Amnesia
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Sirius tiene un pequeño accidente, y Bellatrix no tardará en aprovecharlo para sus intereses... Pero puede que su plan tenga un fallo que no esperaba. ¿Qué ocurriría si Sirius empezase a sentir algo? ¿Qué haría ella? [Marauders. 7º año.]
1. La Bludger

**Disclaimer: Pondré sólo una vez el disclaimer, que me aburre mucho. A lo largo de todo este fic aparecerán gente, cosas, hechos y escenarios que reconoceréis (y en ese caso será todo de JK Rowling). Si algo aparece y no os suena de nada es que es mío.**

**Advertencia Problemas con el formato... he tenido que poner los diálogos a la manera inglesa. Además no me dejaba hacer ciertas cosas, como poner dos símbolos seguidos, por lo que muchas frases he tenido que modificarlas. Tampoco me dejaba poner comas delante de interrogaciones. Si encontrais cosas raras, es por eso, ok? A ver si lo arreglan de una vez. Me está sacando de quicio.**

**N/A ¡Os presento el fic de _Amnesia_! Aquí podréis leer sobre ciertos hechos ocurridos en el séptimo año de los Merodeadores (con todo lo que eso conlleva, jejje). Aún no se exactamente cuantos xapis tendràpero más o menos lo tengo todo pensado. No pretendo hacerlos muy largos, para subirlos más rápido, y los alternaré con mis otros fics empezados, que ya son muchos (lo sé... no me peguéis).**

**Como personaje principal tendremos a Sirius, aunque los Merodeadores no andarán muy lejos, y por supuesto Bellatrix tampoco. El caso es que este fic es una especie rara de Bella-Sirius, suavecito y eso... pero no adelantaré acontecimientos. ¡Empezad a leer!**

**Joanne Distte**

**I. La Bludger**

Algunas voces comenzaban a llegarle desde lejos. Hablaban rápido, y no conseguía entenderlas. Aguzó el oído, pero sus esfuerzos no sirvieron de nada. Era todo como un murmullo ensordecedor sin pies ni cabeza.

'¿Sigue inconsciente?'

'Dejadle sitio.'

'¡Apartaos, apartaos!', exclamó una voz adulta, más autoritaria y bastante irritada.

Escuchó pasos, pero no conseguía reconocerlos. Parpadeó varias veces, pero la luz hizo que el dolor de cabeza empezase a martillear más fuerte aún su cerebro, y decidió volver a cerrarlos.

'¿Cómo esta, señora Pomfrey?', preguntó esta vez una voz femenina. Era una voz clara que sonaba bastante preocupada. Familiar, pero el enfermo no lograba situarla.

La pobre enfermera se intentaba abrir paso entre el montón de adolescentes que rodeaban la cama, inclinándose unos sobre otros y sin preocuparse por bajar la voz. La mayoría llevaban bufandas al cuello, rojas y amarillas, y varias banderas con un enorme león pintado en la tela, proclamando el equipo al que animaban. Otros, en menor número, aún vestían el uniforme y las protecciones propias de los jugadores de Quidditch.

'Ya basta. ¡Quiero que salgáis todos de aquí!', bramó la medimaga, apuntando determinante a la puerta de salida.

'Pero...'

'Todos fuera. ¡Black necesita reposo!'

Sirius Black, que por fin había logrado abrir los ojos sin que la cabeza le diese vueltas, se incorporó un poco, mirando estupefacto al grupo. Los estudiantes, protestando porque no querían irse, ni se habían dado cuenta de que su amigo había despertado.

'FUERA DE AQUÍ. ¡TODOS!'

Aún reticentes, los alumnos fueron saliendo uno a uno, mascullando entre dientes contra la enfermera y sus estrictas e incomprensibles normas.

James Potter, uno de los que iba vestido de jugador, se volvió antes de salir para mirar una última vez a la cama donde estaba su mejor amigo. Estaba preocupado, y furioso porque le echasen de la enfermería.

'¡Eh! Está...', empezó, cuando vio que Sirius lo miraba con los ojos como platos.

'¡Fuera!', chilló una última vez la señora Pomfrey, antes de cerrar la puerta en las narices de James, a quien se le escuchó soltar una palabrota.

Sirius, al ver a la enfermera volverse hacia él, respirando pesadamente y con la cara roja por el enfado, se encogió un poco en la cama, tapándose hasta la barbilla.

'¿Cómo se encuentra, señor Black?', preguntó la enfermera más calmada.

'B-bien', balbuceó.

'Tuvo una buena caída', explicó la señora Pomfrey, abriendo armarios y sacando frascos. Se acercó a la cama con varios vasos llenos por líquidos extraños, con toda la intención de que Sirius se los bebiese.'Venga, tómeselos todos.'

Sirius miró con desconfianza los líquidos, olisqueando disimuladamente el primero.

'No tengo todo el día, señor Black. Ni que fuese un crío', avisó la enfermera, lanzando una mirada reprobatoria al alumno, al ver que éste no se decidía.

Hundió la lengua en el líquido verdoso tímidamente. Sabía fatal y la apartó con una mueca de asco.

'De un trago', dijo la señora Pomfrey, avanzando hasta la puerta.

Sirius se tapó la nariz y se lo bebió, llevándose inmediatamente una mano a la boca para no vomitarlo después. Al mirar de reojo el par de vasos que aún le faltaban tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para contener las náuseas.

'Le sentará bien', aseguró la señora Pomfrey con una sonrisa.

'Perdone ¿pero quién...?'

Pero la enfermera salió y no le dejó terminar la pregunta. Sirius la escuchó hablar con alguien al otro lado de la puerta pero, a pesar de que ésta estaba entreabierta, no distinguió ni una sola de las palabras.

Aprovechando que no podía verle ahora, recorrió con los ojos la habitación, implorando que hubiese cerca alguna maceta en la que echar los asquerosos líquidos, pero no hubo suerte. Tal vez las había quitado para que los alumnos no hiciesen precisamente lo que él pretendía hacer.

'¡Ey, Padfoot!', exclamó James, entrando de pronto en la enfermería, seguido por dos chicos de su edad.

La señora Pomfrey entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo con severidad. James se apresuró a disculparse y se dirigió a grandes zancadas hasta quedar al lado de su amigo.

Sirius pudo distinguir a los dos que le seguían, mucho más calmados. Uno, el que respondía al nombre de Remus Lupin, era muy delgado, pero su rostro agradable y sus ojos y sonrisa cálidos compensaban ese permanente apariencia de enfermedad. El otro era bajo y estaba algo relleno, y trotaba de un lado para otro, sin estarse quieto.

'¡Para ya, Wormtail, vas a marear a Padfoot!', protestó James, haciendo que el chico que detuviese de inmediato.

Sirius los miró a los tres con una expresión un tanto extraña.

'Bueno ¿y cómo estás?', lepreguntó James, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

'No tiene mala pinta', replicó Remus, mirando con curiosidad a su amigo enfermo.

'Siempre he dicho que tiene la cabeza muy dura', contestó riendo de nuevo James, pero se calló en seguida al ver que Sirius no abría la boca para contestar.

Sorprendentemente, éste los miraba boquiabierto, como si no entendiese nada.

'¿Seguro que estás bien?', preguntó bajando la voz Remus, ahora más preocupado.

'Es que aún no se ha tomado las pociones', explicó la señora Pomfrey, sin levantar la vista, pues estaba organizando un poco su mesa.

'Ya decía yo que tenías cara de tonto', repuso James, alzando uno de los dos vasos. Se lo tendió a Sirius sonriendo. '¿Y a qué esperas? Bébetelo todo.'

Pero Sirius no movió ni un músculo para coger el vaso que le tendía James. Éste se giró entonces hacia la enfermera, mosqueado.

'¿Seguro que no le pasa nada?', preguntó, señalando a Sirius con el índice.

'Le aseguro que está perfectamente y que...', empezó a decir la señora Pomfrey.

'¿Quiénes sois?'

La enfermera se calló, y todos los presentes se volvieron muy despacio para mirar al autor de la pregunta: Sirius.

'Deja la broma, Padfoot.'

'¿Qué broma? No sé quienes sois.'

'Pero cómo no vas a saber quienes... ¿le ha dado algo con efector secundarios?', recriminó James a la enfermera, que miraba boquiabierta a su paciente.

'¡Claro que no!', declaró muy ofendida y luego añadió, algo más dubitativa. 'Podría ser que tuviese un caso de amnesia...'

'Amnesia... ¿Cómo que amnesia? Sirius no puede tener amnesia'

'El señor Black se ha dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, señor Potter.'

'Más bien le han dado', corrigió entre dientes el aludido.

'No son casos muy comunes, pero son posibles. Tendré que hacer unas pruebas para ver...'

La señora Pomfrey siguió con su cháchara, explicando las pruebas que haría a Sirius, quien debía quedarse a dormir en la enfermería.

James, Remus y Peter no la escuchaban. Se miraban entre ellos y de vez en cuando miraban a Sirius, que ahora abría la boca mientras la enfermera se la examinaba con la varita.

'¿Amnesia?', repitió James como un autómata.

'Sí, señor Potter, amnesia', aseguró la medimaga. 'Creo que tenía unas curas por aquí...'

La señora Pomfrey desapareció en otra habitación que conectaba con la enfermería, dejando a los alumnos solos.

'¿Entonces no sabes quiénes somos?'

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

'Por eso lo he preguntado.'

'¿No lo sabes?'

'No.'

James respiró hondo, intercambiando una rápida mirada con Remus, que no sabía qué decir. Peter observaba todo también en silencio, al lado del licántropo.

'Si esto es una de tus bromas no tiene ninguna gracia, Sirius', dijo James, muy serio.

'No es ninguna broma.'

'¿Qué recuerdas?', interrumpió Remus, acercándose a Sirius.

Éste pensó durante unos segundos, apartándose un mechón de la cara.

'Recuerdo viento', dijo.

'Viento. ¿COMO PUEDES RECORDAR "VIENTO"?', exclamó James, desesperado.

'Recuerdo viento', repitió Sirius para reafirmarse. Estaba completamente seguro de eso. Si intenta recordar algo más sentía un espacio enorme blanco en su mente, pero el viento lo recordaba con claridad.

'Cálmate, Prongs. Puede que se refiera a la escoba. Hoy hacía mucho viento', expuso Remus, pensativo, y luego se inclinó para hablar con Sirius. 'En el partido de Quidditch de esta mañana uno de los jugadores de Slytherin-'

'¿Por qué no dices Snape? Sabes que fue él', bramó James.

'Bien, pues Snape...'

'Al que voy a matar', masculló James.

'Snape te lanzó una bludger que te dio en la cabeza y te dejó inconsciente. Caíste desde más de veinte metros de altura.'

'Lo mato, lo mato...', mascullaba James, como una letanía, apretando con fuerza los puños.

'Ah', dijo Sirius, al terminar Remus la explicación. '¿Y qué es el Quidditch?'

'¡Oh, dios!', soltó James, desplomándose en una silla al escuchar la pregunta. Peter le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, intentando reconfortarlo.

La señora Pomfrey entró en ese momento, cargando con varios vasos. Remus fue a ayudarla y lo dejaron todo en la mesa.

'¿Más?'

'Por supuesto, señor Black. Está noche dormirá usted aquí para recuperarse, mientras intento buscar una cura. Ahora iré a hablar con el director para informarle de la situación. Mientras os quedareis vosotros con él ¿entendido? Y os prohibo que digáis ni una palabra de lo que le ocurre a nadie ¿de acuerdo?'

Los tres asintieron, y esperaron a que la medimaga hubiese salido para seguir con su conversación.

'¿No vamos a poder decir nada?', preguntó James. '¡Pero si en cuanto entremos en la Sala Común nos van a acribillar a preguntas!'

'Nos inventaremos algo', sugirió Peter, echando breves miradas a Sirius, que no se enteraba de nada.

'Simplemente tenemos que decir que pasará unos días en la enfermería, que no le ocurre nada', dijo Remus.

'¡Voy a tener que mentir a Lily! Como se entere me va a matar', gimoteó James, a lo que Peter rió y Remus esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

'Sólo tendrás que omitir parte de la verdad.'

'Como si fuese tan fácil...'

'¿Puedo saber de quién habláis?', interrumpió Sirius, cansado de sentirse ignorado.

'De Lily, mi novia', explicó escuetamente James, mirándolo sin saber muy bien como tratarle. Seguía siendo Sirius, pero... bueno, no era Sirius.

'Ah.'

'Te tienes que tomar las pociones', recordó Remus, señalando a los vasos.

Sirius puso una mueca de asco, dispuesto a retrasar esa tortura cuanto pudiese.

'Bueno... ¿y quiénes sois entonces?'

Los aludidos se miraron entre ellos, hasta que James dio un paso adelante.

'James Potter.'

'Encantado', replicó Sirius, educadamente. 'Yo soy... eh...'

'Sirius Black', le ayudó Remus, sonriendo.

'Ah, vale. Pues soy Sirius Black.'

'Yo Remus Lupin y éste Peter Pettigrew.'

Sirius los miró uno a uno, murmurando algo silenciosamente, como si intentase quedarse con sus nombres.

'¿Alguna pregunta más?', propuso James, más animado ya.

'Sí. ¿De qué nos conocemos?'

James soltó una carcajada, acercando una silla al lado de la cama y sentándose en ella. Peter se sentó a los pies de la cama, y Remus se quedó de pie, balanceándose de un pie a otro, mirando todo con mucha curiosidad.

'Pues es una historia muy larga...'

**N/A: En fin, sé que este xapi no es nada del otro mundo... pero weno, pa' empezar era necesario. Ya tenemos al pobre Sirius desmemoriado. Afortunadamente sus amigos le han contado por encima su vida. Aún así, si os dais cuenta es muy manejable. No tiene ninguna idea, ningún sentimiento sobre la gente y el mundo que le rodea, mientras que los demás sí los tienen sobre él. Si os fijáis, podéis ver que este es no es el Sirius "inocentón" (o tonto perdido, según se vea ) de mis otros fics. Me he basado más en el quinto libro, donde son todos muchos más serios y arrogantes (y odiosos). Además, hay k tener en cuenta que no puedo poner a Sirius idiota si Bellatrix va a intervenir bastante. No pegaría... y Bella seguramente se lanzaría a su cuello xD Me he dado cuenta de que no pega que Snape esté en Quidditch, pero la verdad es que ese hecho no tiene la mínima importancia para la historia. **

**Espero que os haya gustado. Lo escribí en una tarde Es que estaba inspirada jeje. Ya me podía pasar más a menudo.**

**Para los que no se hayan leído "El beso de Judas" no sabrán que dije que voy a empezar a escribir éste en plan seguido, porque con el de Rec. Fot. tardo demasiado con cada xapi. Así que en RF seguiré a mi ritmo lento y subiré este a ritmo rápido, para que podais leer algo de mis prexiosos Marauders.**

**Dejad reviews, plis, que se necesitan opiniones. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Personalidades, forma de escribir... ¿qué esperáis de este fic¿Comedia? La habràeso no puede faltar. Necesito críticas constructivas porque si no os ha gustado el estilo del fic puedo volver reescribir el xapi 1 ahora que estoy a tiempo.**

**Un besazo! Joanne**


	2. Impulsos

**N/A: ****Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews, que para variar un poco contestaré al final. Bien, os presento el xapi 2, que como podéis ver he subido pronto. Es que esto se escribe muy rápido... lo terminé el mismo día que el 1. Pero ya os dejo de contar mi vida... ¡a leer!**

**Joanne Distte**

**oºoºoºoºoºoºoºo**

**II. Impulsos**

'Un día más y me hubiese muerto de asco ahí dentro', suspiró Sirius, cuando supo que la señora Pomfrey ya no podía oírle.

'Tampoco es para tanto', dijo Remus.

'Ja, ya me gustaría verte a ti. Seis mil horas al día sin poder hacer nada, solo, mientras vosotros estáis en las clases esas...'

'¡Estoy con Padfoot!', exclamó James, afirmando repetidas veces con la cabeza. 'Es que tú no estás acostumbrado, Moony, pero estar en la enfermería es un coñazo.'

'Si sólo han sido tres noches.'

'Pues eso... mucho. ¡Y no podía hablar con nadie! Mantener conversaciones conmigo mismo no es lo que se dice reconfortante.'

'Siempre había dicho que eras algo raro.'

Sirius miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Remus, que aceleró el paso poniendo distancia entre los dos con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

'¿Dónde está Peter?', preguntó de pronto James, haciendo que sus dos amigos miraran alrededor. En ese momento apareció el cuarto muchacho corriendo, acalorado y respirando pesadamente.

'Me había dejado la mochila en la enfermería', explicó, deteniéndose a recuperar el aliento. Al parecer había ido y vuelto corriendo.

'Bien, bien... entonces ¿por dónde se va a esa Sala Común de la que me habéis hablado?'

Aunque lo hubiese parecido, Sirius no había recuperado la memoria. Las tres noches en la enfermería no habían servido para nada, exceptuando la exasperación de la señora Pomfrey por tener a cuatro adolescentes ahí armando barullo y riendo. Al final el director había aceptado que Sirius volviese a clase, pues aunque no recordase nada, no se perdería las nuevas lecciones, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que debía hacer los EXTASIS ese año.

James, Remus y Peter empezaron a guiar a su desorientado amigo por el castillo, obligándole a que se fijase en todo para recordar el camino. Al fin y al cabo, se supone que debía aprender deprisa, pues tenían que evitar que el resto del alumnado se enterase de que había perdido la memoria.

'Y esas son las escaleras que llevan al cuarto piso... ¡Mira! Esa puerta es la clase de Transformaciones, y por allí se baja al Gran Comedor', dijo James, señalando con las dos manos a distintos puntos.

'Pero no te equivoques y bajes por esas otras de allí, porque de vez en cuando se cambian y apareces en el segundo piso', completó Remus, que seguía a James en su explicación.

La mirada de Sirius volaban de un lado a otro rápidamente, hasta que hubo un momento que se creyó apuntando con cada ojo a un lado distinto. Meneó la cabeza, intentando retener toda la información.

Contempló a los que decían ser sus amigos. Primero a James, que se ajustaba en ese momento las gafas, justo antes de señalar a otro sitio diciendo no se qué. Le había dicho que se conocían desde pequeños, que desde siempre habían sido mejores amigos. Luego estaba Remus, un chico callado y reservado, que le había acabado cayendo bien por su silenciosa simpatía. Y por último Peter, algo torpe y olvidadizo, como había logrado comprobar –a las buenas y a las malas- a lo largo de esos tres días juntos, pero buen amigo.

Sonrió. No la recordaba, pero tenía claro que su vida de antes no debía haber sido mala.

En ese momento apareció por la esquina, sorprendiendo a todos, la profesora McGonagall. Sirius no tenía ni idea de quien era, pero sus amigos debían conocerla, pues dejaron de bromear y se callaron ante su sola presencia.

'Por fin os encuentro. El director quiere hablar con vosotros', anunció, haciendo que los chicos intercambiaran una mirada. Los labios de McGonagall se destensaron un poco y señaló a Remus, Peter y James. 'Sólo vosotros tres. Usted, señor Black, vaya adelantándose hasta la Sala Común. Tus amigos se reunirán contigo en cuanto terminen.'

'Pero...'

'No sabe ir, profesora', aclaró James.

McGonagall lanzó una mirada penetrante a Sirius, que se quedó tieso como un palo.

'Explicádselo. No se va a perder', dijo, dándose la vuelta. Remus y Peter la siguieron, indicando a James que se diese prisa.

'Bueno, Padfoot... veamos', empezó James, pensando un segundo para hacerse un mapa mental del castillo. 'Sube estas escaleras y tuerce a la derecha, luego a la izquierda y dos veces más a la derecha. Luego sube las escaleras que tengan una estatua de una cabra al pie. Tomas el pasillo de la derecha, derecha otra vez, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda. Verás más escaleras. Sube dos pisos más y coge el pasillo de la izquierda hasta que pases el cuadro del baile, y un poco más adelante, por el siguiente pasillo de la derecha encontrarás el retrato de la Dama Gorda. La contraseña es "_Lautea_".

'¡Eh, James! '

El aludido se volvió para ver a Peter llamándole.

'Nos vemos luego ¿vale?', dijo James, saliendo corriendo para ir al despacho del director.

Sirius se quedó solo, mirando con cara de póquer las escaleras que tenía delante.

¿Había dicho derecha, izquierda y dos escaleras? O izquierda y... No, no, escaleras, izquierda, izquierda...

**oºoºoºoºoºoºoºo**

McGonagall llamó con tres suaves pero claros golpes a la puerta que daba al despacho del director. Los tres la conocían muy bien. La profesora la abrió y encontraron al director, Albus Dumbledore, sentado tras su escritorio. Sus ojos azules brillaban tras sus gafas de media luna, su barba y pelo plateados caían sueltos, dándole una apariencia de anciano gentil y amable.

'Sentaos', dijo, haciendo aparecer tres cómodas sillas delante suyo.

McGonagall se despidió y se retiró, cerrando la puerta tras ella. James miró la puerta cerrada una última vez, antes de volverse a encarar al director.

'No os preocupéis. Solo necesito que hablemos del señor Black un poco.'

Los tres soltaron la respiración que habían estado conteniendo. Ya pensaban que habían hecho algo malo... Avanzaron hasta el enorme escritorio, repleto de libros y objetos exóticos y fascinantes, y se sentaron algo incómodos en las sillas que el director había dispuesto para ellos.

'Bueno, Poppy me dijo que el señor Black, por consecuencia del golpe, había entrado en estado amnésico casi completo', dijo Dumbledore, juntando los dedos de sus manos delante de su rostro. '¿No recuerda nada?'

'Nada. No sabe quién es, qué es Hogwarts... no nos recuerda a nosotros.'

'Ya veo.'

'¿Cuándo se recuperara?', preguntó James, ansioso por recuperar a su mejor amigo.

'Me temo que eso no puedo decírselo, señor Potter. Nunca me había enfrentado con un caso así entre mis alumnos. He oído hablar de algunos que la recuperan en un par de días, otros en meses, años... No puede decirse con seguridad. Quiero que comprendan que puede que no la recupere nunca.'

Un temblor recorrió las espaldas de los tres, que miraron algo asustados al director, deseando que nunca ocurriese esa última posibilidad.

'¿Le habéis explicado algo?'

'Sólo lo que le ha ocurrido y cómo, y bueno... como nos conocimos y eso.'

'Está bien. Es importante en que el se enfrente a lo que ocurre y trate de recuperar la memoria.'

No es que me queje... él sigue siendo Sirius', dijo James, sin saber como seguir. 'Pero, bueno,...'

'Le entiendo perfectamente, señor Potter. Estamos intentando encontrar una cura que por lo menos le devuelva parte de los recuerdos, pero me temo que tardaremos aún. Por el momento lo único que pueden hacer es esperar.'

'¿Y nada más?'

'Ayúdenle en todo lo que puedan. Creo que supongo bien si digo que se debe sentir bastante desorientado.'

James asintió imperceptiblemente, deseando que pudiese hacer algo más por recuperar a su amigo de infancia. Odiaba quedarse de brazos cruzados.

xxxxxx

Sirius recorrió por décima vez el pasillo. Esta vez decidió subir las escaleras, rogando por tener más suerte. Ya estaba cansado de caminar sin dirigirse a ninguna parte.

Giró por varios pasillos al azar. Había tenido tiempo de comprobar de sobra que no le valían para nada las instrucciones que James le había dado tan precipitadamente.

De vez en cuando se acercaba a las paredes, intentando encontrar el cuadro del baile. Incluso se atrevió a preguntar a la chiquilla de una pintura que le había sonreído con timidez.

En una de esas, después de haber subido y bajado no se cuántas escaleras ya, se pegó un susto de muerte cuando delante suyo, saliendo de la pared, apareció algo blanco. ¡Y tenía forma! Nick-casi-decapitado, al verlo, sonrió y se quitó el sombrero a modo de saludo.

'Buenas noches. Me alegro de ver que ya se encuentra bien.

Sirius abrió la boca y la cerró un par de veces, pensando que alucinaba. Decidió seguir el consejo de James: ante todo, aparentar que no le había ocurrido nada.

'Sí, estoy mejor, muchas gracias.'

'Tus amigos se alegrarán de verte... Han estado muy preocupados por ti.'

Sirius pensó si tenía más amigos aparte de James, Remus y Peter... Eso sería un problema, pues sin duda se darían cuenta de que no los recordaba.

Sir Nicholas seguía hablando, sin percatarse de que Sirius ya no le hacía caso.

'¿Te lo puedes creer?'

'Sí', contestó Sirius, sin pensar realmente, pero al ver la cara del fantasma rectificó a toda velocidad. 'Digo... no. ¡Es inaudito!'

'Intentar usarme a mí como recadero... no, señor. Aunque sea un fantasma guardo mi dignidad', proclamó Sir Nicholas, con la cabeza bien alta (hay que añadir que en el esfuerzo de subir rápidamente la barbilla su cabeza casi pierde el equilibrio). 'Ir a la enfermería para ver que le ocurría en realidad... ¡Ni que yo fuese un espía! Este castillo ha sido mi hogar durante siglos y no pienso tolerar que me manden a hacer recados.'

'Claro que no... pero, bueno, yo me tengo que ir ya', añadió Sirius, poniendo cara inocente, pensando que a lo mejor así el fantasma se apiadaba de él y le dejaba ir. La cosa pareció funcionar.

'Oh, por supuesto, por supuesto. Buenas noches', se despidió, con una nueva floritura de sombrero justo antes de desaparecer por la pared de enfrente.

Y de pronto ahí lo vio, delante suyo. ¡El cuadro del baile!

Aunque bueno... si a eso se le podía llamar baile. Eran un grupo de osos girando sin parar en círculos, alrededor de un cuerpo sangrante e indefinido. Recordó entonces una de anécdotas que le habían contado el día anterior, sobre una equivocación con ese cuadro que tuvo Peter hacía unos años. Desde ese día conocieron al cuadro como "el del baile". Al parecer James no había caído en que él ya no había vivido ese hecho. Baile... ya le daría a James baile.

No tardó mucho en encontrar el retrato de la Dama Gorda, a quien tuvo que despertar. De malos modos, la mujer le pidió la contraseña, que él le dio con rapidez. De eso si se acordaba.

Pasó a través del retrato y se encontró en una sala agradable, decorada de granate y dorado, los colores de su casa. Habían mesas redondas y grandes, y sillas cómodas rodeándolas. También sillones, cerca de la chimenea encendida, perfectos para pasar un rato.

Sirius entró curioso, girando sobre sí mismo para no perderse ningún detalle de la Sala Común. De pronto sintió que algo, o más bien alguien, se abalanzaba para abrazarle. Lo primero que le llegó fue un agradable olor a perfume y luego un montón de destellos pelirrojos que centelleaban por las brasas del fuego.

'Sirius. ¿Qué tal? Estaba muy preocupada. ¡No me dejaron entrar a verte! Y el idiota de James no me decía nada ¿te lo puedes creer? Cómo si tuviese que ocultar algo...'

Sirius, delicadamente, consiguió desprenderse de la muchacha que por poco le ahoga en su efusivo abrazo. Admiró por primera vez su cara, pequeña, de piel clara, sonrosada por las mejillas. Su nariz, graciosa, se arrugó una vez, en un gesto que le hizo sonreír. Él la sujetaba por la cintura, cosa que no parecía molestarla.

Ella seguía hablando, sin reparar en lo cerca que estaban... o en lo cerca que la sentía Sirius al menos.

Era preciosa. Como una pequeña muñeca, con su pelo largo rojo cayendo sobre sus menudos hombros, sus espectaculares ojos verdes, como nunca había visto hasta entonces.

'¡Casi me da algo cuando te caíste! Y todo por Snape... ¡lo hizo adrede seguro! Yo lo vi. Pero no le castigaron ni nad-'

Lily no tuvo más remedio que callarse cuando sintió los labios de Sirius besándola, lentamente, con mucha ternura. Demasiado impresionada, la joven no tuvo tiempo para apartarlo.

El retrato se abrió.

'¡Eh, Sirius! Ya estam-'

'¿Qué pasa, James?', protestó Remus, intentando pasar por el retrato. '¿Por qué te paras?'

**N/A: Muajajaja... aquí lo dejo. Pensareis que es un poco raro que Sirius bese a Lily, pero eso se explicará en el próximo xapi. Hasta entonces sólo podréis imaginar teorías. El próximo en principio se llamará "Bellatrix Black", así que supongo que es obvio quien saldrá. Al principio me había quedado más cortito, pero añadí por sugerencia de Mina la escena de Nick. De todas formas no es lo que se dice excesivamente largo... Prefiero que sean así. Se escriben mucho más rápido y eso me anima más a seguirlo.**

**El beso va dedicado a Marin, ke me pedía el otro día "besitos". Sé que no se refería a uno entre Sirius y Lily (sino con otra persona más malévola xD imaginaos quién) pero algo es algo.**

**Y, noticia de ultima hora, el 3 están prácticamente terminado, asi que pretendo subirlo este finde que viene. Y ahora mismo me pondré escribir el 2 de El beso de Judas.**

**Joanne**

**PD: Me siento moderada y todo... habéis visto que notas de autor tan cortitas?**

**Como dije antes, contesto reviews (o k emocion... 7 reviews en el primer xapi!):**

**-Marin Black: **¡Nuevo récord! Fuiste rapidísima en leer el primer xapi (un milisegundo desde que lo subí jejje). Supongo que a partir de ahora empezará a haber más comedia, y en el siguiente ya está Bellatrix. Jeje, tengo ganas de que salga ya. Siempre se anima el cotarro cuando está. Me alegro de que te gustase el 1... (me animaste lo suyo, sabes? Estaba bastante insegura... es diferente del resto que tengo de los merodeadores). Ya me dirás qué tal éste! Bss

**-Akasha-bennington¡**Eso, eso! Bella-Sirius forever! Juas... Tamos las dos pal psikiatrico jeje. Es k es imposible resistirse a Bella ¿verdad? Es este caso no me importa que rompas tu propósito de leer nada de Bella... Me encanta verte por aki, y espero seguir haciendolo.

**-Bellatrix Black: **. Vas a hacer que me ruborice... jejje, ya somos un montón a las que nos gusta esta pareja. Pues en el msn... prácticamente todos los días un ratillo, pero weno, lo más fácil que me encuentres es los findes, y si es sobre las 8 o así más probable. A ver si coincidimos algún día, bexitos!

**-Anna-Black22**: Weno, aquí tienes la continuación! No he tardado mucho, verdad? Para tu tranquilidad diré que el siguiente ya está casi listo y le quedan solo unos retoques, así que posiblemente para el finde que viene pueda subirlo. Graxias por el review!

**AnnaTB**: Y a ti te encuentro en todos lados! No sabes que ilusión me hace verte por aquí tambien La voz femenina era Lily, preocupado por mi prexioso Paddy. Pues no, ya no habrá muchas peleas Lily-James (no creas, pensé hacerlo en sexto... es que tuve una serie de ideas, y luego pensé en Bella y cambie todo xD). Y en cuanto a peleas Sirius-Bella... ejem, creo que ninguna se imagina lo que pretendo que pase entre ellos. Empiezo a suponer que os va a sorprender bastante... muahahahhaa.

**Hermy-black**: hehe, tranki... voy despacito pero continuaré todo XD No te preocupes! Y gracias por el review, wapa!

**Lily Dark Black**: Wenas, prexiosa! Gracias por opinar sobre el estilo... me quitas un peso de encima. Es que al principio pensaba meter más comedia pero cuando pensé en Bella me di cuenta de que Sirius no podía ser tan bobalicón, jejje... Y me he dado cuenta de que James sale muy serio también... ya veré como sigo esto. ?A ver que te parece el 2!


	3. Bellatrix Black

**N/A. ¡Y aquí el xapi 3! Espero que os guste **

**Advertencia: En este xapi hay una escena que puede interpretarse como Slash... bueno, en realidad yo no lo creo así. La tomo como una especie de "lección", pero aviso por si acaso. Solo digo que si os está gustando el fic y odiáis el Slash no dejéis de leer, porque es una pequeña tontería que quise añadir como amante de este género.**

**III. Bellatrix Black**

'Pero ¿por qué...?'

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, ahora brillantes y enrojecidos. Peter y Remus la miraron dubitativos... Sabían que estaba a punto de llorar.

Las mejillas sonrosadas por los nervios, los labios temblando entreabiertos. Los ojos de Lily se desviaron hacia la escalera, hacia donde había arrastrado un James furioso a Sirius. Habían escuchado la puerta cerrarse con un golpe seco, y luego nada.

Remus se apoyó en el brazo del sillón, acariciando con ternura el pelo de Lily, pero ésta ni siquiera pareció percatarse.

'Todo tiene una explicación, Lily.'

'¿P-por qué lo ha hecho?', consiguió balbucear, ahogando un sollozo. 'J-james...'

Remus miró una vez a Peter, brevemente. Éste se encogió de hombros, revolviéndose inquieto en el sitio.

'No ha sido culpa tuya. Tú no hiciste nada. Fue él el que... Verás, Sirius tiene un pequeño problema.

'Más bien uno bastante grande', corrigió Peter, que ya había recuperado el habla, y se dejó caer derrotado en uno de los sillones.

El licántropo se lamió los labios y a continuación esbozó una leve sonrisa, sin saber cómo empezar. Sintió los líquidos y grandes ojos de Lily clavados en él, mirándolo expectante... y preocupada.

''¿Recuerdas cuando insistías tanto en que te dijéramos lo que le pasaba a Sirius?

La pelirroja asintió una sola vez, sin apartar la vista de Remus.

'¿Recuerdas cuando te decíamos que no le pasaba nada?'

'Sí.'

'Bien, pues te mentimos. Sirius...', Remus titubeó un segundo. 'Bueno, ha perdido la memoria. Por eso te ha besado. No tiene ni idea de quién eres, no te reconoce y ni recuerda nada de ti. De hecho, no recuerda nada de ninguno de nosotros.'

La pelirroja abrió la boca, estupefacta, pero no le dio tiempo a expresar su asombro. Una voz enfurecida les llegó por el hueco de las escaleras.

'¡SERÁS IDIOTA! ELLA ERA LILY'

**oºoºoºoºoºoºo**

Sirius parpadeó varias veces.

'¿Lily?'

'¡Sí, Lily!', soltó James, apretando con fuerza los puños.

Estaba intentando controlarse. Miró al joven perplejo que tenía delante. Si no fuese porque era Sirius... Apretó los dientes. Sólo porque era Sirius.

'Yo... lo siento, James, no sabía que...'

_'Eso _es obvio', declaró James, esforzándose porque su voz no sonase tan agresiva.

Miró a Sirius, plantado delante suyo, con los ojos fijos clavados en él. Miró su rostro, triste, amargado y angustiado... sincero.

'¿Por qué coño has hecho eso?'

'No lo sé', respondió.

'Te estoy pidiendo una explicación razonable, Sirius', dijo despacio James, después de soltar el aire que había estado conteniendo.

Estaba celoso . ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? Su mejor amigo acababa de besar a su novia delante de sus narices. ¿COMO IBA A ESTAR CALMADO?

'Es preciosa', murmuró Sirius, intentando ocultar una sonrisa pícara.

'Eso no es una explicación.'

'Fue por eso. Ella vino y me abrazó. Simplemente me apeteció besarla.'

'No me jodas, Sirius', soltó James, incapaz de morderse la lengua.

'Has visto sus ojos verdes brillando de entusiasmo ¿eh, James? Y su cuerpo delgado pegado al tuyo... y sus labios sonriendo.'

James lo miró ceñudo, sin abrir la boca. ¿Cómo no iba a haberla visto? Menuda pregunta. ¡Si se la comía con los ojos cada vez que la tenía delante!

'Quería besarla. Fue un impulso y me dejé llevar.'

'Ya lo he visto', masculló, de mal humor aún.

'Fue solo un beso, Prongs.'

Sirius se acercó a él hasta que sus rostros quedaron a menos de un palmo de distancia. Posó sus labios sobre los de James, apenas rozándoselos, y se apartó de inmediato.

'Y a veces un beso no tiene porque significar algo ¿no crees?'

James alcanzó a parpadear un par de veces.

'¿Qué dices, Prongs? Di. ¿Me perdonas?'

'PERO TU ESTAS LOCO... ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE?

'¿Tomo eso por un sí?', dijo Sirius, con una enorme sonrisa.

**oºoºoºoºoºoºo**

Sirius, que llevaba despierto un buen rato, bajó trotando las escaleras, muy contento. Antes de llegar a la Sala Común se asomó, y al ver a Lily charlar con sus amigas riendo muy animada, decidió salir. Escondía algo detrás de la espalda.

Las tres chicas se quedaron mirándolo. La broma que contaba Lily murió en sus labios en cuanto lo vio, y se revolvió inquieta y muy nerviosa en la silla en la que estaba sentada.

Sirius se acercó a ellas y se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos. Intentó un sonrisa ligera, despreocupada, pero no lo consiguió del todo. Sacó entonces el enorme ramo de tulipanes que escondía tras su espalda, tendiéndoselo a la joven.

El animago carraspeó, intentando olvidarse de sus traicioneros nervios.

'Feliz Cumpleaños, Lily', anunció con voz clara, manteniendo la vista fija en los ojos verdes de la pelirroja.

'Oh... yo, muchas gracias.'

Lily no supo como reaccionar y salió del paso como pudo. Una de sus amigas la miró extrañada y le dio un empujoncito para que se levantase a aceptar el ramo.

'Tiene una tarjeta.'

Sirius señaló con la cabeza el sitio oculto entre los pétalos amarillos, donde se podía ver un sobre pequeño de color blanco. Lily lo cogió, intentando controlar el temblor del que eran presa sus manos, y lo abrió. No tardó mucho en esbozar la primera sonrisa sincera de ese día.

'Gracias', susurró, cogiendo en sus brazos el ramo, acercando su rostro a él para aspirar el perfume.

Dana, una de las amigas de Lily que miraban con curiosidad la escena, cogió el sobre de entre los dedos de ésta y lo leyó, para después mirar a Sirius con sorna.

'¿Nadie te ha enseñado a escribir cartas?', preguntó, alzando las cejas. '"_De parte de sólo un amigo_"... Mmm, que decepción, Sirius. Pensaba que eras más ingenioso.'

Sirius se encogió de hombros. Estaba claro que Lily no les había contado nada de la noche anterior y no le preocupaba lo más mínimo. Ella le había perdonado y eso era suficiente.

A los pocos segundos aparecieron en escena Peter, James y Remus, que (aunque esto nadie lo sabía) habían estado espiando desde la escalera. James dirigió una breve sonrisa de agradecimiento a Sirius antes de besar a Lily.

'Buenos días.'

Lily y sus amigas se quedaron mirando a James, pero éste se hizo el tonto, volviéndose a hablar con Peter.

'Eh, James... ¿no te olvidas de algo?'

'¿De qué, cariño?', preguntó con voz de falsete James, poniendo cara de inocente.

'Pues...'

'¡De su cumpleaños, idiota!', soltó una Dana muy impaciente, a lo que Lily reprochó su tono con una mirada.

'Ahh... sí. Bueno, es que verás... Sirius se olvidó de...'

'Eh, yo creo que me voy', interrumpió el aludido de pronto, acercándose rápidamente al retrato, que abrió. 'Ya sabéis, el desayuno.'

Todos le miraron marcharse e intercambiaron una mirada.

'No sé si lo ha dicho para salir del paso o porque de verdad tenía hambre', dijo Remus, riendo.

'Quién sabe... hay cosas que nunca cambian. Véase, su estómago.'

Todos rieron en ese momento preciso, lo que le salvó a Sirius de ser descubierto. Éste se había escondido en la parte exterior del retrato para escuchar.

Sirius chistó a la Dama Gorda, que le reprendía por no cerrar el retrato rápidamente e irse. Pero el muchacho no tenía ninguna prisa. Quería ver como terminaba todo.

'¿Entonces qué decías, James?'

'Pues eso. Sirius se olvidó de tu regalo ("maldito traidor", pensó Sirius. Él no se había olvidado, simplemente no sabía que era su cumpleaños.) y tuve que darle el mío...'

'¿Entonces no tienes nada?', preguntó la otra muchacha, la de pelo oscuro, a James, decepcionada, pues siempre se entusiasmaba con los regalos que el joven hacia su novia.

'Bueno, Ann, sí tengo algo pero no sé... tuve que elegirlo con rapidez y...'

'¡Dáselo ya, idiota!', gritó de nuevo Dana, casi subiéndose encima de la silla por la exasperación.

'Está bien... veamos ¿dónde lo tengo guardado? ... Creo recordar que lo deje aquí... pues no... Ah, sí ¡aquí está', murmuró (justo cuando Dana se iba a lanzar a su cuello), sacando una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul de uno de sus bolsillos. 'Toma, Lils.'

Dana y Ann prácticamente se subieron encima de los hombros de Lily para ver como la pelirroja abría la caja.

Sirius no pudo ver nada más. Escuchó ruidos por uno de los pasillos cercanos y la Dama Gorda cerró el retrato. A pesar de todo, mientras empezaba a caminar con paso distraído hacia el Gran Comedor, seguía escuchando los gritos, ahora eufóricos, de Dana.

'AHHHH, LILY. ¡MIRA, MIRA! ES... AHHHH. ¡MIRA LO QUE ES! UN ANILLO'

_(Nda. Sí , es exactamente lo que os estáis imaginando. ¿No es emocionante? He tomado al pie de la letra lo de "murieron jóvenes", así que, por tanto, se casaron jóvenes. Sé que me he pasado, pero me apeteció meter la escena. No es exactamente un compromiso... bueno, ya veréis más adelante)._

**oºoºoºoºoºoºo**

Sirius, que había estado siguiendo disimuladamente a un par de alumnos (había deducido que iban a desayunar), sonrió al escuchar el ruido que formaban un grupo de voces y que sólo podían significar una cosa: el Gran Comedor.

Una mano, de pronto, le cogió por el hombro y le hizo darse la vuelta.

'¿Qué, Black? Veo que ya has salido.'

Sirius parpadeó varias veces, intentando asimilar qué ocurría ahí. Obviamente se referían a él (le habían llamado Black), pero no tenía ni idea de por qué usaban ese tono.

Sus ojos se fijaron en el pequeño escudo de la túnica, que representaba una serpiente, y le quedó todo claro. Sus amigos le habían contado muchas cosas de esas frecuentes peleas con la casa Slytherin.

'Tenía la esperanza de que te hubieses roto la cabeza... un traidor menos a la Sangre', masculló la voz, fingiendo una profunda decepción.

El par de muchachas que había detrás de ella rió con excentricidad, y también lo hizo un Slytherin que pasaba por su lado en ese momento, pero Sirius no les prestó atención. No podía apartar la vista de la joven arrogante que tenía enfrente.

La joven sopló su largo flequillo, apartándoselo de la cara y acercándose aún más a Sirius. Él tragó saliva al fijarse en esos ojos grises, tan fríos, tan astutos y penetrantes. Su mirada se paseó por su pelo largo y liso, negro, que se balanceaba rozando su espalda a cada movimiento de ella; en sus labios entreabiertos y húmedos, que formaban una sarcástica mueca; en su rostro pálido y bello, en sus rasgos perfectos, como los de una diosa intocable.

'¿Tan fuerte te dio la bludger que no puedes ni contestar?'

Las risas volvieron a secundar su comentario, pero su tono de voz ya había perdido toda la ironía... Al ver que Sirius no contestaba la diversión había desaparecido, y estaba empezando a enfadarse por su muestra de indiferencia.

'Eh, Black. ¡Lárgate!'

Estaba Sirius sí prestó atención al grito, principalmente porque reconoció la voz. James, seguido por Remus, Peter, Lily, Dana y Ann, acababa de doblar la esquina.

Bella chasqueó la lengua y miró una última vez a Sirius. No todos los días podía encontrarlo a solas.

'Oh, Potter al rescate', susurró entre dientes, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

'Creía haberte dicho que te largaras', amenazó James cuando llegó al lado de su mejor amigo, dirigiéndose a la joven. Sus dedos se movían peligrosamente cerca de su bolsillo, donde estaba guardada su varita. Por si acaso...

Bellatrix bufó despectiva, arqueando una ceja. Ella ya tenía la varita fuera y jugueteaba con ella.

'Creo que prefiero quedarme aquí.'

'Bien, pues quédate. Que te lo pases bien', soltó James, pasando por delante de Bellatrix en dirección al comedor. Los demás le siguieron sin dirigirla ni una mirada, todos menos Sirius. 'Venga, vamos Sirius.'

'Voy', respondió Sirius, mirando una última vez a una Bellatrix inmóvil y furiosa.

Avanzó rápido hasta alcanzar a James, profundamente intrigado.

'¿No te has pasado un poco?', preguntó Sirius, sintiéndose culpable.

'Je, te aseguro que no'.

'¿Quién era ésa?'

'Bellatrix Black.'

'¿Black?'

'Tu prima.'

'Oh', contestó Sirius. 'No lo sabía.'

'Se me olvidó hablarte de ella', dijo James, reprendiéndose mentalmente. 'Es peligrosa.'

'Y guapísima.'

James lo miró, sin saber qué decir. Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios sin que pudiese detenerla.

'Nefasta combinación ¿verdad? Mejor mantente alejado de ella.'

**oºoºoºoºoºoºo**

Bellatrix vio como las figuras de los dos jóvenes desaparecían al cruzar la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Escuchó el ruido que hizo su varita al deslizarse de su mano y caer al suelo.

Una de las dos chicas de su casa se apresuró a agacharse y recogerla, tendiéndosela sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

'¿Bellatrix?'

Pero Bellatrix no contestó, demasiado impactada por la conversación de los dos amigos incluso como para preocuparse por ocultar el rubor que ascendió a sus mejillas.

**oºoºoºoºoºoºo**

**N/A: Bieeennn! Me estoy luciendo con estos xapis, los escribo muy rápido ¡Que emoción! Siempre me anima. (El 4 ya está listo, solo falta revisarlo).**

**¿Os ha gustado? En este xapi hay varias cosas interesantes... para empezar se empieza a ver que Sirius no ha cambiado tanto (sigue siendo igual de impulsivo, sincero... valora igual la amistad). Por otro lado, le atrae Bellatrix... algo que antes, según este fic, era impensable, puesto que se odiaban a muerte. De ahí la frialdad de Bella al llamarlo "Black" y no "Sirius", por ejemplo. La relación entre los dos no tiene nada que ver con la de mis otros fics... aquí he tomado la idea del quinto libro (para Sirius ni siquiera es su prima, ambos de odian hasta el punto de matarse y no hay atracción de ninguna clase). Parece que eso, en el caso de Sirius, ha cambiado... y de Bella, jejje... no se sabe lo que piensa. Pero está claro que se ha ruborizado por el comentario de Sirius (creo que más bien porque no se lo esperaba de él). **

**La escena Slash... bueno¿creéis que hice bien en meterla? Es la típica escena, está claro, pero me gustó. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para resolver el pequeño problema del beso a Lily. Algo que impactase mucho a James, lo suficiente para que le perdonase prácticamente de inmediato, pues es alguien muy importante para la historia (más que Remus y Peter) y no puedo permitir que estén enfadados. **

**Decidme que os ha parecido, plis! Y qué tal Ann y Dana? La última algo excéntrica ¿verdad? XD Xo me ha caído bien. En fin, opinad, que necesito críticas constructivas para seguir mejorando.**

**Y veis? Ya me estoy enrollando otra vez... ¡ahg! Esto no puede ser. He escrito más de media hoja... Mejor doy paso a los reviews:**

**-Kristen Black: **cuanto tiempo sin verte por aki y ahora cien mil reviews... todos juntos. Grax... a ver k te parece este xapi (creo k no lo leiste en clase).

**-Vampisandi: **jejej, algo weno tuvo el concurso de WB. Ya te tengo como lectora! Me hace mucha ilusión verte por aki. Aquí te traigo el xapi 3... no he tardado muxo, eh? Y el 4 ya esta casi terminado... mauahahaha.

**-BellatrixBlackLestrange: **Si es k de Bella nos podemos esperar cualquiera cosa... y tanto k cualkiera cosa. Ya vereis lo que se trae entre manos (creo k lo tengo planeado para el xapi 4 o 5, no recuerdo). Ya vereis, ya veres... muxas graxias por tu review, wapa!

**-KaicuDumb: **Wahh! Jjeje, no puedo leer tus reviews... me vas a sakar todos los colores xD En serio, tampoco es xa tanto... xo muxas gracias de todas formas por tus reviews tan largos, me animan muxo. Me alegro de verte por aki, a ver k te parece el xapi 3. Y weno... si, tienes razon, los estoy poniendo bastante maduros (xo es k con Bella por medio no puedo ponerles inocentones)... y creo que veras k McGony en el xapi 4 esta mas "borde" si cabe. No sé pork, xo me ha salido así jejeje. Weno, ya me diras k te parece.

**-AriMalfoy: **Wenas, Ari! Asik usas el trabajo pa dejarme reviews? Jeje, muxas graxias x todos, tb vi el del beso de judas. Estoy ansiosa por ver lo k opinas del xapi 2, sabes? Weno, pos a ver si puedo subir algo oy... (mi hermano no me deja el pc). Sino a ver si puedo mañana prontito. Un besazo!

**-Akasha-Bennintong**: xD Me rei un buen rato con tu review, k entusiasta! Me gusta tu teoria de k pasará con Sirius. No creas, algo te acercas... weno, ya veras, ya veras. Ya me dirás que te parece la aparición de Bella. Cortita, lo sé, pero en el 4 volverá a salir. Es que estos xapis son como de introducción. Te dije ya k me encanto tu fic? Tienes k subir el xapi 2 pronto o me dara algo! Y además... weno, taba pensando en seguir con el beso de judas. Tu que crees? Solo si se me ocurre algo. Alguna idea?

**LilyDarkBlack**: Jjeje, si, la verdad es que el beso de judas era al principio de un solo xapi, xo se me ocurrio la idea y no pude resistirme. No sé, toy pensando en q si se me ocurre algo weno tal vez lo continue, ya vere. Pero volviendo al tema, graxias por tu review! Jeje, parece k te sorprendio lo de Lily! A ver si te sorprende tb como se reconcilian...

**Marin Black**: Wapisimaaaaa! K tal? Muxisimas grax por tu review! Me encanto jejej. A mi no me gusta la pareja Lily-Sirius, pero weno... fue pa meter un poco de chicha al fic, que sino no pasaba nada. A ver que te parece la forma de resolverlo... ya me diras, ya me diras. Y k tal lo de Bella? Te gusto? La verdad es que la contestación de James... no sabía si meterla o no. Me jode que la dejan tan planchada jejeje. No puedo evitarlo, me gusta que gane ella.

**AnnaTB**: Jejej, como ves si he recapacitado. Lily y James junto xa siempre! Me encanta la pareja k hacen. Igual k la de Bella-Sirius jejjee... Xo si, menos mal k James sabe k no tiene memoria xq sino lo capa ahí mismo. Aunk sus celos... no sé xq pero todas nos lo imaginamos muy celoso, verdad? Creo que leer tantos fics nos afecta xD

**-Bellatrix Black:** Jajaj, pues ya verás. La de Bella y Sirius será una relación muy rara... no tanto de atracción sexual como en mis otras historias. Xo no adelanto acontecimientos que sino la cosa pierde emocion! K te ha parecido este xapi? Cumple tus expectativas? Espero k si. Bxtos!

**PD. Proximo xapi que subiré... posiblemente el 4 de este en unos días y el 6 de Azkaban (en proceso de creacion).**


	4. Principios Básicos

**N/A: En este quiero meter comedia... Lo intentaré. Empiezan las clases y Sirius no tiene memoria, juas juas. ¿Qué hará para sobrevivir¡Veámoslo! Espero que os guste y que me dejéis un review al final... aunk sea solo para decirme que habéis tenido la paciencia suficiente para leéroslo.**

**Bxtos! Joanne**

**IV. Principios básicos**

'¿Y el fantasma ese es siempre así de coñazo?'

'Se caracteriza por eso, sí', replicó James a la pregunta de Sirius, riendo. 'No sé cómo Dumbledore puede mantenerlo como profesor.'

'Que insensible eres, James', le recriminó Lily, que caminaba cargada con libros al lado de su novio. 'No tiene otro sitio a dónde ir.'

'Nadie le obligaba hacerse fantasma', protestó el chico de gafas, encogiéndose de hombros. 'Es un amargado que tiene toda la eternidad para aburrirnos con sus clases.'

'Lily tiene razón, Prongs', interrumpió Remus. 'Él no eligió regresar.'

'Si es un cobarde que tiene miedo de la muerte...', contestó entre dientes James.

'No sabemos las razones por las que volvió; no puedes juzgarlo.'

'¡Alto, alto!', interrumpió Sirius, gesticulando mucho con las manos. '¿Me estáis diciendo que los que tienen miedo a la muerte vuelven como fantasmas?'

'La mayor parte de las veces sí', contestó Lily, aún algo enfurruñada.

'Pues ahora me entero', susurró Peter, muy bajito.

Dana soltó una carcajada y dio una palmada en la espalda al muchacho rechoncho, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

'No eres el único', exclamó, divertida.

'Pues no pienso ser fantasma', aseguró Sirius con firmeza. 'Si solo se trata de no tener miedo a la muerte, no lo tendré.'

'Así se habla', exclamó James, riendo. '¡Nosotros al Paraíso!'

'¡Más bien al infierno!', gritó Lily, mirando su reloj. '¡Llegamos tarde a Transformaciones!'

**oºoºoºoºoºoºo**

'Llegáis tarde', advirtió McGonagall, muy seria, cuando el grupo de alumnos entró corriendo en la clase.

'Lo sentimos mucho, profesora', murmuró Lily, bajando la cabeza.

'Última vez que ocurre. Sentaos.'

Todos fueron a sus correspondientes pupitres, y James hizo una seña disimulada a Sirius para que lo acompañase.

'Hoy comenzaremos con un nuevo hechizo', dijo la profesora McGonagall, caminando entre las mesas. Las cabezas de los alumnos se giraban a su paso, prestando atención a sus palabras. 'Espero que todos hayáis leído el tema 6 que os mandé ayer. Si lo habéis hecho, sabréis que vamos a empezar con los primeros pasos para las transformaciones humanas.'

Murmullos de excitación recorrieron la clase, lo que indicó a McGonagall que muchos no habían leído el tema. Optó, no obstante, por no decir nada.

'Haréis las transformaciones sobre vosotros mismos. Dentro de la dificultad que conlleva la transformación, empezaremos por algo sencillo. Quiero que transforméis vuestros dedos en gusanos.'

Quejas y gruñidos de asco y desaprobación salieron de boca de los alumnos, para nada de acuerdo con la sugerencia de McGonagall. Los labios de ésta se destensaron un poco... Todos los años, sin excepción, los alumnos reaccionaban igual.

'No quiero quejas. Los gusanos son perfectos por ser invertebrados y eso es lo que haréis en el día de hoy. Al final de la clase me enseñareis vuestros adelantos', añadió, cosa que hizo que las protestas de los alumnos disminuyeran un poco. 'El hechizo está en la pizarra. Podéis empezar.'

James miró como McGonagall se alejaba hasta su mesa, luego su vista pasó a sus dedos y a continuación a Sirius.

'Se ha vuelto loca', musitó, negando con la cabeza. '¡Mis preciosos dedos convertidos en gusanos!'

Se miró una vez más las manos y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

'¿A qué espera para comenzar, señor Potter?', preguntó McGonagall, que escribía en la pizarra dándoles la espalda.

James se preguntó si tendría ojos en el cogote, porque sino... Se volvió y miró al resto de sus amigos, que ya trabajaban con sus varitas apuntando a sus dedos. Se podía decir que afortunadamente para ellos no ocurría nada.

'Deberíamos empezar', dijo James, sacando su varita.

'¿Qué hay que hacer?', preguntó Sirius a su mejor amigo.

'Sin varita harás poco', replicó James, fijándose en que su amigo no la había sacado aún.

'¿Ese palito?', comentó Sirius, mirando con curiosidad la varita de James.

'¿Pali...? Un segundo', murmuró, bajando aún más la voz. '¿No sabes lo que es una varita?'

'Ese palito¿no?'

'Sí, bueno, pero...', James meneó la cabeza, incrédulo. '¿La has traído?'

'Creo que está en la mochila.'

Sirius se inclinó a rebuscar entre los gruesos libros que había en su mochila y, triunfante, sacó poco después "su palito".

'Lleva la varita siempre encima¿vale? Es importante. Es tu método para hacer magia.'

Sirius asintió entusiasmado, como un niño pequeño.

'Bien, mira el hechizo de la pizarra', empezó a decir James, pero justo entonces McGonagall se plantó delante de los dos tiesa como un palo, tapándoles la pizarra.

'¿Aún no han empezado?', bramó, haciendo que miles de ojos se clavasen en ellos.

'Verá profesora, es que...'

'No quiero excusas, señor Potter. Veamos si ya que tanto hablan, saben hacer la transformación. A ver, usted, señor Black.'

'No, profesora, que...', intentó explicarse una vez más James, pero en vano.

'Guarde silencio ahora mismo a menos que quiera una detención, señor Potter', advirtió McGonagall, sus labios tan finos y apretados que casi no se distinguían de la piel. 'Haga la transformación, señor Black.'

James lanzó una mirada desesperada a Remus, que en seguida comprendió lo que pasaba. Sus ojos se abrieron, asustados ante lo que podía suponer la revelación del secreto que debían guardar.

James cruzó los dedos por debajo de la mesa mientras miraba a Sirius, que al parecer no sabía muy bien qué debía hacer.

Éste miró de reojo a la profesora, que seguía delante suyo, esperando con cada vez menos paciencia. Optó por imitar a sus compañeros... Suerte que antes se había fijado en cómo hacían magia.

'¡Mutatio vermis!', exclamó, moviendo la varita, apuntando a sus dedos.

Estos de inmediato cambiaron de color a uno más terroso y empezaron a moverse descontrolados, como si fuesen de gelatina.

Los ojos de James se abrieron como platos, incrédulo de que Sirius lo hubiese podido hacer a la primera.

Sirius miró a McGonagall con inocencia, y vio que ésta estaba incluso asombrada. Las comisuras de sus labios amagaban un principio de sonrisa.

'10 puntos para Gryffindor, señor Black', anunció, para luego girarse hacia James. 'Veamos si sabe hacerlo usted igual, señor Potter.'

James empalideció. Alzó la varita, apuntando a su mano izquierda. Murmuró el hechizo, pero no ocurrió nada. El chico frunció el entrecejo y unas finas arrugas le aparecieron en la frente.

McGonagall lo miró, enarcando las cejas.

'Siga practicando', ordenó, caminando hacia otro alumno.

James no apartaba la vista de sus dedos. ¿No lo había conseguido¿Y su mejor amigo, de quien se podía decir que no había practicado magia en su vida, sí?

Torció el gesto, volviendo a alzar la varita y murmuró de nuevo las palabras mágicas. Ésta vez sus dedos si cambiaron, volviéndose como los de Sirius.

'¡Profesora, profesora!', exclamó, poniéndose en pie de un salto. '¡Lo he consegui- IARRGG!'

Se dio un golpe con la mano en la nuca, sintiendo unos fríos y desagradables tentaculitos. Se volvió, asqueado, y vio a Sirius riéndose a carcajadas, apoyándose en la mesa, ya sin fuerzas.

'¡JODER, SIRIUS!'

'¡10 puntos menos, señor Potter!'

'Pero profesora...'

'¡Siga practicando!'

James se sentó farfullando entre dientes algo ininteligible, mientras el resto de los alumnos lo miraban, algunos divertidos y otros enfadados por la pérdida de puntos el primer día de clase.

Sirius, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, levantó la mano, y sus gusanitos se movieron a modo de saludo.

'Eres idiota... me has dado un susto horrible', protestó, llevándose una mano al cuello, como si recordara el asqueroso tacto de los gusanos. Hizo una mueca y pasó la mano por la túnica de Sirius, como si se limpiase. Éste se inclinó hacia atrás y estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla.

'¡Finite incatatem!', dijo la voz de la profesora McGonagall, haciendo que sus dedos volviesen a la normalidad.

James, que justo estaba acercando su mano hacia Sirius para atacarlo, se vio moviendo sus dedos en el aire. Se los miró y, soltando un suspiro de decepción, apartó la mano.

'En vista de que solo sabéis comportaros como niños...'

RIIIINGG

'¡Se acabó la clase!', anunció James, como si la gente no se hubiese enterado.

McGonagall elevó los ojos al cielo, pero les dejó irse. Antes de marcharse, James se acercó a ella.

'Por cierto, quería decirle que Sirius no sabe hacer magia', murmuró, en un susurro. Luego sonrió con picardía. 'Hasta mañana, profesora.'

Y así, dejando a una perpleja McGonagall en clase, salieron todos al pasillo.

**oºoºoºoºoºoºoºo**

'Suerte del principiante, está claro', dijo Remus, sin poderse creer que Sirius hubiese hecho el complicadísimo hechizo a la primera.

Lily y sus amigas se habían marchado a Aritmancia, así que podían hablar con completa libertad de la pérdida de memoria de Sirius.

Éste sonrió. Llevaba su varita en la mano y la miraba con mucha curiosidad. James lo observó en silencio, y luego volvió a girarse hacia el licántropo.

'Creo que tendremos que enseñarle un par de cosas... Las más elementales, ya sabes. Si ha sido capaz de hacer una transformación humana no será muy difícil hacerle aprender los hechizos básicos.'

'Podemos turnarnos para enseñarle', sugirió Remus, llevándose una mano a la barbilla pensativo.

'Conmigo no contéis', murmuró un Peter algo avergonzado. 'Estoy seguro de que me enseñaría él más cosas a mí que yo a él.'

'¡Ja, no digas tonterías, Wormtail!', exclamó James. 'Cuando digo hechizos básicos son básicos, como el de levitación, abrir puertas...'

'Ah, bueno. Entonces vale.'

'¿De qué habláis?', preguntó entonces Sirius, que había estado entretenido moviendo su varita mágica, como si hiciese algún encantamiento.

'Me temo que tus horas lectivas van a aumentar, Padfoot, amigo', explicó James, girando por un corredor de camino a la Sala Común.

'¿Ah, sí? McGonagall parecía contenta conmigo', dijo, moviendo de nuevo su varita.

Fue entonces cuando, por ese giro de muñeca, una ráfaga de aire se levantó, haciendo que la falda de una alumna saliese disparada. La pobre muchacha soltó un grito, intentando taparse desesperada la ropa interior.

Los Merodeadores, ruborizados, apartaron la vista de la chica todos a la vez y apresuraron el paso, como si de una sola mente se tratase.

'¡Decidido! Empezamos ahora mismo', exclamó James, echando a correr.

**oºoºoºoºoºoºoºo**

'Creo que no era suerte del principiante, Moony', dijo James, tirado en su cama de cualquier manera.

Se habían saltado la comida para enseñar a Sirius varios encantamientos. Sorprendentemente, le habían salido todos bien a la primera y, sino fuese porque de vez en cuando los olvidaba, se podía saber ya muchísimos. Muchos más, al menos, que los que James había planeado enseñarle en un principio.

'_Engorgio',_ musitó Sirius sin ganas, apoyando su mejilla sobre una mano. Apuntó al libro que estaba leyendo Remus, uno de la Biblioteca, y éste adquirió proporciones descomunales. Prácticamente planchó a Remus en el suelo.

'¡Socorro!', exclamó el licántropo, moviendo las manos sin poderse mover debajo del libro.

James terminó con rapidez con el encantamiento. Se incorporó, sentándose en la cama.

'Los hace todos bien. ¿Merece la pena seguir con esto?', preguntó, balanceándose levemente, aburrido.

'No sé... es como si lo recordase.'

'¡A lo mejor los tiene en el subconsciente!', sugirió Peter, levantándose de golpe. 'Leí una vez una cosa... ¡Ahora vuelvo!'

Y salió disparado de la habitación. James, Remus y Sirius se miraron, y decidieron quedarse esperando, a ver qué se le había ocurrido a su pequeño amigo.

Esperaron, esperaron... Quince minutos más tarde, hasta el gorro, justo cuando iban a salir a buscar a Peter, éste apareció jadeante en la puerta.

'¡Lo tengo!', exclamó casi sin fuerzas, alzando un libro en el aire.

'¿Y qué es?'

'Vamos a hipnotizarlo', anunció sentándose. Se puso el libro en las rodillas y empezó a buscar la página.

'¿Hipnotizar? Pero eso...

'Si lo tiene en el subconsciente todo, puede que lo recuerde con la hipnosis', expuso Peter, señalando con el dedo el principio de una página. 'Aquí está.'

'¿Crees que funcionarÿ', preguntó James, no muy seguro.

'Claro que sí. A ver... necesitamos un reloj o algo así.'

'¿Valdrá con el muñeca?', dijo James, empezando a desabrocharse el reloj.

Remus negó.

'Supongo que tendrá que ser de estos antiguos... Yo tengo uno', replicó, levantándose y yendo hacia su baúl. Poco después dejaba encima de la mesa un reloj de plata, redondo, con una tapa en la que ponía "_John Lupin_".

'Era de mi padre; me lo regaló al venir a Hogwarts.'

'Ése vale', dijo Peter. 'Y ahora solo hay que hipnotizarlo. ¿Quién quiere hacerlo?'

'Moony', propuso James, a lo que el aludido le respondió con una mirada no muy convencida.

'Pues venga. Sirius, siéntate aquí', dijo Peter, señalando una de las dos sillas. 'Y tú, Remus, enfrente de Padfoot.'

'No sé...', empezó, pero Peter no le dejó añadir nada más. Le plantó el libro delante de las narices y le señaló el lugar dónde venían las instrucciones. 'Mmm... veamos.'

Cogió el reloj por la cadena plateada y lo levantó, haciendo que se balancease.

'Concéntrate... eh, ah sí... Concéntrate en el reloj, Padfoot.'

'No tienes que titubear, Remus', advirtió Peter, mirando todo muy interesado desde la cama, junto a James.

'Vale... Vuelvo a empezar', dijo, aclarándose la garganta. 'Mira el reloj, Sirius.'

'Está bien', replicó el sujeto del experimento, clavando sus ojos grises en el viejo reloj.

'Y no hables.'

'Lo siento.'

'Shhhh...', susurró Remus. 'Que perturbas las buenas vibraciones.'

'Ah.'

'SHHHHHHHHHH.'

Sirius cerró la boca.

Remus empezó a balancear el reloj, de forma que éste adquiriese un movimiento constante, rítmico.

'Mira el reloj, Sirius... Tienes sueño, mucho sueño. Mira el reloj... Mira... Tienes sueño, los párpados se te cierran... Sueño... Mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho sueño... Mira el reloj, el movimiento... Eh, Sirius ¿lo estás mirando?'

'Eh, ah... sí, claro', asintió éste, demasiado rápido para ser sincero.

'Esto es una pérdida de tiempo', dijo Remus, dejando el reloj en la mesa al ver que lo único que conseguía era que las pupilas de Sirius se moviesen al ritmo del éste. 'Lo único que consigue es marearme. Mejor lo dejamos.'

'Apoyo la moción', dijo Sirius, levantando la mano. 'Estoy harto de estudiar, y tengo hambre.'

'Podemos pasarnos por las cocinas antes de ir a Defensa', sugirió James, y su tripa lo secundó.

'Buena idea', dijo Sirius, poniéndose en pie y desperezándose. 'A comer, a comer.'

**oºoºoºoºoºoºoºo**

Esa noche, incapaz de dormir, Bellatrix Black bajó a su Sala Común. Era más de media noche, pero estaba completamente despierta.

No había dejado de darle vueltas a lo que podía ocurrirle a su primo.

Sus pasos resonaron por toda la estancia, pero Severus, la única persona que había a esas horas en la estancia, no se giró. Siguió leyendo, concentrado como estaba.

Bellatrix se sentó en silencio en el orejero que había enfrente del chico y lo observó largo rato, sin verdaderamente fijarse en ningún detalle.

Su mente vagaba por teorías sin sentido... Bueno, todas sin sentido excepto una, por mucho que le chocase.

Era sólo cuestión de ir atando cabos.

Primero, Sirius se daba un golpe en la cabeza. Luego no contestaba a sus incitaciones. Por último, no sólo no la reconocía, sino que la piropeaba, algo que el Sirius que conocía no hubiese hecho ni muerto.

¿Respuesta? Había perdido la memoria.

Esa era la más probable... En su defecto podía haberse vuelto rematadamente loco, pero no lo creía.

Y si era lo primero, entonces podía sacar mucho a la situación. Si Sirius no la recordaba, si no tenía ninguna opinión sobre ella y, por tanto, no la odiaba, podía sacar provecho.

¿Para ella? No. Más bien por el honor de la Sangre Limpia.

Ni siquiera Potter podría hacer algo para impedirlo.

Pero antes necesitaba hacer una cosa, y conocía perfectamente a la persona que lo haría por ella. De hecho, lo tenía delante.

Sus ojos se clavaron en Severus. Entornó los párpados, pensando en la mejor manera de enfocar el secreto. Optó por lo directo.

'¿Severus?', susurró suavemente, quedándose en silencio después. Sintió los ojos impacientes del chico mirarla. Odiaba que le interrumpiesen la lectura. 'Creo que sé algo que puede interesarte.'

'¿Cómo qué?', soltó desagradable, sus labios formando una mueca. No terminaba de fiarse de ella.

Bellatrix lo miró fijamente, tragándose sus ganas de obligarle a ser respetuoso. En ese momento no necesitaba un enemigo, sino alguien que hiciese sin saberlo el trabajo sucio por ella.

'Es sobre Black.'

Los ojos de Severus relucieron en la oscuridad, y fue entonces cuando Bellatrix supo que contaba con toda su atención. Se inclinó hacia adelante y comenzó a hablar.

**N/A ¡Fiiiinnnn! Este es más largo, verdad? Casi dos hojas más que los anteriores... Es que se me ocurrió meter la escena de la hipnosis y me quedó más largo. De todas formas lo escribí muy rápido.**

**Para los amantes de Bella... Bueno, aún no tiene un papel muy importante, pero tiempo al tiempo. Nadie desea como yo que su personaje se meta de lleno en la historia, cosa que ocurrirá en el siguiente xapi. Ya se verá lo que ha maquinado Bellatrix, aunque en este se ha dejado traslucir algo... "por honor a la Sangre Limpia". ¿Qué os sugiere?**

**Y bueno, creo que os dejo ya, porque empiezo a escribir y no termino. Contesto los reviews (musas grax a todos; me hacéis muy feliiiiiizzz)**

**PD. Por sugerencia de lectores, me he planteado no terminar "El beso de Judas" en el xapi 2, sino seguir con él. Tengo que admitir que me gusta como he puesto a Rodolphus en ese fic, y siempre está Rabastan por ahí... Mmm¿qué opináis? Si se me ocurre alguna idea tal vez lo haga. ¿Alguna sugerencia? O tal vez dejar ese así y dejarlo como una parte de un fic más largo que trate sobre ellos.**

**PD2: Ya tengo escrito el siguiente xapi, con macro aparición de Bellatrix jejje. Seguramente lo subiré durante la semana siguiente, a ver si puedo el martes o así, que es el idea que mejor lo tengo por los exams.**

**CONTESTO REVIEWS: (en algunos casos saldrán contestaciones a cosas que me decíais en el xapi 2 de EBDJ)**

**AnnaTB**: Jejje, weno, en realidad tengo k admitir que como habla Bella a Sirius no es mi ideal de Bella, xo simplemente me imaginé que en público ella debe tratar a Sirius no con confianza, sino como Drako trata a Harry, intentando dejarle en ridículo y reirse a su costa. Xo weno... se ruboriza, ja, k mona! Rec. Fot, x otra parte... weno, va a su ritmo, es decir, sin avanzar jejej. Es k no veas lo k me cuesta ponerme, xo en fin. No te gustan los Sirius-Lily? A mi tampoco jejje, aunque tengo pensado un J/L/S mas que nada para cambiar un poco.

**Angela30**: Agrégame al msn cuando kieras! Siempre me gusta hablar con vosotros. Mmm, habra romance Sirius-Bella (al fin y al cabo es un fic sobre esa pareja) xo algo... distinto. Jjeje, es q no quiero adelantar nada. Xo ya en el siguiente xapi Bella empieza con su plan y empezareis a ver a qué me refiero.

**Mina**: Jo, me empiezo a abrumar con tu presencia xDD En fin, graxias por darme tu visión crítica de los fics (después de todo lo que me costó pasártelos...). Se supone que estas vacas iba a formatear el pc, pero está claro que a este ritmo me da el año k viene. Y mi hermanito tan pesado el... quiero jugar al WOW y no se despega, snig xD

**Nury**: Oh... jeje, es genial encontrarte por aki! Nunca pensé que vendrías, me diste una sorpresa! Ya sabes k toy esperando tu Bella-Sirius eh? Sino seré yo la que afile los cuchillos... Yo x aki ya empiezo a recolectar un grupo de seguidores de Bellatrix mauhaahhahahaa! Mmm, y eso de k este no es de mis fics fuertecitos de Bella. Si te pasas por otros ya veras, ya veras... Acabaras adorándola y te unirás al club!

**LilyDarkBlack**: Juju, tengo aki muchas cosas para comentar. Asik picante el beso J/S eh? Las amigas... pues las metí en el ultimo momento, aunk no pienso darlas muxo protagonismo. Y lo del anillo... a los 21? O.O Lo dijo JK? Jejje, sé q es pronto, xo en realidad "no" se han comprometido. Weno, ya veréis. Es algo raro para no hacerlos tan jóvenes comprometidos. Y el xapi 6 de Azkaban ya esta terminado... keda pokito ya!

**Bellatrix Black**: Weno, ya empezaré a ir avanzando la relación entre estos dos. Estoy temiendo que me va a costar pero mucho a hacer a Bellatrix en este fic... ya veréis porqué. Hablando sobre EBDJ pues me alegro k te guste q trate esos temas. A mi me ha pasado que leyendo cosas se me va abriendo la mente (en el caso del slash por ejemplo). Es un buen principio k la gente se acostumbre a ver esos temas en cosas cotidianas como leer creo yo. Aunque mi primer objetivo era porque la escena final me pareció muy salvaje y en cierto modo triste jejej... la tengo en mi cabeza bien guardadita!

**Marin Black**: Jjejej, toda una romántica eres tu... besos, tulipanes y tarjetitas como tu dices. En fin, me alegro de que te gustase el xapi. Como ves la aparición de Bella fue mínima, y casi no abrió la boca, pero era imp! Ya se ha enterado de todo ejjejje... K planeara? Muahahhaa, es un misterio! Un dibujo de la escena del Slash? Estaría genial! Siempre he querido tener dibujos de ciertas escenas de mis fics, pero cuando las empiezo me frustro xq no me salen jeje. Y como te digo tb en el 6 de Azkaba también, pásatelo bien en esas vacaciones y ya me contaras! Un besazo, wapisima!

**Agus y Moony**: "Orden Bellasiriusana" jejje. Estaria bien, tengo k admitirlo. Pensé una vez en empezar una de Bella, pero el nombre de Orden Bellatrixiana me sonaba fatal XD Estaría bien animarnos a hacer alguna de esas y expandir la obsesión de Bella x todo el mundo! MUAAHAHAHAHA... jeje, vale, ya me callo. Muxas gracias por tu review, siempre me hace ilusión ver reviews tuyos de vez en cuando en mis fics y ver q sigues leyéndome. Bss!

**Vampisandi**: Aki tienes la continuación! A ver k te parece! En cuanto al concurso... mmm, a mi me falta un verano diferente y con el de HP y su hermana perdida pues aun no lo tengo, xo la autora dijo k no podía enviárnoslo. Puse un mensaje en el foro del concurso contando lo k ocurría, y Kimy dice que lo tenemos k leer desde alli... k horror! No sé si podré. Creo que es algo superior a mis fuerzas.

**Elizabeth Black**: Wenas! Creo que tienes razón... Este no va a ser tan denso, como tu dices. No se trata tanto las creencias de Bellatrix sino más bien una época de su vida con Sirius, y al haber romance... weno, todo es mas fácil de comprender. X cierto, k tal el otro dia? Terminaste Linaje, dinero y poder? Ya me contarás, mi joven lectora jejej


	5. Máscara

**N/A: Mmm... en el xapi anterior hubo personas que dijeron que había poca acción (acción, acción... lo que se dice acción no tiene). Tenéis razón, pero bueno, estoy introduciendo más o menos el fic. A partir de éste xapi Bella empieza con su siniestro y malvado plan. También he pensado que la comedia es muy diferente de mis otros fics... ya expliqué que era porque está Bella, pero creo que lo del xapi anterior no podía llamarse comedia. Todos los personajes son más maduros y serios que en mis otros fics.**

**Joanne**

**V. Máscara**

'¿Quieres dejarlo ya en paz?', gritó James a la chica morena, harto de ella y de su persecución sin sentido.

Desde que se había hecho público que Sirius estaba amnésico y que no recordaba absolutamente nada, Claire Henson, la novia de éste en sexto curso, no dejaba de acosarlo para que volviese con él.

Llevaban casi una semana así, en esa ridícula situación, con la chica rondándoles como una mosca y Sirius sin comprender absolutamente nada, a pesar de que habían intentado explicárselo.

Pero la paciencia de James tenía un límite, y había llegado hasta él.

Ahora se encontraba con ella en uno de los corredores, intentando explicarla –de muy malos modos, ya que por los buenos no lo parecía haber comprendido- que Sirius no tenía ningún interés en ella.

'¡Ni amnésico volvería contigo Sirius!', soltó James, claramente refiriéndose a la situación actual que la muchacha intentaba aprovechar. 'Tendría que ser gilipollas después de lo que le hiciste.'

Aparentemente dolida, Claire retrocedió un par de pasos. De pronto, se dio la vuelta y se marchó corriendo. James vio que lloraba, pero no sintió ninguna compasión por ella.

'¿Crees que lo volverá a intentar?', preguntó Remus, que había estado escuchando con Sirius y Peter en una de las aulas vacías.

'Más le vale que no.'

'No es que no te esté agradecido, Prongs', murmuró Sirius, mirando por donde se había ido Claire llorando. '¿Pero no...?'

'Créeme que no he sido duro. Esa idiota te puso los cuernos el año pasado con uno de Ravenclaw, que la dejó a los dos días.'

'Ah.'

Sirius no agregó nada más. La pena que había sentido por esa chica acababa de desaparecer. Si había algo que le importaba era la fidelidad, y aparentemente Claire ese concepto lo tenía algo olvidado.

'Recordadme que esta vez sí tengo que matar a Snape. Ese cabrón... ', masculló James entre dientes, recordando con viveza como hacía una semana había soltado el secreto de Sirius.

'No subestimes a Snape, James.'

James lanzó una mirada furiosa a Remus, que suspiró resignado. Estaba de mal humor, y cuando eso ocurría lo mejor era no intentar convencerlo de nada.

'¿Pero cómo se enteró?', preguntó Peter por décima vez esa semana.

'Eso me gustaría saber a mí', susurró James, y por un segundo Remus vio una expresión algo depredadora en su rostro. Pero fue sólo un segundo.

**oºoºoºoºoºoºoºo**

El compartir la clase de Pociones con la casa Slytherin no contribuyó a aumentar el humor de James. Estaba empezando a sacar las cosas cuando recibió el impacto de algo viscoso e indefinido en uno de los cristales de las gafas. Soltó tal palabrota que el profesor, que normalmente estaba distraído y nos prestaba mucha atención a sus alumnos, se volvió alarmado. Sin dudarlo, lo separó de Sirius, pensando que éste había sido el causante, pues se reía disimuladamente.

'Usted', ordenó, señalando a Bellatrix, que no pudo evitar la sorpresa. 'Póngase aquí con... '

'Black ', dijo Sirius, al ver que el profesor no se sabía su nombre. Pero ni su nombre ni el del resto de su alumnado. Iba en clase vigilando los calderos, sin prestar atención a quienes eran los propietarios. Miró a James, que había empalidecido preocupantemente. 'Póngase al lado de...'

Severus no se molestó en decir su nombre. Tenía el rostro tan contraído por la rabia y el odio que no pudo pronunciar ni una sola protesta.

James recogió sus cosas con brusquedad y se sentó sin ganas al lado de Snape, sin dirigirle ni una mirada. Sabía que si lo miraba le partiría la cara, por múltiples razones, entre ellas que simplemente no lo soportaba.

Todos miraban preocupados a los dos grupos. No se sabía cuál podía quedar peor, si James y Severus, o Bellatrix y Sirius.

Pero sorprendentemente para todos ninguno armó alboroto. James y Snape se ignoraron deliberadamente y cada uno se dedicó a preparar _su_ poción, cada uno con _su_ libro, _sus_ instrumentos y _sus_ ingredientes. Mientras sus ojos no coincidieran, se mantuvieran separados a más de un metro y no se hablasen todo marcharía bien.

Sirius y Bellatrix... ellos eran otra historia. Bellatrix dirigió una sonrisa a su primo y se sentó a su lado, empezando de inmediato a hacer la poción. Después de machacar unas hierbas en el mortero, se quedó mirando a Sirius.

'Las estás cortando mal', dijo con suavidad, inclinándose hacia el chico. Sirius sintió que algo revoloteaba en su tripa cuando Bella posó su mano sobre la de él, para indicarle como debía cortar las raíces. 'Así mejor.'

La muchacha estudió el rostro de Sirius. Vio rubor, pero también recelo. Sonrió con amargura, sabiendo que James había hecho bien su trabajo hablándole sobre ella... seguramente no muy bien.

No pasaba nada. Simplemente sería un obstáculo más que tendría que sortear.

'¿Puedes mirar cuántas patas de araña hay que echar, por favor?', preguntó Bellatrix, volviendo como si nada hubiese pasado a su caldero.

'T-tres', balbuceó Sirius.

No podía apartar la vista de ella. Admiró su cuerpo esbelto, sus caderas torneadas cuando se inclinó hacia delante. Contempló sus rasgos perfectos, su rostro pálido y hermoso. Sus labios tan deseables...

Bellatrix se sabía observada. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Era tan sorprendente... y, sin embargo, no la disgustaba.

Su primo, que no mucho antes la había odiado a muerte, ahora se la comía con los ojos.

Se volvió hacia Sirius, y le dedicó la sonrisa más espléndida que fue capaz de esbozar. Él bajó los ojos, completamente rojo.

'¿Me puedes prestar púas de erizo? Creo que las he perdido', dijo Bellatrix, y la expresión de angelical inocencia que puso hizo que Sirius le pasase el bote entero. 'Gracias.'

Para cuando poco después sonó la campana, Sirius ya no conseguía mirar a Bellatrix sin parecer estúpido. La muchacha recogió todo rápido y se marchó, despidiéndose con una dulce sonrisa.

Sirius se quedó sentado, viéndola marchar. Unos gritos lo despertaron de tan ridícula ensoñación, y al mirar al lugar de donde provenían los gritos, vio que James estaba a punto de lanzarse al cuello de Snape, que había retrocedido con una cruel mueca en los labios.

Entre Lily, Peter y Remus, además de Sirius que se les unió de inmediato, consiguieron sacarlo de allí evitando el asesinato.

'Lo mato, lo mato, lo mato...', mascullaba James, lanzando letales miradas hacia la puerta entreabierta de la clase de Pociones.

'¿Cómo se le puede ocurrir poneros juntos?', soltó Lily, sin dirigirse a nadie de especial.

'Fuera de sus pociones, el profesor no se entera de nada', murmuró Remus, que de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a James por si acaso a este le daba el venazo de volver corriendo a por Snape. 'Nadie en su sano juicio los pondría juntos... ¡ni tampoco a Black y a Sirius!'

Los ojos de los tres –James seguía perdido en su letanía de asesinato- confluyeron en Sirius, que los miró suplicando mentalmente por no ruborizarse.

'¿Y qué tal vosotros?', preguntó Peter encogiéndose de hombros, esperando una larga protesta por parte de Sirius, como ocurría cada vez que se encontraba con Bellatrix.

'Pues... no me ha caído mal.'

Ante tal respuesta, James, que caminaba arrastrando los pies, se tropezó y se dio el castañazo padre besando el suelo de piedra.

**oºoºoºoºoºoºoºo**

'Aún martes...', bufó el chico de gafas, mirando la pila de libros que tenía delante. Estaban cerrados y, sin embargo, se supone que debía estar buscando en ellos información para el trabajo de Pociones.

'Trabaja y ya verás como no te aburres', propuso una voz femenina desde atrás, sorprendiendo a James. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y como premio le plantó uno de los libros encima de su pergamino impoluto. Lily se sentó en la silla vacía que había al lado de su novio, sonriendo.

'¡Una fantástica idea!', ironizó James, cogiendo el libro entre sus manos. Lo miró, lo dio la vuelta, lo volvió a mirar pensativo y acabó dejándolo sin abrir en la montaña de libros donde había estado hasta entonces.

La pelirroja intercambió una rápida mirada con Remus y luego puso los ojos en blanco. Su vista se detuvo entonces en Sirius, que se llevaba la pluma a la barbilla, haciéndose cosquillas.

'Oye, Lily ¿tú que piensas? Yo técnicamente no soy Sirius, así que...', sus ojos se pusieron brillantes y, para provocar más efecto, puso morritos. '¿Por qué tengo que hacer los deberes yo?'

Remus le dio una colleja.

'¡Au!', exclamó Sirius. Lo que Remus no sabía es que no protestaba por el golpe, sino porque se había metido la pluma en el ojo y ahora éste le lloraba, rojo por el escozor.

'No digas tonterías, Padfoot', susurró Remus, moviendo a toda velocidad su vista del libro a su trabajo, su mano escribiendo igual de rápido. 'Poneos a trabajar ya o nos van a echar de la Biblioteca.'

Farfullando entre dientes, Sirius echó una mirada a James, pero vio que éste tenía sus propios problemas. Él y Lily intentaban ahogar la risa, provocada por a saber qué, mordiéndose el jersey y escondiendo la cabeza detrás de la pila de libros, a salvo de la mirada de Madame Pince.

Muy aburrido, Sirius se levantó, alejándose de la zona de trabajo hacia las estanterías. Tropezó con la mochila de Peter, que, tan descuidado como siempre, la había dejado en medio. Maldiciendo en voz baja, llegó hasta la zona dedicada a las Pociones, dispuesto a buscar algo que le pudiese ser útil.

Un par de ojos grises, que habían estado espiando con atención al grupo detrás de una de las enormes estanterías, se detuvieron ahora en la figura de Sirius.

Bellatrix sonrió con malicia. Estaba en la misma zona que su primo, pero al otro lado de la estantería. Podía ver su pelo negro y el principio de su frente entre la parte superior de la fila de libros y una de las baldas, pues estaba algo agachado mirando los títulos. Esperó a que eligiese uno de los libros y entonces ella sacó el que estaba enfrente.

Sus ojos coincidieron, los de ella divertidos y los de él recelosos.

'Que coincidencia ¿verdad?'

Sirius entrecerró los ojos y un par de arrugas le aparecieron en la frente al fruncir el ceño, pero no contestó. Su mirada se desvió hacia James, pero no pudo verlo por las estanterías. Empezó a caminar despacio, ignorando a Bellatrix.

Con paciencia fingida, ésta lo siguió. Sus ojos se encontraban a menudo por la ranura formada entre libros y balda, pero los de él en seguida se apartaban.

Llegó el punto en que la estantería terminó y se encontraron cara a cara, apenas a un par de pasos de distancia el uno del otro. Sirius ya no pudo apartar la mirada.

Bellatrix se apoyó levemente en la estantería, en una postura tan sensual que a Sirius se le secó la boca.

'¿Quieres dar una vuelta?', dijo en voz baja. Avanzó un par de pasos, y se volvió para guiñar un ojo a Sirius. 'Venga, vamos. Este sitio es muy aburrido.'

Ya olvidándose de James y de todos los consejos que le había dado respecto a ella después de la clase de Pociones, Sirius la siguió sin dudarlo.

Caminó detrás de ella sin decir nada, sin ni siquiera preguntar a dónde se dirigían. Eso le quedó claro en cuanto sintió el aire helado en la cara y vio los terrenos de Hogwarts cubiertos de nieve.

Los labios de Bella esbozaron una tenue sonrisa. Estaban solos. No es que disfrutase andando por los terrenos con ese frío, pero podía verse bastante comprometida si los Slytherin la veían hablando con Black.

Caminó durante un rato, hasta casi llegar al lago. Por esa zona, cerca de los árboles, había un grupo de rocas grandes. Eligió una y se sentó, subiendo los pies para que no tocaran la nieve. Se quedó mirando a Sirius, que se había quedado de pie, observándola.

'No hace falta que estés tan tenso', dijo Bella, indicándole con la mirada una de las rocas. Sirius bajó los ojos, avergonzado, y se sentó al lado de la muchacha. 'Supongo que tu amigo te ha dicho muchas cosas de mí, y sospecho que ninguna buena.'

'N-no... James no...'.

'No hace falta que mientas por él. Nunca le he caído bien, eso no es ningún secreto', murmuró Bellatrix, y Sirius se creyó por completo la expresión falsamente dolida de la primera. 'Debe ser cosa de familia ¿sabes?'

Sirius la miró en silencio. En su opinión la muchacha estaba adorable, con las mejillas sonrosadas por el frío, el vaho que se formaba alrededor de su boca, su cabello levemente mojado por la nieve que empezaba a caer. Bellatrix se apartó inconscientemente uno de los mechones mojados que se pegaban a su rostro y paseó sus ojos grises por el paisaje que la rodeaba.

'Su familia siempre ha odiado a la nuestra... injustamente', añadió Bellatrix, apenas en un susurro. Miró a Sirius de reojo y vio que éste le prestaba atención. 'Nos han acusado sin pruebas de pertenecer al Lado Oscuro.'

'Tendrán sus razones', dijo Sirius, quien confiaba ciegamente en James y dudaba que éste le hubiese mentido tan descaradamente. Su mejor amigo le había advertido con insistencia que no se acercase a su prima, que era peligrosa. Sin embargo, al verla ahí sentada, parecía tan desprotegida...

'Puede que antes sí', dijo Bellatrix, con los ojos brillantes, 'pero fue hace muchos años. Simplemente somos una familia que sigue guardando la Sangre Limpia, nada más.'

'Nunca he entendido bien eso... '

'Los Sangre Limpia son los verdaderos magos, los que descienden de antiguas familias de hace siglos. Su magia es mucho más pura y eficaz que la de los Sangre Suc... digo, que la de los hijos de Muggles o los que tienen sangre mezclada.'

'¿Tú crees?', dudó Sirius. 'A mí Lily me parece muy buena bruja.'

Bellatrix apretó los puños, intentando que su expresión no delatase el asco que sentía hacia la pelirroja.

'Solo tienes que fijarte, Sirius. Mira a James, mírate a ti... y mira al resto de tus amigos. ¿Quién tiene más facilidad para la magia? Vosotros. ¿Quién hace los hechizos sin necesidad de practicarlos? Vosotros. Y los dos sois Sangre Limpia... '

Sirius no replicó. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, recordando como Remus se había sorprendido por la facilidad que tenía para hacer los hechizos, recordando cuando él y James aprendían tan rápido a transformar su cuerpo... Recordaba también que a sus amigos les costaba más, aunque fuesen buenos, y empezó a creerse las palabras de Bellatrix.

'¿Ves? Por eso nuestra familia intenta mantener el linaje puro', dijo la muchacha, al leer la expresión de Sirius como si de un libro abierto se tratase. 'Desean que sus hijos sean mejores magos... y eso no es un crimen como dice tu amigo ¿verdad?'

Sirius negó con la cabeza, en un mar de dudas.

'Él siempre me ha odiado... No lo entiendo', dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Su rostro adquirió un tinte tan triste que parecía que verdaderamente la opinión de James la afectaba. 'Nunca le he dado razones para que me trate así.'

La mirada tan desvalida que Bellatrix le dirigió hizo que Sirius tuviese que contener el impulso de correr a estrecharla entre sus brazos.

**oºoºoºoºoºoºoºo**

Lily hizo sentarse a James por décima vez, y por onceava vez el chico de gafas se levantó.

'Voy a buscarlo', dijo con firmeza.

Remus meneó la cabeza, con la vista clavada en un libro que no leía.

'Le hemos buscado por todo el castillo, Prongs. Y ya se está haciendo de noche... Vendrá enseguida.'

'Te recuerdo que no tiene memoria, Remus, así que...'

'Te recuerdo que lleva una semana sin memoria y que ha tenido tiempo de sobra para aprenderse el castillo, James', replicó el licántropo, algo ofendido por el tono que había usado su amigo. Sabía que estaba preocupado por Sirius, pero eso no le daba derecho a tratarle de ese modo.

'Lo siento, Moony, no sé que me pasa', se disculpó James, volviéndose a sentar al lado de su novia. Lily le cogió la mano, apretándosela para darle ánimos.

El retrato se abrió y todos miraron a la vez, pero solo era Peter, que volvía de coger unos libros de la Biblioteca. Al darse cuenta de que Sirius había desaparecido, se habían levantado todos a buscarlo, olvidándose del trabajo que se supone que estaban haciendo y que solo Lily y Remus habían conseguido terminar.

De nuevo se abrió el retrato y esta vez sí fue Sirius quien entró por él. James se levantó de un brinco y corrió a su encuentro.

'¿Dónde has estado?', preguntó, esperando una buena explicación.

Sabía que Sirius no era un crío, sabía que había cumplido ya la mayoría de edad y que sabía cuidar de sí mismo... o por lo menos sabía antes de perder la memoria. Lo cierto es que este hecho le hacía ser especialmente sobreprotector con su mejor amigo. Sentía como si la responsabilidad de "cuidarlo" cayera exclusivamente sobre él.

'He ido a dar una vuelta', dijo Sirius. 'Me aburría en la Biblioteca y...'

'Pues la próxima vez avisa, Padfoot', replicó James, dudando entre darle o no una colleja a su amigo. 'Y no te tires dos horas para _dar una vuelta_.'

Sirius rió, mirando divertido a su mejor amigo.

'Has estado preocupado por mí.'

'¡Claro que no!', exclamó enfadado, dirigiéndose hacia la escalera que llevaba a su habitación.

Lily miró a James y luego sonrió pícara a Sirius.

'No ha parado quieto', dijo, ante lo que recibió la enfurecida mirada de James.

Sirius soltó una carcajada, rápidamente secundada por el resto de sus amigos.

**oºoºoºoºoºoºoºo**

El chico sabía que era tarde, pero su vista seguía clavada en el techo. Escuchaba los suaves ronquidos de sus compañeros de cuarto, todos dormidos desde hacía varias horas.

Pero él no podía dormir, ni siquiera lo intentaba.

Sirius no podía sacarse de la cabeza a su prima. En cuanto cerraba los ojos la veía mirándolo, con esos ojos grises tan parecidos a los suyos enmarcados por esas largas y negras pestañas. Veía –y sentía- el cuerpo de la chica cerca del suyo, cuando se inclinó hacia él antes de entrar en el hall.

Escuchaba una y otra vez sus palabras salir de sus húmedos labios, justo antes de que se despidiera con un beso en la mejilla.

"_No le digas que estuviste conmigo¿vale? Será nuestro secreto_."

**oºoºoºoºoºoºoºo**

**N/A: Creo que estoy loca... me muero de la risa al escribir a Bellatrix tan dulce y buena. Jaja, en serio, es tan retorcida. Me encanta la escena de la clase de Pociones... saca a relucir todas sus armas. ¿Y la del lago? Me imagino su cara de pena, como si fuese a llorar... xDD Se nota a distancia que está mintiendo, pero que bobalicón es Sirius. Se ha tragado absolutamente todo lo que le ha contado.**

**Y James... no me suele gustar (culpa de JK y su quinto libro!), pero adoro como protege a Sirius en este xapi. ¡Que tierno! No puedo dejar de imaginar un slash entre los dos, jijiji... Mi parte de la mente-adora-slash ya ve estas situaciones en todos lados; no puede ser... en este fic no, al menos.**

**La verdad es que no pensaba hacer que Sirius se sintiese tan atraído físicamente por Bellatrix, pero no he podido evitarlo. Mis dedos escriben solos **

**¿Empezáis a sacar el plan de Bella? Está muy amable con Sirius, hablando taaaaaan bien de los Black. ¿Qué pretende hacer? Jejje... Ya es bastante obvio. ¡Quiero teorías! Una cosita: tuve que poner que todos los amigos de Sirius eran o sangre sucia o mezclada, pues sino la "teoría" de Bellatrix no es válida. Yo creo que Peter es Sangre Limpia, pero si lo pongo así la teoría de que son mejores magos se va a donde yo me sé. Está claro que la teoría se la acaba de inventar Bella (solo hay que ver a Hermione, por ejemplo), pero le vale para que Sirius (pobre indefenso sin memoria) crea la razón por la que mantienen el linaje limpio.**

**Bella es mala, jejej, muuuuuuy mala mauhahahhaa... Me encanta, en serio. **

**Un bexito a todos los que siguen esta historia!**

**Joanne**

**CONTESTO REVIEWS!**

**KaicuDumb**: Te veo con el pc algo enfadado... jejje, si es k cuando estos cacharros tienen el día tonto no funciona ni patrás. En fin, me alegro de que te gustasen los dos xapis. La verdad es que tus mega reviews me alegrán el día, jejje... y al final salió la opción 2! Genial! Aunk de esto creo k ya te hablé en el mail k te envié. Toy pensando k oy estará el nuevo de MDUL. A ver si durante este finde puedo leerlo, jejje.

**Marin Black**: Jajja, odias a Lily? Nunca me lo hubiese imaginado. La verdad es que en mi esquema se me ha olvidado meter a Snape... tengo apenas 1 o 2 escenas con él. Creo que tendría k poner más. Este es especial Bella... k te parece esta nueva faceta suya, tan retorcida e hipócrita? Tiene a Sirius comiendo de su mano... Ya veremos lo de los bechos... xo creo k el final t gustará.

**Akasha**: Jo, eres buena... como ves adivinaste el plan de Bella, jejje... K te ha parecido? Weno, a mi James tp me cae bien, x culpa de kinto. Tierna esa parte? Tienes razón... podía haberle puesto a pensar k Sirius era gay juas... hubiera estado bien! En cuanto a EBDJ, pues tengo pensado seguirlo. Más o menos tengo la idea, solo que se me tienen k ocurrir más cositas jejje.

**Sara Fénix Black**: Muxas graxias x tu review, wapa! A ver que te parece este... eres tu tb una fan de Bella?

**Kristen Black**: Jejje, tu y tus criticas taaaaaaan largas. Explayate anda xD Y mañana de fiestuki... jaja, ya tengo ganas. Nos lo vamos a pasar muy muy way. Y el domingo tb! Menudo finde!

**AnnaTB**: Wolasss! Weno, en cuanto a RecFot subi un trocito nuevo en WB, no sé si lo viste. Hum... hubo otra xika k me dijo tb k el 4 estaba peor. Dime xq, anda. Así la próxima vez estaré atenta para k no me pase de nuevo. Me gusta k seais sinceras, así mejoro. Espero q este te guste mas... Bella sale más, como puedes ver, jejje.

**Bellatrix** **Black**: De EBDJ subiré otro... aunk aún no sé cuando jeje, tengo k pensar como lo seguiré. Entiendo k tuviese poka acción, la verdad es k no pasaba nada, jejje. En este Bella empieza su plan, y parece k va sobre ruedas jeje. Ya veremos como sigue (tengo k pensarlo aún jejje). Un besazo!

**Agus y Moony**: Sip, la verdad es k son xapis cortitos. Xo así actualizo antes jejje. Sino me pasaría como en SDY, k tardo más de un mes. Eso es lo weno de los xapis cortos, aunk sé k a veces me paso jejeje.

**Angela30**: Yo te aceptaré si me agregas... aceptó a todos jejje. Weno, el xq Bella se volvió mala lo tienes expuesto en SDY. Es demasiado largo xq meter en una historia tan cortita como esta jeje (SDY tendrá casi 50 xapis). Asík a ver si te animas a pasarte tb x ahí! Un besazo!

**Nury**: Ohh, jeje, en serio lloraste con Azkaban? Me emocionas! Jejje... A ver que te parece este. Aquí Bella sale practicamente todo el xapi, aunk digamos que de una manera un tanto peculiar. Kieres que los lie? Jejje, yo tb... xo tendreis k esperar a ver k pasa... muaahhahaa, hay que mantener el suspenso. Este no va a ser el tipiko fic de pareja clara, comopuede ser Azkaban o algun otro de esos k tengo x ahi. En fin... k mas? te puedo agregar? A ver si mañana me acuerdo! Me apetece hablar contigo, jiji... Y a ver en k keda lo del RPG... cuenta conmigo para Bella si aun hay un huekito.


	6. Todo Sobre La Luna Llena

**N/A ¡Bellatrix triunfa! En serio, me estoy planteando hacer una web sobre Bellatrix, pero una de estas en serio y no solo de grupos msn... Juas, juas. Ya veréis. Se me acaba de ocurrir la idea pero creo que la haré. Beellllaaaa! **

**Y otra cosa, aunque no viene a cuento. ¿Alguna vez os habéis preguntado cómo se pronuncia el nombre de Bellatrix en inglés? Yo en español lo digo como se escribe, pero en inglés se pronuncia (según me han dicho) o Belatrix (k no me gusta xo nada) o "Beiltrix" (o algo así). Este segundo sí suena bien... ya tengo ganas de verla en el kinta peli!**

**Y bueno, hablando sobre el fic propiamente dicho, en este aparecerán más sobre los Merodeadores (obviamente ya se sabe por el título, a mi prexioso Remsie le toca la luna llena del mes). Snif... pobrecito... Además, lamentablemente, en este no toca la aparición de Bella (bueno, una muy muy breve), lo que siempre le quita interés al asunto, pero en fin, no se puede tener todo.**

**Bxtos! Joanne**

**PD: He empezado un dibu de Bella... no sé cómo me quedará. Falta pasarlo a tinta y eso, que es cuando siempre la cago jejje. Me esforzaré esta vez.**

**oºoºoºoºoºoºoºo**

**VI. Todo sobre la luna llena**

Remus, James y Peter intercambiaron por décima vez esa mañana en el desayuno una veloz mirada. Sirius, harto, se rascó la cabeza, preguntándose qué diablos pasaba con ellos. Las chicas, por su partes, estaban sumergidas en sus asuntos y no se habían enterado de nada de lo que ocurría -si es que ocurría algo-.

'¿Entonces hacemos esta tarde guerra de bolas?', propuso Dana con una exclamación, dando una palmada a James en la espalda tan fuerte que hizo que las gafas se le deslizasen hasta la punta de la nariz y se atragantara con el zumo que se intentaba beber.

Éste lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a Lily, que intentaba ahogar la risa detrás de la servilleta.

'Venga ¿qué dices?', exclamó Dana de nuevo, volviendo a dar otra palmada a James en la espalda. Esta vez la causante de su atraganto fue la cuchara de los cereales, que se la había incrustado más allá de la campanilla.

'Será mejor que nosotras nos vayamos', murmuró Ann, cogiendo a Dana y sacándola de allí.

Lily recogió sus cosas y guiño un ojo a los chicos, pidiendo perdón a James con los ojos por el comportamiento de su amiga.

Éste suspiró, derrotado.

'Recordadme que no vuelva a intentar desayunar si está ella cerca', dijo, negando con la cabeza. Se terminó de beber el zumo y de pronto, como si recordarse algo, se inclinó hacia delante en actitud conspiradora, mirando fijamente a Remus. 'Entonces esta noche ¿no, Moony?'

'Claro', contestó éste, removiendo ausente el bol de cereales ya reblancedidos.

'¿Qué excusa vas a poner esta vez?', preguntó Peter, sabiendo que era un punto importante pues sino cada uno acababa diciendo una cosa diferente.

'La de mi madre supongo'.

'Esa la dijiste el mes pasado', replicó James. 'Di mejor que se te ha muerto una tía segunda. Siempre funciona.'

'A este ritmo tengo ya setenta tías segundas difuntas, Prongs', aclaró Remus, suspirando. No podía evitarlo. Siempre se deprimía cuando se acercaba la luna llena.

'¡EH, LUPIN!'

Los cuatro merodeadores volvieron la cabeza para encontrarse a Snape, que los miraba con una sonrisa repugnante de suficiencia.

'Me han dicho que tu madre vuelve a estar enferma. ¿No será qué tiene algo raro? Yo me preocuparía... a ver si te va a morder y te va a pegar algo.'

'Ignóralo, James', advirtió Remus, al ver que su amigo se llevaba la mano al bolsillo donde guardaba la varita.

'Solo una maldición, por favor...', rogó entre dientes el hombres de gafas, sin quitar la vista de su contrincante.

'No.'

'Ese tipo me cae mal', intervino Sirius, mirando con desagrado a Severus.

'¿Has visto? Ni en su amnesia Sirius ha conseguido olvidarse de él', argumentó James. 'Se merece una maldición por ese trauma permanente que ha causado a mi amigo.'

'He dicho que no. Vámonos de aquí, anda. ¿No querías comentar algo sobre esta noche?'

'Ah, cierto', exclamó James, agarrando a Sirius de la túnica para alejarlo de Snape.

Peter los siguió trotando, y echó una última mirada despistada al muchacho de piel cetrina y pelo grasiento.

'Entonces, usamos la excusa de tu madre ¿no?'

**oºoºoºoºoºoºoºo**

Los Merodeadores, después de la clase de Encantamientos, se dirigieron a la Sala Común. Una vez allí se sentaron frente al fuego, pues hacía frío, listos y dispuestos para discutir los planes que pensaban llevar a cabo esa noche.

'He pensado que el Bosque Prohibido lo tenemos muy visto... ¿Por qué no vamos a Hogsmeade?', dijo James, mirando a los ojos a Remus.

Éste última era algo reticente a irse en forma de lobo a esa zona tan poblada por seres humanos, pero James tenía verdaderas ganas de ir, y cuando eso ocurría, nada ni nadie podía detenerlo... excepto tal vez Sirius, que en esta ocasión no estaba para nadie.

'No sé...', murmuró Remus, indeciso.

'Anda, hace mucho que no vamos. Aún nos queda por ver una parte de Hogsmeade por la noche. No va a pasar nada. Sirius y yo estamos allí.'

'¿Yo dónde estoy?', preguntó Sirius, que al escuchar su nombre había salido de su ensoñación... una ensoñación presidida por negros ojos enmarcados por oscuras pestañas, labios jugosos y sonrisa sinuosas.

'Más bien es dónde vas a estar. Esta noche iremos a Hogsmeade.'

'Mmm... bien.'

'No tiene ni idea de lo qué es', aclaró Peter, señalando a Sirius.

'Ya me he dado cuenta', murmuró James. 'Es un pueblo mágico.'

'¿Pero por la noche no estará cerrado todo?'

'De eso se trata. No tiene que vernos nadie.'

'¿Y a qué vamos entonces?'

'Veamos, Sirius', empezó el hombre de gafas, con infinita paciencia. 'Remus es un licántropo, de manera que mejor es, a menos que queramos tener problemas, no encontrarnos con nadie.'

James hubiera jurado que ni la persona con menos prejuicios del planeta se hubiese comportado de forma más indiferente frente a semejante revelación.

'Ah.'

'No tiene ni idea de lo que es un licántropo', aclaró de nuevo Peter, mirando estupefacto la cara de pura inocencia de Sirius.

'Ya me di cuenta', volvió a repetir James. 'Voy a explicártelo de manera sencilla. Un licántropo es una persona que una vez al mes...'

'En luna llena, concretamente', precisó Remus, en voz muy, muy baja.

'Se convierte en un bicho feo con mucho pelo y cuatro patas. Unos dientes horribles y unas orejas que...', continuó Peter, poniendo sus dos manos a modo de orejas y moviéndolas.

'Nos hacemos la idea, Wormtail', aseguró James, clavando sus ojos en Sirius. '¿Lo entiendes?'

'Primero, Remus es un licántropo', empezó éste. 'Y nosotros nos vamos a dar una vuelta con él convertido en un bicho feo con pelo, patas, dientes, orejas y...'

'Sí, mas o menos como ahora',completó Peter, entre risas. Remus le lanzó una mirada despectiva, incapaz de contenerse.

'Pero el _quid_ de la cuestión es que no vamos como humanos, sino como...', murmuró, y se acercó casi para susurrarlo al oído de su mejor amigo, 'animales.'

'Ahhhh... ¿Y yo qué soy, una codorniz?', exclamó Sirius, batiendo los brazos. Algunos de la Sala Común rieron, y Remus tuvo que cogerle del brazo y subirle a su habitación. James y Peter los siguieron y cerraron la puerta una vez estuvieron todos dentro.

'Será mejor que le hagáis una demostración. No quiero arriesgarme a que esta noche no sepa transformarse.'

'¡Peter ha desaparecido!', exclamó de pronto Sirius, dando un brinco. Remus asintió, sonriente. 'James, Peter ha... ¡IIIARGGGG!'

El bote que pegó al ver al enorme ciervo en el lugar que había ocupado su mejor amigo casi le hace subirse a una de las literas. James volvió a transformarse en humano para tranquilizarlo, y Peter lo imitó, sin que Sirius se hubiese enterado de en qué animal se había convertido su pequeño amigo.

'Ahora te toca a ti', dijo James. 'Piensa con fuerza en que quieres transformarte y ya está.'

Sirius así lo hizo y al poco rato abrió un ojo, y vio que sus tres amigos lo miraban escépticos.

N'o estarás pensando en convertirte en codorniz ¿verdad, Padfoot? Eres un perro¡por lo que más quieras!

'¡Haberlo dicho antes!'

Esta vez si funcionó. En el lugar donde hasta entonces había estado Sirius apareció un enorme perro negro, que al verse reflejado en el espejo se puso a cantar de la emoción, lo que, traducido a idioma perruno resultaron ser unos ladridos atronadores que se escucharon por toda la Sala Común.

Los Merodeadores, al oír pasos rápidos que subían hacia su cuarto, atosigaron a Sirius para que se convirtiera, pero éste movió la cabeza. De un empujón James le hizo meterse debajo de la cama, justo cuando la puerta se abría y aparecía una Lily muy alterada, seguidapor sus amigas.

'¿Qué ha sido eso?', preguntó, sofocada por la carrera.

'Eh, pues...'

'James, que le ha entrado complejo de perro', dijo Peter entre risas nerviosas.

'¡Un chiste, por un chiste!', completó la mentira Remus, rojo por el histerismo al casi ver descubiertos a sus amigos, animagos ilegales.

'Wow ¡estaban fenomenal esos ladridos!', exclamó Dana. '¡Repítelos, por favor!'

'Eso, venga, James... nunca te había visto ladrar', lo animó Lily, riéndose.

'Yo, es que...'

'Venga, James, _venga', _dijo esta vez Remus, siguiendo la broma, ahora pálido como un muerto.

'GUAU... GUAU, GUAU', ladró, fracasando estrepitosamente en su intento de imitar a Sirius.

'Bahhh, antes lo has hecho mucho mejor', abucheó Dana, decepcionada.

'Es que la garganta...', se excusó James, llevándose una mano a la zona falsamente dolorida.

'Venga, chicas, vamos, que no es un mono de feria', dijo Lily, sacándolas de allí. Peter, escondido detrás de la puerta, la cerró en cuanto las chicas se fueron.

Todos respiraron aliviados, y a los pocos segundos tenían a Sirius en su forma perruna a su lado.

'Piensa que quieres ser humano, Padfoot. Igual que antes pero al revés', dijo James, dejándose caer en la cama agotado por tanta mentira.

Al retornar a su forma humana, Sirius cayó al suelo, sin respiración, doblado por la risa. Las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos e, incapaz de contenerlas, rodaban por sus mejillas, rojas por la falta de aire.

'¡Eso parecía un caniche al que han pisado el rabo, Prongs!'

**oºoºoºoºoºoºoºo**

Sirius caminaba como ausente hasta el Gran Comedor, donde había quedado con James y Peter para tomar algo de cena antes de salir esa noche a encontrarse con Remus. Al licántropo lo habían acompañado hacia unas horas hacia la Enfermería, donde madame Pomfrey ya se había encargado de escoltarlo hasta el túnel que llevaba a la Casa de los Gritos. Sirius suponía que allí los estaba esperando aburrido. Le hubiese gustado ir en ese mismo momento, pero debían esperar aún a que anocheciese más.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, no vio a la muchacha de pelo largo negro hasta que no sintió su mano cálida cogerse a la suya en una pasillo vacío.

'Buenas noches, Sirius.'

'Hola', replicó el aludido, respondiendo a la sonrisa de su prima.

'He visto ir a Lupin hacia la enfermería. No se encontrará mal ¿no?'

Bellatrix no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para que su voz sonase preocupada. Sirius volvió a sonreírla, esta vez de forma tranquilizadora.

'Mmm... no. Ha tenido que ir a ver a su madre, se ha puesto mala.'

'¿Y entonces por qué va él a la enfermería?'

'Ya sabes, los nervios', replicó, en una súbita inspiración. 'Estaba nervioso por lo de su madre.'

'Entiendo... ¿Quién no lo estaría?'

'Claro.'

Bella ocultó una maliciosa sonrisa, pensando en lo irónico que era ver a Sirius decir eso, cuando era él quien odiaba –o había odiado- tan profundamente a la mayor parte de los Black.

'Bueno, me tengo que ir... He quedado con estos', se despidió Sirius de su prima.

'No te entretengo, pero algún día tenemos que vernos ¿vale?'

'Por supuesto', aceptó el muchacho, con esa sonrisa tan pícara que hacía que las chiquillas de Hogwarts estuviesen a sus pies.

Sirius se volvió una última vez antes de girar la esquina para admirar la esbelta silueta de Bellatrix. Lo cierto es que, mas o menos, ya se encontraba más cómodo a su lado... siempre que ella no hiciese ninguno de esos gestos que lo volvían tan loco.

**oºoºoºoºoºoºoºo**

'Shhh...'

'Es que...

'He dicho SH'HHHHH, Padfoot', le recriminó James. '¡Y deja de moverte!'

'Lamento molestarte, Prongs, pero se nos ven los pies', musitó Peter en voz muy baja, mirando hacia el suelo.

Debajo de la capa invisible de James, los tres corrían hacia su siguiente aventura nocturna junto al licántropo. Claro que su aventura empezaba ahí... ¡tenía que llegar hasta el Sauce!

'Sirius, agáchate. Que eres el más alto y se nos ven los pies.'

'Me saldrá chepa. ¡Au!'

El quejido respondía al golpe que James le había dado, cansado de las idioteces de su amigo. Aún les quedaba un buen trecho por recorrer, y no estaban siendo precisamente silenciosos. Remus debía llevar esperándolos un rato ya... si es que un licántropo transformado esperaba a alguien.

'Venga, vamos...'

'¡Espera, James! Se me ha olvidado una cosa', susurró Sirius al oído de su mejor amigo.

'¿Qué cosa?', masculló éste entre dientes.

'Mi amuleto... no pude ir sin él.'

'¿Amuleto? Amuleto... ¿TÚ tienes amuleto?'

'Sí, claro... os cojo luego ¿vale? Tardo un segundo', murmuró, saliéndose hábilmente de la capa y desapareciendo por el pasillo.

'Pero, eh, Sirius. ¡La capa!', exclamó James, sin atreverse a alzar demasiado la voz.

Peter negó con la cabeza, y animó al chico de gafas a seguir. Le esperarían en la entrada del castillo, ya en los terrenos, para cuando Sirius volviese.

Mientras tanto, Sirius corría por los pasillos en dirección a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Su mente estaba posada en la pulsera que Bellatrix le había dado el primer día, la misma que se había quitado al salir de la ducha y a la que llamaba "su amuleto". Era una pulsera sencilla, de plata, con una B inscrita... B que Sirius pensaba que provenía del nombre de su prima y no de la inicial de su familia. Regalo que recibía el primogénito de la familia y que, Sirius, hacía años, había rechazado llevar.

Se detuvo en un corredor para recuperar el resuello, inclinado hacia delante y con las manos en las rodillas. Se levantó poco después, dispuesto a llegar rápido para poder acudir junto a Remus, que los necesitaba.

Justo entonces una sombra apareció por la esquina, una sombra que se quedó rígida, completamente paralizada al ver a uno de sus alumnos corriendo a medianoche por el castillo.

'Buenas noches, profesora', saludó un Sirius sonriente a una impactada McGonagall.

¿Por qué iba a preocuparse? Al fin y al cabo, la capa la llevaban para que nadie sospechase a donde iban, y no para que absolutamente nadie les descubriera... ¿no?

'¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACE A ESTAS HORAS P-PASEANDO?'

La sonrisa de Sirius desapareció, torciéndose en un gesto bastante divertido... aunque no hace falta decir que a McGonagall no le hizo ninguna gracia.

'Venga usted conmigo', ordenó, y le hizo seguirla.

Sirius se mantuvo callado todo el trayecto, pensando a dónde diablos le llevaba y por qué le llevaba a donde fuese que iban. ¡Era injusto¡Él no había hecho nada malo!

Y, sin embargo, no dijo nada ni intentó defenderse. No sabía por qué, pero la estricta mirada y los labios convertidos en una firme línea de su profesora le intimidaban, y le aconsejaban que más valía no preguntar.

Llegaron a una gárgola de piedra, y Sirius admiró boquiabierto como ésta se movía revelando unas escaleras que no tardaron en subir.

Sorprendentemente, el director estaba despierto. Acariciaba risueño las plumas de un precioso pájaro rojo, en pijama y su cabeza adornada por un gracioso gorro con una borla blanca. Su pelo y barba caían plateados más abajo de su cintura, y unas gafas de media luna daban aún mayor expresión a unos profundos ojos azules... adormilados.

'Buenas noches, Minerva.'

'No es la primera vez que escuchó eso esta noche', masculló la profesora, lanzando una mirada reprobatoria a Sirius, que inmediatamente se ruborizó.

'Buenas noches a usted también, señor Black. ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe vuestra visita?'

'Encontré al señor Black paseándose por el castillo¡a medianoche, y encima me saludó.'

'Buena educación por part...ejem, veamos. ¿Y qué quiere usted qué haga?', preguntó, haciéndose el serio, sentándose en su butacón.

'Es obvio. Seguramente el señor Black me pondrá por excusa que no sabía que no se podía andar por el castillo a esas horas y...'

'¡Es que no lo sabía!', exclamó Sirius, ahora sí dispuesto a defenderse al ver que el director no tenía tan mal humor.

McGonagall alzó las cejas al director, en clara alusión a un "lo que le decía".

'Puede que esto no sea más que una equivocación, Minerva, y...'

'Claro que no es una equivocación. En una ocasión el señor Black ya usó esa excusa conmigo...'

'¿Ah, sí?', preguntó con curiosidad Sirius, poniendo cara de inocente, por lo que se ganó una furiosa mirada de la profesora.

'Lamentablemente esta vez no es ninguna invención, Minerva', dijo Dumbledore divirtiéndose de lo lindo. 'Yo supongo que el señor Black ha salido a hacer alguna broma y, si no me equivoco, sus amigos debían acompañarlo...'

Sirius no dijo nada. No pensaba revelar que James y Peter habían ido con él. Ellos debían estar ya fuera del castillo, y nunca les pillarían desprevenidos... o, más bien, no eran tan idiotas como para saludar a un profesor a esas horas. ¿Cómo es que no se le había ocurrido antes?

'Sé que no es una invención, Albus, pero un castigo...'

'Admito la pérdida de puntos, Minerva, pero veo excesivo el castigo cuando en realidad él señor Black es inocente, pues no sabía nada sobre el toque de queda.'

'Pero...'

Dumbledore sonrió levemente, entrelazando sus dedos, sin apartar sus ojos del rostro de McGonagall. Las facciones de ésta se suavizaron inmediatamente.

'¡Pero los cincuenta puntos no se los perdono. Y de mi propia casa. Que vergüenza...'

'¡CINCUENTA!', exclamó Sirius, con el rostro ceniciento por la noticia. Prefería el castigo.

McGonagall no le dio tiempo a replicar. Le hizo un gesto a Sirius para que lo siguiese fuera del despacho. Éste se volvió hacia Dumbledore, y recibió un guiño de sus límpidos ojos azules. Bueno, al menos no lo habían castigado. Y tampoco habían cogido a Peter y a James. Sonrió y salió del despacho del director.

El regreso a su Sala Común se le hizo corto. McGonagall iba mascullando cosas en voz baja sobre Gryffindor, la Copa de las Casas, sus alumnos, las reglas y no sé cuántas cosas más.

Una vez dentro, musitó un inaudible "buenas noches" y se metió. Su noche se acababa de ver truncada. Estaba seguro de que McGonagall se quedaría haciendo guardia por la zona, para pillarlo de nuevo si intentaba volver a salir.

Subió a su habitación y se metió entre las sábanas, después de ponerse el pijama. Esa noche dormiría solo, sin los familiares ronquidos de sus compañeros de cuarto.

Sólo esperaba que hubiesen podido llegar junto a Remus.

Estiró la mano para alcanzar la pulsera de Bellatrix. En la oscuridad se la puso, y se durmió con la lejana compañía que le traía el frío metal pegado a su piel.

**oºoºoºoºoºoºoºo**

**N/A: Os juro que lo he intentado... he intentado meter comedia, pero no sé. Me hace más gracia cuando me imagino las escenas que cuando lo leo xD Ya veis, que cosas. Espero que os guste de todas formas, aunque no salga mucho Bella.**

**Y jiji... ahora en vez del James-Sirius me cruzaba por mi cabecita el Sirius-Remus. Estaba pensando en hacer una historia corta sobre estos dos. Sería en plan tiernecito, sin lemon (por una vez!), y se titularía Luna del desierto. Marin ya ha dado el visto bueno a la idea, jejje¿qué opináis los demás? Empecé a escribir el principio ayer.**

**Y aquí estoy, recuperándome de mi apendicitis... sí, me operaron de apendicitis T.T Yo pensando que sería un simple dolor de tripa... No pude ir al Expomanga! Buaaaaaaaaa... yo quería! Menos mal que al menos mandé a mi hermano a que me comprase los comics que necesitaba imprescindiblemente. Tendré que ir a la FNAC para completar todo lo necesario para calmar mi decepción jijiji. Yo que había ahorrado tanto... en fin, qué se le va a hacer. Y además venía la de Gravitation a firmar! AHHHHH Y ME LA PERDIIIII! Para los que no lo conozcan, Gravitation es una serie manga yaoi entre un rubio k está pero wenisimo, pero wenisimo en serio, y otro tio que es cantante. Creo que son mis comics favoritos jeje. Y ME LA PERDI! IIIIIIHHHHHHHHH Ô.ó (Joanne queda en estado de shock).**

**Creo que me voy a descansar... Últimamente duermo muy poco. Creo que se nota xDD**

**En fin, bexitos!**

**Joanne**

**PD: Estoy muy muy muy muy pero muuuuuuuuuy orgullosa. Veréis, haciendo recuento ayer, tengo en Azkaban los mismos reviews con menos xapis que en SDY (unos 80) y en Amnesia he superado los 50 con solo 5 xapis. K FELIZZZ K SOY! Y, por cierto, de este fic ya solo quedan 4 xapis más... llegaremos a 12.Ohhhh, ya se termina!**

**CONTESTO REVIEWS**:

**Akasha-bennington**: Jejje, sí, acertaste. Estoy convencida de los de las mentes bellatrixianas conectadas, en serio. Pensamos igual! Con tu review me has recordado que no he metido a los "amigos" de Bella... mmm, tendré que ponerlos más adelante. Es un punto importante también, aunque no tanto. ¿Ella atraída por él? Jejje, todo se verá... En cuanto a Sirius con personalidad Sly. No es tan fácil. Por muxo k crea a Bellatrix, la lealtad k profesa a James es muy fuerte. Xo ya veréis, ya veréis...

**AnnaTB**: Wola, wapa! Sí, es k Bellatrix es demasiada Bellatrix. Su plan irá avanzando más adelante, aunk creo k será difícil hacer que Sirius vaya creyéndola. Me va a costar eso... aunk de verdad la creerá? Jaiaaiajaiaiajajaia... eso solo lo sé yo! Te agredecería muxo si me dijeses pork no te gustó tanto el 4, aunk no corre prisa. Cuando kieras! Un besazo!

**Agus y Moony**: Una web de Bella y yo como loka durante semanas sin saber el link! Dímelo por favorrrrrr... yo quiero unirme! Claro que no me importa k pongáis mis fics, al revés, es un honor, jiji. Ohhhh... una web Sirius-Bella, es como mi sueño dorado jejej. Hoy empecé el diseño de la nueva k kiero hacer de Bella, pero no sé como quedará. No hice casi nada. Ya os avisaré si la saco adelante. Graxias por el review, por cierto, y tb por el de Seduciendo a la Crueldad!

**Bellatrix Black**: jeje, piyaste genial el xapi. Es la hipocresía de Bella y sus dotes como actora en su esplendor, justo eso! Yo me reí de lo lindo escribiéndola. En el 7 creo que vuelve a salir... tendré que revisar mis apuntes jejje. Con esta cabeza no sé k haría sino lo apuntase todo! Muxas grax por el review, wapisima!

**Kristen Black**: Jejje, ya sé que la amnesia la ha tratado musa gente... pero el plan macabro de Bella no! Muahahahahaa... Y weno, vamos mejorando, pero kiero critikas más largas eh? Jijiji, encima k estoy malita. Porfaaaaaa... Mi "obra maestra" como tú dices, sigue en creación. Ya tengo el 8 listo!

**LilyDarkBlack**: Ahí lo has dixo, "lavarle el cerebro a Sirius". Por ejemplo, lo muestra con la pulserita que le ha regalado. Ya irá descubriéndole cosas... aunk aún no sé cuales, jeje. Tendré k ir improvisando un poquito, menos mal que se escriben rápido. Bxtos!

**Marin Black**: Weeeennnnnassssss! Jejje, me encantó tu review. Se ve k te emocionas con Bella (y kien no? Jejej). Bueno, tanto como convertir a Sirius en "bella en chico" no creo, xq la personalidad de Sirius no da para eso, pero cierto k su plan es meterlo poco a poco de nuevo en la familia. Recuperar al primogénito... si lo consigue sería una buena baza, hay k admitirlo. Xq quien dice que el fic no puede acabar a modo de universo paralelo? Muahhahahahaha... A ver si hablamos, wapisima, k ya se te exa de menos! Graxias por tus mensajes de recuperación, x cierto. Y hasta me siento mejor jejjeje

**AnnaBlack**: Wenas, wapa! Me alegro que te guste... es un punto esta "nueva faceta" como tú dices, aunque me gustaría poner alguna escena en la que volviese a ser la Bella de siempre. Es k sino la exo de menos jejeje... En fin, muxas graxias por tu review!

**Vampisandi**: No pasa nada! Me vale con saber que sigues apoyándome... y pensar que empezaste a leerme por el concurso jejeje. K por cierto, voy fatal todo hay que decirlo. Me keda una semana y leer dos fics largos T.T Horrible... Jejje, me reí con tu review. La "santísima Bella". Tengo que hacer una web, definitivamente.


	7. Pócimas

_**N/A: Lo sientooooooo... subí los 4 xapis de BM seguidos y me "olvidé" momentáneamente de mis otras historias. Ahora me tengo que poner seria con estas, sobre todo con Azkaban (k solo me kedan 4 xapis!). Aunque mi mente ya ha empezado a pensar en una secuela de BM... (Joanne se tira de los pelos). NOOOO! ESTO NO PUEDE SER! Más ideas no! Jejeje, siempre toy igual. Nuevos fics a montones y nunca termino los antiguos... aigh, pero es que tengo tantas ganas de escribir a Bella y a Sirius casaditos y felices... jajaj.** _

_**Pero vamos, que os voy dejando con esta historia mientras mi mente se dedica a desarrollar la otra. ****Muxos bechitosss! Joanne**_

**_PD: No puedo evitar ponerlo…. Jijiji, toy contenta. SDY ganó un premio en el foro WB al "mejor fic del tomo Español". Weeeeeeee!_**

**VII. Pócimas**

'¡James, JAMES!'

El aludido se levantó a toda velocidad, medio adormilado y sin enterarse de nada, alarmado por los gritos de Sirius.

Clonc.

James se encogió sobre sí mismo después de incrustar su cabeza contra el techo de la litera, llevándose una mano al sitio del golpe.

'¡Diez minutos para que empiece Transformaciones!'

'¿Qué dices?', soltó, olvidando el dolor de repente. Pegó un brinco y salió de la cama disparado hacia el baño. Esquivó por los pelos a Peter, que salía en ese momento con el cepillo de dientes en una mano y uno de sus zapatos en la otra.

'¡He perdido el otro!', exclamó, buscando como loco por toda la habitación, girando la cabeza hacia un lado y otro. '¡Ayúdame a buscar, Padfoot!'

'¿Y qué te crees que estoy haciendo?', preguntó, levantando un montón de ropa que había tirada en el suelo.

Él no se había enterado, pues se había dormido pronto al volver el día anterior escoltado por McGonagall a la Sala Común, pero al parecer sus amigos no se habían molestado en recoger la ropa al desnudarse para ponerse el pijama cuando regresaron de madrugada.

Un auténtico espectáculo. Peter seguía a la busca y captura del zapato fugitivo, mientras Sirius peinaba al vuelo a James –batalla perdida-, que intentaba dar la vuelta a su túnica y encontrar el agujero para la cabeza.

'¡Todos listos!', bramó James segundos después, cogiendo las gafas que le tendía Peter para salir disparado a continuación de la habitación.

Sus dos amigos escucharon sus pasos alejarse corriendo... para volver al poco rato más rápido si cabe.

'¡La mochila!'

Sirius, que había estado esperando justamente eso, se la dio, y esta vez salieron los tres corriendo hacia Transformaciones.

¡Dos minutos! Tal vez si usaban algún pasadizo...

**oºoºoºoºoºoºoºo**

**'**Diez puntos menos... ¡cada uno!', masculló James, apretando los dientes. 'Después de la prisa que nos dimos. ¡Maldita McGonagall!'

Peter rió, acostumbrado a estos espectáculos de James. Él daba todo lo posible por ganar la Copa de las Casas, pero en ese momento...

James movía los dedos delante de sus narices.

'Contando los cincuenta de ayer tuyos son ochenta puntos. ¡El último puesto! Y eso que se supone que es nuestra Jefa de Casa', maldijo, frunciendo el entrecejo.

'¿Pasa esto a menudo?', preguntó Sirius a Peter con curiosidad, apartando la mirada divertida de su mejor amigo.

'Todos los días después de la luna llena. Como volvemos tarde, nos dormimos... y Remus no está para despertarnos.'

'Podemos ir a la enfermería hoy ¿no?'

'Claro que sí', intervino James, soltando un suspiro amargo al recordar los puntos. 'Aún va a tener que estar allí una semana.'

¿Tanto?', soltó Sirius, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

'Las transformaciones lo dejan muy débil... y mejor, porque así tienes tiempo de sobra para contarnos por qué no viniste ayer. ¿Sabes que te estuvimos esperando media hora?'

'Hacia un frío horrible', comentó Peter con un escalofrío.

Sirius soltó una carcajada, y contó a sus amigos su pequeña aventura del día anterior. Al terminar, James lo miró muy asombrado.

'Para la próxima vez que me pillen ya sé qué hacer. Diré que estoy amnésico.'

'No creo que se lo traguen.'

'Por probar no pasa nada', contestó James, encogiéndose de hombros. 'Los puntos me los quitaran igual... los puntos...'

Soltando un enorme suspiro, James bajó la vista al suelo. Peter lo miró negando con la cabeza, mientras Sirius intentaba aguantar la risa.

'Bueno, ahora tenemos Herbología', dijo Peter. 'Más vale que vayamos yendo.'

'Quedan aún veinte minutos', repuso James, mirando su reloj. 'Tomémoslo con calma... no hay ninguna prisa por ir con los de Slytherin.'

Siguiendo las indicaciones del muchacho de gafas, los tres amigos bajaron a los terrenos despacio, charlando y haciendo bromas sobre las utópicas ideas de James para recuperar los puntos perdidos.

'Creo que lo mejor será ganar en el próximo partido a Ravenclaw por una buena diferencia y...'

James se calló, mirando a uno y otro lado.

'¿No está esto demasiado silencioso?', susurró Peter, haciendo patente lo que a los tres les pasaba por la cabeza.

'¡Ya están en clase!', exclamó Sirius, señalando a uno de los invernaderos. Dentro se podían ver muchas sombras moviéndose y el murmullo de conversaciones animadas.

'¡No puede ser!', bramó James, abalanzándose sobre la puerta del invernadero.

Entraron los tres de golpe y todos los alumnos los miraron, riéndose bajito e incluso se escuchó algún que otro comentario mordaz de los de la casa de la serpiente. Pero, sin duda, la peor de todas las miradas era la de la profesora Sprout.

'¡Veinte minutos tarde!', exclamó con voz aguda, su cara roja por el enfado. '¿Cómo podéis explicarlo?'

'¡Es imposible! Pero si el reloj...', empezó a balbucear James, mirando su reloj. Se detuvo entonces, se quedó mirando la esfera con los ojos como platos y luego dio unos pequeños golpecitos a ésta. '¡Se ha parado!'

'¡Quince puntos menos cada uno!', exclamó cada vez más furiosa. 'Y ahora a trabajar los tres.'

'Pero profesora...'

'¡A trabajar!'

Los tres bajaron la mirada, los tres rojos: James muy enfadado y Peter y Sirius por tratar de ahogar la risa.

'Ya van 125, Prongs...', susurró con una risita Sirius al oído de su amigo, quien le contestó con un bufido de ira. '¡Y en solo dos días!'

'¡Es suficiente, señor Potter, deje de hablar!', bramó la profesora Sprout, echándole injustamente la culpa a James. 'Quiero verlos trabajando ya. Pregúntele que hay que hacer a su compañero de al lado.'

Sirius se mordía los labios, intentando contener la risa. Su espalda se convulsionaba, y él se afanaba escondiéndose tras la enorme maceta donde estaba la planta con la que tenían que tratar.

'Será...', masculló James, levantando la vista para preguntar al compañero que tenía al lado qué diablos tenía que hacer. Cuando vio quién era, se puso blanco por la furia. Snape...

'¡Me niego!', se le escapó a James, volviéndose todo ofendido.

La profesora lo miró con las cejas alzadas; sus carillos regordetes como granadas. Estaba estupefacta por la insubordinación del que era uno de sus mejores alumnos.

Y entonces Sirius no pudo más... Su carcajada resonó por todo el invernadero.

**oºoºoºoºoºoºoºo**

Cuando la profesora indicó el final de la clase, a Sirius no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. James salió disparado del invernadero, echando humo por las orejas del cabreo que tenía.

Peter tuvo los suficientes reflejos como para salir corriendo detrás de él, pero Sirius tuvo que quedarse recogiendo los libros que había sacado para la clase y que no le había dado tiempo a meter de nuevo en la mochila.

Los alumnos fueron saliendo y el invernadero no tardó mucho en quedarse vacío. Sirius, queriendo evitar a toda costa quedarse a solas con la malhumorada profesora Sprout, decidió salir lo más rápido posible.

Al lado de la puerta le esperaba Bellatrix.

'Je... así que veinte puntos menos y detención ¿eh? A este paso vais a tener muy complicado ganar la Copa.'

'No se lo recuerdes a James', comentó Sirius con una risita. Recordaba perfectamente cuando él no había podido aguantar más la risa, y los había castigado a él y a James a limpiar los invernaderos.

'Dudo que pueda recordárselo... No hablo con él.'

Sirius apartó la vista de su prima, fingiendo estar despistado. Lo cierto es que se sentía muy incómodo cuando Bellatrix hablaba de James así; no podía evitarlo.

'Ya se nos ocurrirá algo para recuperarlos', comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

'Más os vale, sino poca competencia auguro este año. Los que habéis perdido en Herbología...'

'Y en Transformaciones.'

'Y los de la noche pasada ¿no?'

'Sí, también', asintió Sirius.

'¿Qué pasó?'

'Me pillaron fuera de la cama a medianoche', comentó riendo Sirius.

'¿Y qué hacías tan tarde fuera?', preguntó Bellatrix con inocente interés.

'Fuimos a ver a...', empezó, pero de repente se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de revelar y rectificó a tiempo, 'a ver las estrellas. ¿No te gustan a ti?'

'Claro', replicó Bellatrix, pensando que Sirius mentía francamente mal, pues recordaba que la noche anterior había estado el cielo completamente cubierto por las nubes. 'Me encantan.'

'Sí.

'Tal vez algún día podamos ir tú y yo...'

Sirius enrojeció, más por lo que se podía entender de esa frase que de lo que verdaderamente había dicho Bella.

'Hum... claro', balbuceó, apartando la vista del rostro de la joven.

Bellatrix escondió una sonrisa, y miró con falsa curiosidad a Sirius.

'¿Qué vas a hacer estas Navidades, irás a casa?'

'No creo... No he recibido ninguna carta', respondió Sirius, indeciso. Miró a Bellatrix a los ojos.

'Oh, bueno', replicó la joven, aunque ya sabía eso. Sirius llevaba sin recibir una carta de sus padres desde que le seleccionaron para Gryffindor. 'Yo creo que también me quedaré.'

'Ah, bien.'

Bellatrix sonrió de medio lado, acercando sus labios al oído de Sirius, y susurró:

'Tal vez entonces puedas llevarme a ver las estrellas.'

Las mejillas de Sirius cogieron un leve rubor, y se limitó a asentir, pues tenía la boca seca.

'Me tengo que ir. Ya nos vemos ¿vale?'

Bellatrix se alejó hacia su grupo de amigas y Sirius la contempló marcharse. Escuchó los comentarios escandalizados de las dos chicas que acompañaban a Bella, referentes a él. Al parecer a su prima no le importaron mucho, porque tras un hosco "cosas mías" empezó a andar hacia el castillo.

Sirius la vio alejarse, sintiendo aún el placentero cosquilleo del aliento de su prima en el cuello.

**oºoºoºoºoºoºoºo**

**(Días después...)**

'No sé como Moony lo aguanta', suspiró Sirius, meneando la cabeza.

'No tiene más remedio', replicó James amargamente.

'¿Se puede saber de qué habláis?'

Peter no se enteraba de nada.

'De lo aburrido que es la enfermería...', contestó Sirius, soltando un nuevo suspiro. 'Aunque bueno, también es verdad que nosotros estamos todo el día ahí dentro con él.'

'Sí, claro', rió James. 'Nuestra compañía es de valor incalculable.'

Y era cierto. En cuanto tenían un mínimo rato libre, iban corriendo intentando que nadie los viese a la enfermería a poner al día al licántropo. Remus los esperaba entusiasmado, porque si bien era cierto que estaba acostumbrado, no por eso le resultaba más entretenido pasar las horas muertas al lado de la señora Pomfrey.

Esperaba, de todas formas, salir pronto. Sus heridas esta vez habían sido menores, y se sentía con más energías. Tal vez rogando un poco a la medimaga...

'¡Ya estamos aquí!'

'¡SEÑOR BLACK, NO GRITE! Esto es una enfermería, por Merlín', bufó la enfermera, haciendo gala de su mal humor. Odiaba que se rompiese la calma de su adorada enfermería.

'Lo siento.'

'Bueno ¿qué tal, Moony?', preguntó James a su amigo.

'Bien, supongo', respondió éste, sin demasiadas ganas. 'Me encuentro mejor.'

'Puede que ya te dejen salir entonces', supuso James, sacando un montón de libros de su mochila. 'Aquí tienes lo que hemos dado hoy.'

'Vale, gracias', replicó, cogiendo el montón de libros, mientras echaba un ojo a las asignaturas.

'Lo que hay que hacer de deberes lo he apuntado en una hoja que está...', James se metió la mano en el bolsillo, y se quedó quieto. 'Um... está... estaba...'

'¿La has perdido?'

'Pues... Sirius ¿has visto la hoja de los deberes?'

'¿Esa qué tenía cosas apuntadas?'

'Sí.'

'¿El pergamino ese medio arrugado?'

'Sí, ése.'

'¿El que estaba escrito con tinta de colores?'

'Ése, justo. ¿Dónde está?'

'Lo tiré.'

'¿Qué?'

'Pensaba que era de sucio... ¿Hice mal?'

James estaba a punto de saltar a su cuello, pero Peter lo retuvo.

'Mejor vamos a preguntarle a la señora Pomfrey si puede salir Moony', dijo, intentando distraer al hombre de gafas de su objetivo.

'Oh ¡buena idea!', exclamó Sirius, caminando inmediatamente hacia la sala de al lado, donde estaba el despacho de la medimaga. Después de llamar, se metió dentro, y empezó a escucharse el murmullo de voces.

Cinco minutos después Sirius salió con una sonrisa triunfante, haciendo el signo de victoria con la mano.

'¡Puedes salir!

'¿En serio?', exclamó un estupefacto Remus, que no podía creerse que su amigo hubiese convencido a la enfermera tan pronto.

'Claro que sí.'

'¿Pero cómo...?'

'Al parecer le atrae mucho la posibilidad de no tenernos más aquí metidos.'

'Lo suponía', intervino James, y a toda velocidad los libros que había tenido para Remus en la mochila. La cerró y se la colgó al hombro. 'Venga, que nos vamos.'

Remus alzó las cejas.

'Por lo menos podías dejar que me levantase de la cama' ¿no?'

Azuzado por James y Sirius, Remus estuvo listo para marcharse en dos minutos. Cogieron todo y salieron de la enfermería bastante más animados que al entrar.

Después de pasar por la Sala Común para que Remus se arreglara decentemente, bajaron a comer, con los dientes afilados por el hambre. Iban charlando de lo que habían estado haciendo esos días sin Remus justo cuando pasaron por delante de los relojes de arena. El licántropo paso de largo al principio, pero de repente se detuvo, blanco. Se giró muy despacio, para observar que sus ojos no le habían engañado.

A Gryffindor no le quedaba prácticamente ningún rubí.

Lo señaló, con la boca entreabierta, incapaz de decir palabra.

'Verás...'

'Pues...'

Sirius y James pusieron cara de inocencia a la vez, llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

'No te dijimos nada porque...'

'Como estabas débil...'

'¿Se puede saber QUÉ ha pasado?'

'Nos levantamos tarde', empezó James, avergonzado.

'Y la clase había empezado.'

'McGonagall...'

'¡Y mi reloj!'

'Y Sprout...'

'¡Me puso con Snape!'

'Y yo te juro que no pude aguantar la risa. Lo intenté, pero...'

Remus los miró. Al final optó por girarse hacia Peter y que éste le contase qué había pasado con frases completas e inteligibles. Poco después ya sabía toda la historia, y Remus los castigó con sendas collejas por estúpidos.

'¿Y a Peter ninguna?', protestó Sirius, rascándose la zona dolorida. '¡Llegamos tarde a clase porque no encontraba su zapato!'

'Tendrás morro...', protestó éste.

'No cuela, Sirius. Ya podéis idear algo para recuperar todos esos puntos.'

'Lo sé... Todo Gryffindor está furioso', susurró James, y un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda. 'Tenías que haber visto a Lily. Lleva sin hablarme desde entonces.'

'Con razón.'

'No hace falta que me des tantos ánimos, Moony', protestó James, entrando en el Gran Comedor.

Iba a seguir andando cuando una mano lo detuvo por la espalda. Al girarse, James se encontró con un primer plano de una estricta McGonagall.

'Vuestra detención será hoy a las cuatro, en los terrenos', dijo secamente, echando una mirada furiosa a Sirius y a James. Al parecer ella también estaba molesta por los puntos perdidos. 'Y más vale que se os ocurra una forma de recuperarlos, porque no quiero escuchar ni una sola vez más a Nevrer (el jefe de Slytherin) recordándome que no tenemos ninguna opción.'

'Entendido, profesora', replicó James.

'Podéis ir a comer. Y ajuste su reloj, señor Potter. No pienso tolerar que lleguéis tarde.'

**oºoºoºoºoºoºoºo**

Habiendo estado al menos dos horas ayudando a Remus a ponerse al día, Sirius y James casi agradecieron la excusa que les brindaba el castigo para escabullirse de allí.

Se despidieron de Remus y del pobre Peter, que no había tenido tan "buena" suerte, y salieron los dos por el retrato hacia los terrenos. Por lo menos esta vez llegarían a tiempo.

Hacía mucho frío, y Sirius maldijo por haberse olvidado la capa arriba. Un descuido que seguramente le costaría un buen catarro.

En las escaleras delante de la enorme puerta, McGonagall los esperaba. Indicó a James que bajase a los invernaderos, donde le dirían qué hacer. Sirius iba a seguirlo, cuando la profesora lo detuvo.

'¿Él no viene?', preguntó James, asombrado.

'Tiene que acompañarme un momento. Creemos haber encontrado una cura para su amnesia.'

'¿En serio?', saltó James, tan emocionado por la noticia que casi se abalanza sobre la profesora.

'Aún no sabemos si funcionará, pero sí, creemos tenerla', dijo, escrutando con la mirada al joven mientras reprimía una sonrisa. 'Y controle su entusiasmo.'

'Claro, claro, profesora', dijo James, con una sonrisa enorme.

'Baje ya. El señor Black vendrá dentro de poco.'

Mientras James bajaba en dirección a los invernaderos, Sirius siguió a McGonagall al interior del castillo. Ésta avanzaba rápido por el pasillo, y Sirius tuvo que acelerar el paso para no quedarse atrás.

'¿Y cómo es la cura?'

'Se lo explicaremos cuando lleguemos, señor Black', contestó McGonagall, ajustándose las gafas. 'Es algo complicado.'

A buen paso, llegaron rápido a la enfermería. Habiendo estado allí esa mañana, a Sirius se le antojó horriblemente familiar.

La señora Pomfrey los esperaba colocando una hilera de pociones en una mesa. Cuando los escuchó entrar, la mujer se volvió.'

'Ah, bien. Acérquese aquí, señor Black.

'¿Me tengo que beber todo eso ahora?', preguntó inseguro el joven, recordando el repugnante sabor de las pócimas que el día del partido le había dado.

'Ahora no. Veamos... se las he dividido por días', explicó, señalando las hileras. 'Éstas dos de aquí –la azul y blanca- se las tiene que beber nada más levantarse. Tres horas después tiene que venir a por estas tres y tomárselas en el orden en el que están colocadas. Y, finalmente, cada dos horas tiene que venir para tomarse un frasquito de esta verde. El último tendrá que ser a las nueve de la noche.'

'¿Y esto durante cuántos días?'

'Cuatro', respondió, alzando la mirada. '¿Ha entendido todo?'

'Hum... ¿puede apuntármelo en un papel?', preguntó Sirius mirando desesperado el montón de botellitas que tenía delante. Era imposible recordarlo todo.

'Aquí tiene, dijo, tendiéndole un pergamino con todo. 'Mañana empieza ¿de acuerdo?'

Sirius asintió, medio perdido aún. Leyendo una y otra vez el pergamino, intentando aprendérselo, salió de la enfermería. Amablemente la profesora McGonagall lo siguió, recordándole que aún tenía que cumplir su castigo.

**oºoºoºoºoºoºoºo**

Desde su sitio en el Gran Comedor, James tenía la vista fijada desde hacía rato en un punto en la mesa de Slytherin.

Sirius había pasado la mano por delante de su cara varias veces, pero él fingía no darse cuenta. Estaba pensando.

Cuando una sonrisa verdaderamente malévola cruzó su rostro, Remus no necesitó nada más.

'Se le acaba de ocurrir una broma para Snape.'

'Oh... ¿y te parece mal, Moony?', dijo James, mirándole suplicante. 'Hace tanto que no le gastamos una buena broma. No podemos dejar que se acostumbre a tanta calma. Se aburrirá.'

Remus puso los ojos en blanco, pero James siguió a la carga, soltándole una enorme lista de razones por las que hacer una broma a Snape era una buena idea.

'Me pregunto qué se le habrá ocurrido', pensó en voz alta Peter, mirando la discusión entre el licántropo y el chico de gafas.

'A saber... cualquier cosa', dijo Sirius, mirando también con interés a su mejor amigo. Echó un vistazo rápido a Snape, y pensó que verdaderamente tenía cara de estar muy aburrido.

'Por cierto ¿no tenías que haberte ido a tomar la poción ya?'

La cara de Sirius se transformó al recordar que Peter tenía razón. Se levantó como si hubiese estado sentado encima de un muelle y salió disparado del Gran Comedor, sin dar tiempo a que James y Remus preguntasen qué pasaba.

Sirius, corriendo por los pasillos, rogaba porque la señora Pomfrey no estuviese... o que se encontrase en su despacho y no se hubiese enterado de que no había ido a tomar la poción ese día.

Se detuvo en una esquina, resoplando, intentando recuperar el aliento.

'Te veo bajo de forma', rió una voz a su espalda, que Sirius reconoció de inmediato. '¿Y esas prisas?'

'La poción...', explicó atropelladamente el joven, de forma que Bellatrix no se enteró de nada. 'Es que estoy tomando unas pociones para recuperar la memoria. O eso se supone, porque yo no tengo ni un recuerdo nuevo.'

El rostro de Bella se ensombreció momentáneamente, pensando que si Sirius recordaba todo tan pronto, nada de lo que estaba haciendo serviría para nada. Necesitaba más tiempo.

Sonrió, ocultando sus pensamientos.

'Tal vez se necesitan unos días para que haga efecto.'

'No sé yo', dijo Sirius, bromeando. '¿Me acompañas entonces?'

'Sí, claro', aceptó Bellatrix, acercándose a su primo para andar a su lado. 'Pero no pienso ir corriendo.'

'Claro que no... total por un poco más tarde que llegue no va a pasar nada.'

'Eso mismo pienso yo', dijo, regalando a Sirius una sonrisa tan sensual que a éste le temblaron las piernas.

'Eh...'

'Vamos ¿no?'

'Sí, eso.'

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos, algo incómodo, por lo menos para Sirius, que con cada paso que daba sentía el brazo de Bellatrix rozando su propio brazo. Ésta lo miró con una nueva sonrisa. A Sirius le encantaba ese detalle... Ella parecía tan contenta siempre de verlo, de estar con él. Adoraba su sonrisa perenne.

'¿Has decidido entonces si vas a quedarte por Navidad?'

'Creo que sí. ¿Por?'

'Bueno, pensé que a lo mejor te ibas con Potter y su familia.'

'No, él se queda.'

Bellatrix se mordió el labio inferior, con expresión soñadora. Sirius la contempló, pensando si esa aparente alegría era por que él se quedaba. Intentó controlarse para no ponerse rojo, y bajó la mirada.

Fue entonces cuando se chocó con Dumbledore.

'Lo siento', exclamó Sirius, y al ver quien era empalideció levemente.

'Nada, nada, señor Black', replicó éste, con la expresión risueña de siempre. 'Veo que va a tomar la poción... ¿Funciona?'

'Pues creo que no.'

'Todo a su tiemp...'

Dumbledore se calló al ver quién había detrás de Sirius. Bellatrix le mantuvo la mirada, con una sonrisa desafiante en los labios que le salió involuntariamente.

El director disimuló rápido su sorpresa, pero el brillo de sus ojos parecía haber disminuido algo.

'Vaya a tomarse la poción, señor Black, o Poppy se enfadará', dijo, intentando que su voz sonase casual.

'Claro', replicó éste, y se volvió hacia su prima. '¿Vienes, Bella?'

La joven se acercó a él, ante la atenta mirada del director. Rodeó el brazo de Sirius, haciendo que éste se sonrojara, y se puso de puntillas, acercándose sus labios al rostro de él.

'Estate quieto', dijo, soplándole cerca del ojo. Luego le rozó con la yema del índice y sonrió. 'Tenías una pestaña.'

'Ah', alcanzó a decir Sirius, abrumado por el cercano contacto que habían mantenido; su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad.

'Venga, pide un deseo.'

'Ya', dijo Sirius, después de pensarlo durante un instante.

Bellatrix sopló la pestaña y ésta salió volando del dorso de su mano. Ladeando la cabeza, miró a Sirius divertida.

'¿Qué has pedido?'

'Eso es secreto. Si te lo digo no se cumple.'

Distraído como iba, Sirius no se dio cuenta de que Bellatrix volvió la mirada atrás un momento. Sus ojos coincidieron con los del director, que mirando fijamente la escena, tuvo un terrible presentimiento.

**_N/A: Muahhahaha, que mala es Bella... es retorcida la tía. Me encantan estas escenitas en las que Sirius se derrite por ella. Y jejeje, tb me encanta sacar de quicio a James, me río tanto... xDD En fin, se puede decir que en este xapi no pasa nada. Es que veréis, este no es el típico fic de acción. El argumento gira en que Bella trata de atraerlo, y para eso son pequeñas conversaciones, frases sueltas; esas cosillas... Entonces claro, entre conve y conve pues tengo que rellenar con escenas sueltas. Se puede decir que es "unos meses en la vida de los Merodeadores", nada del otro mundo. Espero de todas formas que os esté gustando. Y además me quedó largo! (casi 9 hojas!)_**

**_Si vierais lo que me pasó... Recordáis la frase cuando McGony dice que no quiere escuchar al jefe de Sly diciendo que no pueden ganar la copa? Pues al principio había puesto Severus... –la costumbre-. Os imagináis que lo llego a subir así? XDD Que palo. Os habriáis quedado todos como O.o_**

**_De Bella os voy a recomendar un nuevo fic que me gustó, lo que pasa es que es en inglés. Se titula ... de ... He decidido que ahora que empieza el verano y eso pues os recomendaré alguna cosilla buena que lea._**

**_Por cierto, necesito además una foto para un RGP con urgencia. Tiene que ser de alguna persona de verdad que os recuerde al Rody de mis historias LDP y EBDJ. Si la encontráis, por favor, mandarme el link o la foto a mi mail, lo que queráis._**

**_Y ya me queda solo un día de exámenes! YEPEEEE... (se supone que debía llevar una hora estudiando jeje). Ahora que tengo este xapi hecho, pues escribiré o el 9 de Azkaban o el 12 de SDY. Depende de para el que me sienta más inspirada._**

**_Y os dejo ya (x cierto, mi blog ya casi está. Weeeeee!)_**

**_Bexitos! Joanne_**

**CONTESTO REVIEWS:**

**AnnaTB**: Juju, pues sí, McGony sabe que está amnésico, pero supongo que Sirius la saca de quicio en todas sus formas XDD Lo cierto es que cuando la saco se me descontrola la situación, por eso parece estar de tan mala leche siempre. Jjeje, tengo que aprender a manejarla mejor. En fin, bxtos, wapa!

**Marin Black**: Jijiji... después de leer BM sigues pensando que Siriusin no se ve sexy de malo? Uhhh, love! Jejej, me animaste con lo que te hacían gracia mis fics. K mona! Jejeje... Tenemos que hablar antes del miércoles. Tienes que encontrar una foto para tu RPG de Lucius. Encontré una que más parece Draco, pero a falta de nada mejor... ya te la pasaré.

**Yare**: Veamos, el título de tu historia me suena pero muchísimo. No sé si es que he visto tu historia por ahí u otra que se llama igual. De todas formas en cuanto tenga tiempo me pasaré. Así que no te imaginabas a Bella-Sirius? Ohhhh... como adoro a esa pareja! XDD Es genial, en serio. Espero que a medida que vayas leyendo sobre Bellatrix dejes de odiarla, xq junto a Sirius y Remus es el mejor personaje de los libros. Muxas graxias por tu review!

**Angie Crowe**: Wenas! Jjejej, ya exaba de menos tus reviews. La verdad es que hablar sobre lo que me decías en el review jeje... hace tanto que no actualizo que en fin. Espero que te guste también este xapi, y weno, en cuanto a tus fics ya los guardé, pero aún tengo k leerlos. Bxtos!

**Bellatrix Black**: La verdad es que Bellatrix está saliendo menos de lo que planeo... Tengo que meter más conversaciones con ella o no va a terminar de convencerlo, aunque weno, puede k nunca lo convenza. Muahahha! Ya se verá eso. Me alegro que te hiciese gracia la escena del perro... me cuesta muxo escribirlas XDD

**Akasha**: Uhhh... jeje, aquí parece que su cita se acerca, como ves. Me encanta la frase de "me puedes llevar a ver las estrellas" ajajaja, se puede interpretar muy pero k muy mal XDDD Ains, los fics me afectan! Y lo de la pulsera, pues como se me ocurrió sobre la marcha, pues vosotros imagináis que la primera vez que hablan (esa ocasión en los terrenos) se la da. Ahí no puse la conversación entera, así que podéis meterla. Y x cierto, tenemos que hablar de la foto de Rabastan y Rodolphus. Creo que para Rody meteré a una de Jude Law, pero no sé. A ver si el lunes coincidimos en el msn. Bss!

**Vampisandi**: jejee, muxas graxias por tu opinión. Me gusto muxo! Me alegra ver que te pasas tanto por mis fics. Creo que fue lo mejor del concurso, conseguir una lectora como tu. A ver k te parece el 7!

**Agus y Moony**: Bueno, estoy deseando que subas cosas en la web de Bella-Sirius. Ahora que viene el verano a ver si puedo ayudaros con algo. En cuanto al fic, me alegro que te guste tanto esta pareja jejeje... Es k es... uhhh, sin palabras! Ya ni me fijo en que son primos jejjejeje.

**Lily Dark Black**: Oh, me encantaría contra con tus fics y dibujos! Tal vez puedas pasármelos por internet, no? Tienes msn? Además asi hablamos! Pues la web aún no está publicada, pero cuando esté lista ya te pasaré el link sin falta. Por lo demas, muxas graxias por tu review, wapa! Jejeje, y ya de paso agradecerte tb el concurso de WB. Debiste leer un monton! Bechiiitosss!

**KaicuDumb**: Bueno, de tu parte dos reviews enormes jejeje; me encantaron! Comentas un montón de cosas, así que no sé x dnd empezar. Primero que creo que tienes razón con lo de Dumby... jeje, no lo sé manejar bien. También tiene muxo k hacer en este fic así k weno. En cuanto a Bella, me estoy dando cuenta de que sale demasiado poco. En este en especial fue prácticamente todo de los merodeadores. Ah, tengo k arreglar eso! Y x ultimo MDUL... Mi ultimo exam es el lunes, así que espero poder ponerme pronto con todos los que llevo de retraso. Me encanta!


	8. La Locura De Sirius

**N/A: Os lo juro, no sé que coño me está pasando con mis historias largas. No tengo ganas... son más complicadas, tengo que tener más detalles en mente y rellenar los xapis con escenas en las que no pase absolutamente nada, y que me cuesta un montón pensar. Así pues, como ya habéis visto, me ha entrado un frikismo con los retos e historias cortas... jejeje, no puede ser! Tengo que solucionarlo de inmediato.**

**Este verano me gustaría que me entrase una macro-inspiración; me gustaría terminar esta historia; me gustaría terminar Azkaban; me gustaría llegar al xapi 20 en SDY y comenzar mi nueva historia de Bella-Voldy que tengo pensada. Me gustarían tantas cosas... y como no me ponga las pilas no voy a hacer nada de lo que "me gustaría". ¡A trabajar se ha dicho!**

**Vosotros podéis contribuir con apoyo moral en los reviews xD**

**Xitos! Joanne**

**Dedico este xapi a Kirsche, por el buen rato que pasamos analizando a Sirius xD y por ayudarme con la escena final.**

**VIII. LA LOCURA DE SIRIUS**

'Mira, aquí hay uno libre', indicó Sirius, señalando a uno de los carruajes tirados por caballos invisibles. Abrió la puerta y esperó a que el resto de sus amigos se acercaran.

'En fin, Wormtail... aún sigo sin entender por qué te tienes que ir en Navidades', protestó de nuevo James, algo enfurruñado. Llevaba todo el día así. '¡Éstas son las últimas que vas a pasar en Hogwarts!'

'Mi madre...', empezó, el también algo decaído. 'Ella y sus fiestas familiares.'

'Fechas para pasar con la familia', soltó James poniendo voz de mujer. 'Bah, todas las madres son iguales.'

'Deja ya en paz a Peter, Prongs', intervino Remus, viendo que ya los carruajes empezaban a salir-. Al final vas a conseguir que se quede aquí porque se van a ir sin él.

'Sería una buena técnica...', empezó James, haciéndose el pensativo.

'¡Eh!', gritó de pronto Sirius, que aún sujetando la puerta fue arrastrado un par de metros por el carruaje hasta que se detuvo de nuevo. '¡Que esto se mueve solo!'

'Está guiado por thestrals, Padfoot', explicó el licántropo sin prestar demasiada atención a su amigo.

'¿_Testas_?', preguntó Sirius, con cara de no haber entendido absolutamente nada.

'Mejor déjalo.'

'Bueno', replicó, encogiéndose de hombros, pues tampoco tenía especial interés.

'Venga, que lo pierdes.'

Peter subió al carruaje y prácticamente antes de que hubiesen cerrado la puerta, los tres Merodeadores que se quedaban en Hogwarts vieron como el extraño vehículo se llevaba a al cuarto de ellos camino a Hogsmeade.

_(Nda. Sí, sí, sí, sí! Por fin me libré de la rata... jajaja, es k no veáis como me cuesta buscarle diálogos xD)_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

'Esto es vida, Moony', suspiró James, tirado en el sofá de la Sala Común a la lumbre de la chimenea.

'Llevas sin hacer nada en todo el día', murmuró Remus, sin apartar la vista del libro.

'Para eso son las vacaciones obviamente.'

'Pues yo me aburro', bufó Sirius, que jugueteaba con una de las piezas del ajedrez mágico por encima de la mesa. Apoyaba la barbilla sobre la mesa, aburriéndose soberanamente.

'Um, sí, podíamos hacer algo', propuso James, incorporándose levemente, con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

'Nada de planes absurdos, por favor', suplicó Remus, ahora sí prestando atención a sus amigos.

'Mis planes _no_ son absurdos, Moony', replicó de inmediato, demasiado entusiasmado como para mostrarse ofendido. 'Un regalo de Navidad para los Slytherin... no les iría nada mal ¿verdad, Padfoot?'

'Mmm...'

'¿Padfoot?'

'¿Eh?', soltó de repente éste, volviéndose al darse cuenta de que su mejor amigo lo llamaba.

'No me estás haciendo caso', le reprochó James, entrecerrando los ojos. '¿No eras tú el que te aburrías?'

'Estaba pensando.'

'Últimamente piensas demasiado. No será que...', empezó con picardía, pero luego se fijó en que Sirius había dejado la pieza de ajedrez y ahora daba vueltas a algo en su muñeca. '¿Qué tienes ahí?'

'Ah ¿te refieres a esto?', preguntó Sirius, alzando el brazo. La manga del jersey le descendió un poco, dejando a la vista una pulsera plateada, muy sencilla.

James, que estaba de rodillas en el sillón apoyando su pecho en el respaldo, alargó inmediatamente la mano y sujetó a Sirius por la muñeca con fuerza, acercándolo para poder ver la pulsera con detalle.

'Una B', susurró secamente. Levantó a continuación la vista, clavando sus ojos en los grises de Sirius. '¿PERO TÚ TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?'

'¿Qué pasa?', preguntó Remus entonces, alarmado ante el grito de James.

'¡Este idiota, que lleva la pulsera de los Black!', bramó, asiendo aún a Sirius por la muñeca, zarandeando su brazo en el aire para que Remus viese a qué se refería. '¿Desde hace cuánto la llevas?'

'Hace algo más de una semana, pero...'

James se llevó una mano a la cabeza, uniendo cabos.

'Por favor, dime que no es éste tu amuleto.'

'Pues verás...', Sirius enrojeció, incapaz de controlar sus sentimientos. Aún recordaba perfectamente cuando Bellatrix le había entregado la pulsera.

'¿Se lo ha dado ella?'

'Obviamente', contestó James al licántropo, mirando con seriedad a Sirius. '¿Por qué sigues hablando con ella? Te dijimos que era peligrosa.'

'¡Pero si es sólo una pulsera!'

'Idiota, esa pulsera la llevan los primogénitos de las familias de Sangre Limpia. Es una B de Black, no de Bellatrix. ¿De verdad crees que esa zorra va a darte algo tan ridículo como una joya para que la recuerdes?'

'No hace falta que la insultes', masculló Sirius, soltándose de James ofendido.

'¡Abre los ojos, Sirius! Mira, yo también tengo una. ¿La ves? Y con una P ¡de Potter!', soltó, poniéndole delante de sus ojos su muñeca con una pulsera muy similar a la suya excepto por la inicial.

'Tranquilízate, James', dijo Remus, acercándose al hombre de gafas, intentando apaciguarlo. 'Explícale que...'

'¡No nos hace ni puto caso, Remus! Le dijimos que no se acercase a su prima, y resulta que ahora babea por ella. No soy estúpido, el miércoles pasado te vi hablando con ella. Como la miras, Sirius... te la comes con los ojos. ¡Ella lo sabe, no seas idiota! Hasta un ciego se daría cuenta. ¡Se está aprovechando de ti!'

'Y, según tú', empezó Sirius con frialdad-, 'para qué se aprovecha de mí.'

'Eres un traidor, Sirius. ¿No te das cuenta que está intenta atraerte de nuevo a su lado?', explicó aceleradamente James. 'Quiere volver a convertirte en el heredero de los Black.'

'¿Y no lo soy ya? Soy el mayor, debería serlo.'

'¡Por supuesto que no! Odias a toda tu familia, pasaste todo el verano en mi casa después de huir de la tuya. ¡A estas horas te habrán borrado del tapiz familiar sin duda!'

'Pero ¿por qué...?'

'Son unos asesinos, Sirius. Rechazan todo lo que no tiene que ver con la Sangre Limpia, con la pureza de los magos. ¡Están del lado de Voldemort, por amor de Dios! Tal vez todo lo anterior no lo recuerdes, pero has leído estas semanas _El Profeta_, has visto lo que ese cabrón hace. Tú familia lo apoya, por eso nunca has estado de acuerdo.

El silencio se hizo en la Sala Común. Sirius no apartaba sus ojos de su mejor amigo, desorientado, completamente perdido por las revelaciones. Dolido.

'Al menos antes no estabas de acuerdo.'

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

El Gran Comedor estaba casi vacío. Había bajado a desayunar solo, como llevaba haciendo los últimos dos días. No quería hablar con nadie.

Entre sus manos tenía el ejemplar del día anterior de _El Profeta_. Sus dedos se crispaban a medida que releía la noticia, pero, sobre todo, cuando se detenía y dejaba vagar su mente, y recordaba todo lo que James le había dicho sobre Voldemort.

Se sentía muy solo, pero no quería compañía. Era casi peor cuando estaba con alguien.

No podía dejar de pensar en que James le había llamado asesino a la cara.

Sabía que su mejor amigo había sido sincero, demasiado, pues sus palabras le dolieron como ningunas otras anteriormente. Tenía que ignorarle deliberadamente, porque estar junto a él era mucho peor, se sentía triste y furioso con él, y le entraban ganas de pegarle y gritarle que si era consciente de lo que le había dicho. Quería preguntarle cómo podía haber sido tan cruel.

Remus había intentando convencerlo de que arreglasen las cosas. Ahora pasaba más tiempo con James, ya que se había dado cuenta de que su técnica con Sirius no funcionaba. Le había contado muchas cosas.

Ayer mismo, después de estar persiguiéndole durante todo el día, Sirius aceptó sentarse y escucharle. Remus había empezado con que no juzgase precipitadamente a James, que éste estaba preocupado por él al ver que se estaba acercando tanto a Bellatrix. Había insistido también en que se alejase de ella. De hecho, en ese punto, también Lily había coincidido con el licántropo. Al parecer, ella llevaba años recibiendo los insultos de la joven Slytherin por ser hija de muggles. Añadieron que se peleaban todos los días, y que las discusiones que mantenían él y ella eran muy violentas. Le repitieron mil veces que se odiaban a muerte.

Él no conseguía recordar nada de eso. Se esforzaba, pero sus intentos eran en vano. Le hubiese gustado en ese momento que la poción que la medimaga le había dado días atrás hubiese hecho efecto, porque quería de verdad comprobar si Bellatrix era tan retorcida y manipuladora como todo el mundo decía. Él rogaba porque no lo fuese.

A pesar de todo lo que sabía de ella ahora, de la familia Black, de su asquerosa vida pasada... A pesar de los continuos asesinatos de Voldemort que su familia apoyada, él seguía sin poder creerse que tras esos ojos tan sinceros y esa sonrisa espléndida y adorable se escondiese una mente que le estuviese engañando de forma tan descarada. Era por completo inverosímil.

Tal vez ella hubiese cambiado.

Al fin y al cabo, desde que él había empezado a compartir su tiempo con ella tras el accidente, en ningún momento se había producido ninguna de esas peleas tan frecuentes que mencionaban sus amigos. No con él, sino con el resto de personas en general. Bellatrix no se había acercado a Lily, ni tampoco a Peter o Remus.

Si en algún momento había sido como ellos le habían dicho, estaba claro que ahora había cambiado. Era distinta. _Tenía que serlo_.

'Te veo triste', murmuró una voz en su oído, tapándole de pronto los ojos.

Sirius reconoció la voz, pero, de forma distinta a otras veces, ésta no sonrió. Cogió con suavidad las manos de Bellatrix y las apartó de su rostro.

'¿Qué pasa?', preguntó ésta.

'Explícame esto', murmuró Sirius, enseñándole la portada del periódico.

Bellatrix clavó la vista en la foto que allí salía, en color. Una calle destrozada, con algunos cadáveres por el suelo, y arriba, resplandeciendo en el cielo, la Marca Tenebrosa.

'¿Qué quieres que te diga?', dijo la joven con seriedad, en un susurro. '¿Qué es un loco y no estoy de acuerdo con él?'

'Precisamente.'

'¿Y si fuese mentira?'

Sirius se volvió a mirarla precipitadamente, con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella se había sentado a su lado, y lo observaba fijamente.

'¿Te gustaría que te mintiese?', repitió, al ver que su primo no contestaba. Sirius se limitó a clavar su vista fijamente en ella, así que Bella continuó. 'El Señor Tenebroso está limpiando la Sangre mágica, Sirius. ¿No te das cuenta? Todos estos años los linajes más antiguos se han ido perdiendo al formarse matrimonios entre muggles o mestizos y Sangre Limpias. '

'¿Y?'

'¿No recuerdas lo que te conté? Hay que mantener la Sangre. Es lo más importante, porque de ello depende el poder. Y con poder, Sirius, consigues todo.'

'Hablas como él', susurró Sirius con amargura, enseñándole de nuevo la imagen.

Bellatrix ocultó una sonrisa. ¿Cómo no iba a hablar como él si idolatraba lo que significaba la imagen del Señor Tenebroso?

'El camino hacia el bien no es siempre fácil. A veces son necesarios ciertos sacrificios...'

'¿Llamas bien a la muerte?'

'¡Él es la vida! Él está salvando al mundo mágico, a los linajes antiguos de perecer bajo esa masa de muggles y Sangres Sucia.'

'No te reconozco, Bellatrix.'

'Nací bajo estas ideas, Sirius', argumentó la joven. 'Y tú también.'

'Y las rechacé.'

'¿Así que Potter también te contó eso?'

El silencio de Sirius fue elocuente. No hizo falta nada más para que Bella se convenciera de que Sirius sabía que fue un traidor a la Sangre. Sonrió.

'Ahora puedes rectificar.'

'Apoyas a un asesino. ¿Seguro que soy yo el equivocado?'

'Sí.'

Nuevo silencio. Sirius apartó la mirada de ella, desengañado. Él ya había defendido frente a sus amigos, y, sin embargo, desde un principio James había tenido la razón. ¿Tan ingenuo era?

'¿Acaso soy tan malvada como tu mejor amigo cuenta?', preguntó Bellatrix, retomando la conversación. Entrelazó sus dedos entre los de Sirius, y él no los rechazó. 'Que yo recuerde, hablabas amablemente conmigo, seguramente enfrentándote a tus amigos por eso.'

¿Ella le leía la mente? Sirius detuvo en Bellatrix su mirada, escuchándola a su pesar.

'¿Por qué tiene que elegir Potter por ti, Sirius? Aunque no lo recuerdes, el influyó mucho en tu decisión de rechazar a los Black. Él fue quien te convenció para que te negases a comprometerte con esa joven, quien te aceptó en su casa el verano pasado. Te maneja, Sirius.'

'¿M-me iba a casar?', balbuceó estupefacto.

'Hubiese sido un buen matrimonio, y hubieseis continuado el linaje.'

'¿La quería?'

'No os llegasteis a conocer. Era un matrimonio arreglado', al ver la cara de Sirius, se apresuró a continuar. '¿Pero quién te dice que no lo hubieses acabado haciendo? Mira a los de Sangre Limpia, Sirius. Mira la nobleza y el porte que tienen. Obsérvate... las chicas te rondan donde vayas.'

'¿Y a ti?'

La sonrisa de Bellatrix se acentuó más, y se acercó a Sirius para susurrarle.

'A mí no dejo que se me acerquen.'

'Pero yo...'

'Tú eres una excepción, por supuesto', dijo con una sonrisa. 'Tu linaje sobrepasa en pureza incluso al mío. No todo el mundo tiene ese privilegio.'

'Te guías solo por la Sangre', dijo Sirius, confuso por las palabras de Bellatrix. 'Yo tengo amigos que...'

'Que se acercan a ti por interés.'

'Mentira.'

'Míralos, Sirius. Tu poder mágico es mucho mayor que el de ellos, lo sabes. Les das una protección que necesitan y que les gusta tener. No puedes fiarte de ellos.'

Sirius, dejando a una asombrada Bellatrix sentada, se levantó de improviso muy serio. La miró desde lo alto, y se llevó una mano al bolsillo.

'Puede que sea cierto que sea más poderoso, Bella', empezó, 'pero si hay algo en lo que creo es en ellos. No me están mintiendo.'

'¿Y yo sí?'

'Tú... De ti ya no sé qué pensar', dijo con amargura, tendiéndole la pulsera.

'Quédatela.'

'No quiero ser el primogénito de los Black.'

'¿Averiguaste de que era la B?'

'Me lo dijo James.'

Bellatrix la sujetó entre sus dedos, y sacó la varita. La agitó una vez, haciendo que unas letras rasgadas y plateadas aparecieran un segundo, completando el nombre de Bellatrix tras la B, antes de volver a desaparecer.

'Ahora es de Bellatrix', murmuró, volviéndosela a tender. 'Quiero que la guardes.'

Pero Sirius no la aceptó. Ella se levantó entonces, y se acercó a él despacio. Posó sus labios sobre la mejilla del chico y deslizó la pulsera dentro de su bolsillo de nuevo. Antes de volverse para salir del Gran Comedor, murmuró:

'Espero que recapacites.'

**N/A: Wooooow! ****XD Me costó muxo esta conve final, y la verdad es que la dejé como no pensaba dejarla. Pensé al principio en que Bella mintiese de nuevo, diciendo k no apoyaba a Voldy, pero me di cuenta de que tiene, entre sus mentiras, que ir dando a conocer a verdad a Sirius, para atraerle al lado oscuro con una realidad y no con un mundo inventado. Intenté evitar el asunto del asesinato, haciendo que Bella no fuese muy clara en que incluso lo promueve, porque sino Sirius la rechazaría tajantemente. Pero se quedaron medio enfadados... a ver k se me ocurre para arreglar esto, porque en principio todo iba a quedar estupendamente, con Sirius babeando por Bella jeje.**

**En fin, más cosas que os puedo contar. Ya terminé el cole! Me espera un enorme verano (ya se paso junio... como puedo ser? u.u). La selectividad no me salió mal, aunque me la esperaba mejor, pero tengo en total 7,9 de media, así que espero entrar en Medicina... sino haré negocio familiar jeje: farmacia xD Pero ahora me olvidó de eso jeje. Este verano quiero escribir, escribir y escribir. Tocarme la barriga. Ver películas (me compré la de Alejandro, weeee). Leer mucho y más. Hacer que los SW se convierta en la mejor web del mundo mundial y hacer la de Bella. Mucho trabajo jaja. Para empezar hice mi blog por fin. La dire está en mi biografía, por si a alguien le interesa.**

**Tb estoy deseando hacer kedadas, así que ya sabéis, si sois de Madrid dadme un toke jeje. Quiero ir a la FNAC con peña... tb ir al parke de atracciones, que el otro día salió el tema, mauahahah, cuantas kdds!**

**Cambiando de tema... pork mis padres son como yo? Debe ser cosa de genética supongo. Aún no sabemos ni k días ni a dnd nos vamos a ir, lo k resulta un problema si lo pienso. Estaré 15 días sin internet! Sabéis lo que puede ser eso? O.O es la muerteeeee! Menos mal que tengo k macro super mega way portatil, k sin el no puedo vivir. Es la principal razón por la k me compré un portatil y no un pc normal, xa poder llevarlo de vacaciones y así poder escribir (lo del papel y el boli lo llevo francamente mal). Así que weno, supongo que como mis padres me llevan siempre a sitios en mitad de la nada, donde la población mas cercana está a 5 kms, aprovecharé para escribir muxo. Además puedo leer en el pc... jeje, es que normalmente llevo 2 maletas. Una con la ropa y otra con los libros. Ya sabéis, necesito fics wenos y laaaaargos de HP preferiblemente, tanto en inglés como en español.**

**Hoy me alargué... me da igual, me apetecía contaros mi vida XD Os dejo ya, que tengo que contestar los reviews... y meditar sobre el dilema k supone dormir 2 horas jaja.**

**Beshitos! Joanne**

**CONTESTO REVIEWS (Joanne especialmente feliz --- sumando reviews --- 11!)**

**-Marin Black: **Mariiinnn, te exo de menos u.u entras mu pokito al msn, snif. A ver si te dan las vacaciones de una vez, los malditos... mauahhah, voy a mandar a bellita con el latigo, ya verás los profes por ponerte exámenes. Tienes k entrar con Luci, que bellita le exa de menos en el rol snif. Bueno, hablando sobre el xapi, aki ya ves que Bella volvió a ser sincera... la verdad es que no me la imaginaba rechazando (aunque sea una mentira) a Voldemort. Creo que no sería capaz. Espero que te haya gustado el xapi, wapa! Ya me contarás. A ver si nus vemos prontito.

**-AnnaTB: **Ohhh... aún keda para el final de este xapi (serán 15). Quiero escribir la escena final final jajaja. Fue idea de Mina, y es muy retorcida jeje. K malas somos! Uh... dignidad. Bellita tiene musa, pero se amolda a las circunstancias, sobre todo cuando se trata de llevar a cabo un plan como ese. Aquí todo vale! Espero tener noticias pronto de ti vale? Bxtos!

**-Yare: **Woooolaaaassss! Bueno, primero sobre tu fic... jeje. No lo pude leer aun, lo siento. Estoy vaga... más bien poder pude, pero es k no haga na últimamente jeje (Joanne se pone las pilas nuevas). Muxas graxias por tus piropos, wapa! Jeje, me animaste la madrugada... pork jaja, es k son las 5.20... y dirás "k haces k no tas en la cama?" y contestaré: "mi horario de verano xP". En serio, no veas luego lo que me cuesta amoldarme de nuevo al horario de colegio jeje... aunk ya no tendré más cole en mi vida weeeeee! Nos vemos en el siguiente review, pork toy viendo k me desvio jeje.

**Akasha**: Aún queda un día para que te conectes. Espero que te salga todo mu bien, xo en serio, esto de no poder hablar contigo los findes me trauma jeje. Necesito tus opiniones! XDD jejej, por el momento parece k la cita se ha frustrado... xo la cosa no termina aki. Yo tb keria k fuese a ver las estrellas jiji. Aunk este fic es suave en un principio! No, ak, mala, k me tientas! No pue ser! Estoy recordando de paso que tengo k arreglar lo de los guiones... eso será mañana, pork como siga así, aún no me he dormido cuando me tenga que despertar. Beshitossssss! PD: Añadido al día siguiente... dios, vi batman. Ahora entiendo pork te gusta el de Rab... tengo k volver a verla YA. Y no me salieron los guiones! No sé que hice, pero tuve k volver a poner comillas.

**Nury: **Uh, nury, ya sabes k io no pego... solo sako el latigo CHAS! MAUAHAHHAH XDD es mu tarde, compréndeme. Con tu review me recordaste a BM... jus, los tengo que hacer casados, cierto (no, más fics nooooooo). Creo que de momento me centraré en los que tengo... tal vez cuando termine los dos cortos que tengo por el momento... mmm... si, me tengo k centrar (o mas bien obligarme a centrar). Si ves k me desvio de fic t doy permiso pa k me robes el latigo y me pegues, vale? Tu vigilame jeje. Xitos!

**Vampisandi**: Oh, una convención de comics... envidia.. yo kierooooo... Jejej, weno, me alegro que te haga reír el fic. Yo hago lo que puedo. La comedia no es lo mío... tampoco el drama. Jaja, nada es lo mío XD Hay cosas que me cuestan un montón. Pues nada, wapisima, aquí me despido k tengo k seguir contestando, y no te preocupes, tu cuéntame tu vida que me gusta saber cosas de vosotras. Bss wapa!

**Kristen: **Wolas, ixa. Jejje, ya nos vemos el jueves. A dnd kieres ir a comer? Lo de las notas de la reclamación me lo dan en una semana o así; ya t contaré. Subi el xapi 13 aki ya, aunq no sé k coño pasa con hpff k no me deja registrarme snif. A ver si me ayudas. Y me pasas los demás... jeje, yo cumpli con mi parte del trato xD

**-Angie Crowe: **Ohhhh... con esos reviews me voy a poner roja. Nunca os he dixo k os adoro? Jeje. A ti muxo, k llevas ahí apoyándome siglos. Y me "das la lata" pa k actualice, jeje. No sé k sería de mis fics sin vosotros. A ver si podemos hablar otra vez vale? Me tienes k contar k es de tu vida, jeje. Ya hablamos! Bxtos!

**Bellatrix Black:** XDDD me rei con tu review jeje. "si lo estoy engatusando y no puede hacer nada", jajaj, me leiste la mente. Es eso justo lo k esta haciendo bella cuando se encuentra con dumby. Es k es mu caxonda la xika, verdad? Lleva una vida alegre, riéndose de todo... y de todos jajaja. Al final viste que la poción no funcionó... jeje, era una prueba, aunk ya explicaré todo eso más adelante, no t preocupes. Beshitos! Graxias x seguir ahí.

**Lily Dark Black**: Cuanto tiempo! Si es k tengo k actualizar mas a menudo, esta claro. Estos reviews son de hace un mes! Me hablas del concurso de fics de WB... jeje. Y tb de unos fanarts o algo asi. Bueno, si tu tienes, pasa, pasa! Siempre bienvenidos, ya lo sabes. A ver que te parece este xapi, jeje, porque kedo raro... la discusión con james, luego la medio pelea con bella... aigh, dios, el fic se me escapa de las manos y no se cómo arreglar todo esto. Tendré k ponerme a pensar. Xitos!

**Miss Molko: **WOLAAAAASSSS! Este es un momento emocionante jeje. La primera contestación k dejo a un review tuyo. La ultima del xapi además! Asi me puedo extender, xq toy viendo que tarde menos de lo normal jeje, aunk no se k contarte... estoy algo desinspirada para soltar temas xD. Solo me alegro muxo x tu review, y espero seguir viéndote en los próximos xapis, y tb en los weavers, participando en todo! XD y x cierto, a ver si me paso mas x el de remsie, k lo tengo abandonadisimoooo... bss!

**MINA,** TE CAPO XD Tengo que hablar contigo seriamente sabes? Jum... (Bellita saca el látigo). Quiero reviews, traidora!


	9. Navidad

**N/A¡Regresé! Después de muchos otros fics y one-shots, estoy de vuelta con mis historias largas. Terminé Azkaban, Qué ocurrió esa noche, Huye, la primera viñeta de Saña... ha sido media mes tremendamente fructífero jojo. Espero que continúe así. Aigh, lo que más pena me da es SDY, que desde febrero no actualizo. Me da vergüenza recordarlo... juro que nunca más permitiré dejar pasar tanto tiempo en una historia. El próximo xapi que suba supongo que será de esa historia... aunque antes tendré que releerme todo, porque no me acuerdo xD**

**Y... estoy en una profunda crisis. He dejado pasar medio mes, sigo escribiendo sobre HP, y no escribo la historia para el concurso. Al final no me va a dar tiempo, y me pone muy furiosa, porque es una buena oportunidad al ser un concurso para menores de 18. La idea inicial que tenía decidí que no me inspiraba, y ahora ya tengo el primer xapi de otra nueva, pero no sé... ¿la sigo y me doy la paliza para poder terminarla? T.T tengo un montón de dudas. Necesito inspiración de mi muso y mucho apoyo, snif snif.**

**Para continuar y dejarme de lamentos llegamos al xapi 9, que trata sobre el principio de la Navidad. El último lo deje con Bella y Siri enfadados, y si os digo la verdad, ahora mientras escrito esto no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo voy a sacarles de ese pequeño enfado. Esto es lo que pasa por dejarse llevar al escribir y no seguir un guión... ¡necesito inspiración! Dadme apoyo moral jeje.**

**Joanne**

**PD. Para refrescar la memoria os aconsejo leer el xapi anterior xD yo he tenido que hacerlo al menos.**

**IX. Navidad**

James intercambió una breve mirada con Remus, que hizo un gesto con la cabeza animándole sin palabras. El joven de gafas sonrió levemente, y le hizo caso.

-¿Sirius? –preguntó en voz baja, esperando a que su mejor amigo, que hacía dibujitos en un pergamino poniendo poco interés, le prestase atención.

-¿Sí?

El moreno alzó la cabeza, clavando sus ojos en James, que se acercó hasta la mesa. Le sorprendía que intentase hablarle... no lo había hecho desde que se habían enfadado por la conversación sobre Bellatrix y la pulsera de los Black.

-He estado pensando que en un par de días es Navidad, y, bueno... podría ayudarte a hacer la lista y a elegir los regalos.

Sirius enarcó las cejas, incrédulo. ¿Ahora le venía con esas?

-¿Me estás diciendo –empezó, intentando controlar el tono de voz-, que después de decir que apoyo a un asesino... me quieres ayudar a hacer la lista de Navidad?

-S-sí... –tartamudeó James, enrojeciendo.

-Joder, James, si quieres pedirme perdón, no te andes con rodeos.

El aludido se llevo una mano al pelo, revolviéndoselo nervioso.

-Ya sabes que estas cosas no se me dan bien –farfulló algo molesto. ¿Por qué se lo ponía tan difícil?-. Mira, Sirius, siento haberte dicho todo eso... no sé que me pasó, me puse furioso. Me jode ver que hablas tanto con tu prima; es una zorra manipuladora, y...

-Tenías razón.

-¿Ah, sí? –soltó ahora James, parándose en seco, sin enterarse de nada.

-Hablé con ella después de bueno... de todo lo que me dijiste, y me dijo algo así como que Voldemort estaba purificando la raza mágica.

-¿En serio lo admitió? Pensé que intentaba atraerte al lado de los Black...

-Y lo intentaba. Me dijo que recapacitase sobre mi negativa.

James bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Nunca había pensado que después de todo eso, Bella aún esperase que Sirius iba a volverse hacia su lado.

-Lo que hay que oir...

-No quiero hablar más de ella –masculló Sirius, clavando los ojos en los dibujos que había hecho.

-Como quieras –accedió James, encogiéndose de hombros. No iba a insistir en el tema ahora que Sirius le había perdonado-. ¿Entonces empezamos con esa lista?

-¿La de los regalos?

-Claro –respondió-. Tu amnesia incluye que has olvidado a todos a los que tienes que mandar un regalo.

-¿Son muchos?

-La popularidad no perdona –bromeó James, soltando una carcajada. Guiñó cómplice un ojo a Remus cuando éste se sentó a su lado, y luego se volvió de nuevo hacia Sirius, haciendo un gesto para que se preparase para apuntar-. ¿Listos el pergamino y la pluma?

-Todo correcto.

-Bien, bien, empecemos entonces. Escribe: Lista de gente a la que tengo que mandar regalos de Nav...

-Creo que todos sabemos qué lista esta escribiendo, Prongs –interrumpió Remus, poniendo cara de circunstancias.

-Era para no dejar cabos sueltos –replicó éste con guasa-. Está bien, sigamos entonces. Apunta. Número uno: James Potter.

Las miradas que le lanzaron simultáneamente sus dos amigos hicieron que se echase a reír a carcajadas, llevándose la mano a la tripa.

-James...

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Número dos: Remus Lupin –dijo, mirando al licántropo con una enorme sonrisa-. ¿Contento?

-Eso está mejor.

-No me estáis ayudando –canturreó Sirius, mirándolos divertido-. Esa lista también sabía hacerla yo.

-Era broma, Padfoot. Veamos, haz memoria, Moony, que eres el de mente organizada. ¿Quién más nos falta?

-Todos menos nosotros dos.

-Me asombra tu lógica aplastante en estas ocasiones –murmuró James, soltando un silbido de fingida admiración.

-Peter –cortó Sirius, apuntando-. También Lily, Dana, Ann...

-No te olvides de Andrómeda.

-¿Quién es?

-Tu prima.

-¿No se supone que no me hablaba con los Black?

-Digamos que ella tampoco esta bien vista.

-Oh, vale –replicó Sirius apuntando sin más preguntas.

Pensaba... en si Bella y él no se hubiesen enfadado, qué regalo le habría comprado ella. ¿Y él a ella? Sólo de pensarlo ya le parecía difícil. Suspiró, sacándola de su mente y centrándose en la enorme enumeración que estaba haciendo James, sobre las chicas de Hogwarts que darían un brazo por recibir un regalo suyo.

-A ti te voy a cortar yo el brazo, u otra cosa, como sigas diciendo tonterías –soltó Lily, que acababa de entrar en la Sala Común-. Si te pinchara el pecho saldrías volando por toda la arrogancia que tienes ahí acumulada.

-Era una broma... ya sabes que yo soy de una sola mujer –respondió James poniendo voz y expresión dramática.

-Ya, seguro.

-Claro que sí. ¿Por qué te crees sino que te di ese anillo por tu cumpleaños? –susurró el chico, cogiéndola por la cintura.

-Sobre eso tenemos que hablar –dijo una Lily muy ruborizada, y bastante insegura.

-No quiero que me digas nada ahora. Ya sabes lo que significa... –la interrumpió James con delicadeza-. Espero una respuesta a final de curso ¿vale?

Sirius, en voz muy baja para que los dos tortolitos no pudieran oírles, susurró a Remus.

-¿Sabes, Moony? Creo que voy a vomitar.

-¡Envidia! –exclamó Lily, que _sí_ le había oído.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

La mañana de Navidad amaneció fría, con el cielo plomizo anunciando nieve.

Cuando Sirius se despertó escuchó risas a su alrededor, y entreabrió los ojos, sabiendo que aún era muy pronto. Tarde, pues James ya se había lanzado encima de él, siguiendo su plan de buscar un medio sutil para despertarlo.

-¡Regalos! –exclamó el chico de gafas, que ya no las llevaba, todo sea dicho, porque con tanto salto encima de Sirius se le habían caído ya.

Remus carraspeó, reprimiendo la risa.

-Sí, Prongs, y lo que se trata es de que Sirius los abra... a ser posible antes de que muera por falta de aire.

James cayó en ese momento en que la almohada tapaba a su mejor amigo la cara, y se apresuró a quitársela. Sirius se incorporó como pudo, completamente despeinado, y tan sofocado como si acabase de correr una maratón.

-Casi me ahogas.

-Anda, anda, no seas quejica. ¡Levántate y vamos a ver los regalos!

-¿Hay muchos? –preguntó Sirius, empujando a James para que se quitase de encima suyo y así poder salir de la cama.

-Los de siempre, supongo.

-Ya, pero como no me acuerdo de los de siempre...

-Cállate ya, Padfoot –protestó James, lanzándole un paquete envuelto a Sirius-. ¡Abrámoslos!

-¿No esperas a Lily? Te recuerdo como se puso el año pasado...

-Uy, cierto. Esperadme que voy a buscarla –exclamó, saliendo a toda velocidad de la habitación.

-Seguro que se olvida de la rampa...

Efectivamente, no tuvieron más que asomarse al hueco de la escalera para ver a James deslizarse rampa abajo. Poco después, resonó la risa de Lily, y ésta apareció con un montón de regalos flotando tras ella.

-Asquerosa –farfulló James, reprochándole a Lily su actitud, pero ésta rió aún más fuerte. Era obvio que la chica había estado esperando precisamente a eso... a que James fuese corriendo a buscarla, todo entusiasmado, y olvidándose de los pequeños detalles como era el de la rampa.

Poco después, tras unos efusivos arrumacos de la parejita, estuvieron todos de vuelta en la habitación. James protestó cuando vio que Sirius ya había abierto uno de los regalos, que era un enorme cubo lleno de miles de golosinas de Honeydukes que le habían comprado Lily y sus amigas –y que estaba probando-.

-Muy güenas... –dijo, masticando, mientras miraba un pequeño paquete-. ¿Y esto qué es?

-Yo tengo otro igual –añadió James, mirando también su regalo-. ¿Son tuyos, Moony?

-Sí.

-Oh, bien… será interesante. Vamos a ver qué son –dijo sonriendo, quitando el papel de regalo y abriendo la caja. Se quedó con un pequeño espejo en la mano-. Eh...

-¡Un espejo! –exclamó Sirius, que no tenía tanta práctica ni rapidez en el estudiado arte de desenvolver regalos.

-Bueno... um, no hacía falta, Remus. Muchas gracias.

Lily le dio una colleja por idiota –y también, aunque no lo dijo, por mentir tan mal-.

-No seas tonto, James. Es un espejo de doble sentido.

-¿Ah?

-Mira, di el nombre de Sirius mirando a tu espejo.

-¡Sirius! –exclamó James, obedeciendo a la pelirroja.

-¡Eh, Prongs, mira! Este espejo te refleja a ti... qué cosa tan rara –murmuró, pensativo, estudiando con atención la imagen de su amigo.

-Anda –dijo James, viendo que en el suyo había aparecido la imagen de Sirius, que se rascaba la barbilla aparentemente pensando –exactamente igual que el Sirius que tenía delante-.

-Con este espejo podréis hablar aunque estéis separados –explicó Remus.

-Oh, genial –exclamó James, ahora sí emocionado de verdad-. ¡Imagínate en los castigos, Padfoot!

-¿Cómo que castigos? De castigos nada –refunfuñó Lily, frunciendo el entrecejo-. Me dijiste –después de perder todos esos miles de millones de puntos- que no te meterías en líos.

-Cierto... –aceptó James, quedándose callado, como si ese fuese el único uso que podía dar al espejo.

-He comprado algo parecido para nosotros –dijo la pelirroja, contenta y abriendo un paquete. Sacó dos pequeños diarios, forrados de cuero, con una pequeña cerradura en la tapa de delante-. Es lo mismo, pero en un librito.

-¿Y por qué no has comprado otros espejos? –preguntó James, contemplando el diario que su novia le tendía-. Ahí tengo que escribir y me canso.

-Por eso mismo lo he hecho –respondió Lily con una sonrisa maliciosa-. A ver si de una vez aprendes a hacer buena letra, que escribes fatal.

-Mentira.

-Claro que sí –se empeñó, terca.

-Mi letra es perfecta.

-Más te gustaría.

-Bla, bla, bla –masculló Sirius, volviendo a sus regalos, mientras Remus hacia lo mismo-. Anda, mira, a ti te han comprado cosas de comer las chicas. Se ve que nos quieren atiborrar.

-Eso parece –rió Remus, llevándose una rana de chocolate a la boca-, pero se lo pasaré por alto.

-Completamente de acuerdo –dijo Sirius, metiéndose en la boca un puñado de ositos de gominola-. Haremos la vista gorda por esta vez. ¡Anda, mira, James me ha regalado un libro de Quiddit... oh, y se creerá gracioso y todo. Ja, ja, espera que me río.

Para más información, el título del libro era "_Leyendas urbanas sobre bludgers que golpearon cabezas_" con un pequeño completo de _"Cómo evitar que en un partido te hagan puré_".

Al parecer, Sirius era el único que no encontraba divertida la situación, porque los demás se reían armando bastante escándalo.

-Yo que te había comprado otro libro de Quidditch con toda mi buena intención –gimoteó Sirius, aparentando estar dolido.

-¿En serio? –preguntó James, rebuscando entre sus regalos hasta que encontró el de Sirius, que desenvolvió y se puso a devorar de inmediato. Trataba sobre técnicas de ataque, algo que los demás consideraron tan interesante que decidieron dejarle solo en su lectura.

-Ey, estos libros están fenomenal, Padfoot –exclamó Remus, mirando el pack de libros sobre Defensa que le habían comprado entre James y Sirius-. Son de un nivel bastante avanzado.

-Nada que no podamos hacer... o eso es al menos lo que dijo James –respondió Sirius dudando de si confiar o no en las palabras de su mejor amigo. Visto lo visto, después de los libros que le había regalado, cualquiera se fiaba.

-¡James!

-¿Sí? –dijo el aludido, sin apartar sus ojos del libro.

-¿Se puede saber dónde coño voy a meter esto?

Lily se refería, cómo no, al enorme paquete que acababa de desenvolver, y que había dejado al descubierto un mastodóntico oso de peluche de color blanco. Era precioso, y muy suave, como comprobó Sirius cuando, movido por la curiosidad, estiró la mano para tocarlo.

-¿No es adorable? –preguntó James sin hacer caso a las protestas de su novia, contemplando al oso como si fuese el mejor regalo que alguien pudiese hacer.

-Bueno, sí, claro... es precioso –dijo una Lily turbada, preocupada por si había ofendido a James, pero al parecer éste seguía mirando con cara de bobalicón al enorme peluche-. Me gusta mucho, en serio, pero no sé dónde meterlo.

-En tu cama.

-Ya, claro, y yo duermo en el suelo.

-Faltaría más, no va a dormir el pobre oso en el suelo... –exclamó James, pero al ver que Lily le amenazaba con una colleja, se apresuró a admitir que era una broma-. Siempre puedes encogerlo, aunque entonces ya no es gracioso.

-Ya veré lo que hago –dijo Lily, considerando de verdad la opción que le había propuesto el joven de gafas, al menos para transportarlo. Dudaba que pasase con facilidad por las puertas.

-Me gusta –confesó Sirius, abrazando al oso de peluche con cara de ternura.

-Cualquiera que te viese ahora pensaría que... –empezó James con cara pícara.

-Mejor no sigas –cortó Lily, gesticulando mucho-. Aparta tus manazas de mi oso.

-Egoísta. Lo quiere sólo para ella.

-Claro que sí –murmuró complacida, deslizándose hasta el suelo y apoyándose en la barriga del oso. Sí, tenía que admitir que era muy suave. Había sido un detalle bastante original por parte de James.

Al girarse, Sirius guiñó un ojo a su mejor amigo, que le sonrió con complicidad. Tanta tontería de abrazos al oso había servido para que al final Lily se encariñase con él. Ahogando la risa, Sirius siguió a lo suyo: terminar de ver el resto de regalos. Bueno... si una nota de papel podía entenderse como un regalo. La leyó con curiosidad, fijándose en la hermosa letra curvada y femenina.

_Me prometiste llevarme a ver las estrellas..._

_Hoy en la Torre de Astronomía a medianoche._

Sirius se quedó bloqueado. ¿Bellatrix le acababa de escribir citándole? No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío de nervios...

¿Iba a insistir con lo de la pureza de Sangre? Él ya había decidido... ¿no? Había dado durante muchas horas vueltas a las palabras de su prima, pero simplemente aún no podía creerse lo que ella decía; que, excepto James, el resto de sus amigos iban con él por interés en la facilidad que tenía para hacer magia.

Podía aceptar que tal vez los Sangre Limpia tuviesen... ¿cómo decirlo? Una predisposición, tal vez, para que les resultase más sencillo hacer magia. Puede que fuera cierto que eran más poderosos, y, en ese sentido, no le parecía mal que las personas que quisiesen intentases conservar esa pureza de Sangre.

Ahora bien. Sólo eso. No tenía por qué haber rechazo si alguien no quería, o se relacionaba con Muggles o hijos de Muggles. No entendía bien eso... ¿Bellatrix los despreciaba? En ningún momento se había referido a ellos insultándolos, sino que lo había hecho considerándolos inferiores en cuestión de poder mágico, cosa que por las pruebas de las que disponía podía ser cierto.

¿Y Voldemort? Sus métodos eran mucho más radicales. Bella había llamado a los asesinatos sacrificios... ¿Significaría eso que a ella no le gustaba el asesinato –como él quería pensar- pero que era la única manera?

No podía ser. No estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Se estaba comiendo la cabeza con tonterías. Lo mejor sería ir a preguntarla... sí, haría eso. Acudiría a la cita y le preguntaría. Tal vez ella no quisiese nada de eso, y lo único que buscase fuese pedirle perdón por su comportamiento de la última vez.

-¿James?

-Dime –preguntó éste, levantando la cabeza. Se había sentado al lado de Lily y, los dos, entre risas, había estado probando los diarios, seguramente escribiéndose estupideces el uno al otro.

-¿Puedo coger la capa esta noche?

James y Remus le miraron sorprendidos, sin saber a qué venía aquello.

-¿Para qué?

**N/A: weeeeee... hagamos recuento xDD Son las … 8 de la mañana! XD y aquí sigo, como tonta, escribiendo, pero bueno, ya que me había puesto decidí terminado. Total, no tengo sueño.**

**Veamos, cosas que tengo que comentar. Para empezar lo del anillo de Lily y James. No lo toméis como un compromiso desde ya... James le ha dicho a Lily que no quiere ninguna respuesta –y eso incluye tanto el sí como el no- hasta que terminen Hogwarts. Quiere darle tiempo para que se lo piense bien, y no tome decisiones equivocadas.**

**Doy las gracias a Lena y a Gwen por los regalos (les dedico a ellas el xapi). Sin ellas esta madrugada no habría podido escribir el capítulo tan rápido (¡lo he terminado en menos de 3 horas!). Muchas gracias a las dos jeje.**

**Y, para terminar, pues hablaremos sobre lo difícil que me está resultando todos esos pensamientos de Sirius... Tiene que ir aceptándolos –eso es lo que quiere Bella-, pero claro, no puede ser un cambio muy radical, de la noche a la mañana. Tiene que ir poquito a poquito. Espero que los últimos pensamientos me hayan quedado decentes... son algo contradictorios, pero supongo que Sirius no tiene las cosas muy claras en esos momentos. En el próximo xapi ya volveremos a ver a Bellita, que ya se la echa de menos... Este xapi ha sido más para la reconciliación de James con Sirius, y ver un poco de los Merodeadores.**

**Lo del peluche gigante... mmm, es uno de mis sueños. ¡Yo tero uno! XDD**

**Y, bueno, ya nada más qué decir. Comentaros que el próximo xapi se llamará "Mil y un usos del Mapa del Merodeador" y que espero que tanto éste como los que van a seguirle os gusten, y que dejéis review, porfi, que me animan un montón.**

**Joanne**

**CONTESTACIONES A LOS REVIEWS (voy a llegar a los 100! YUJUUUU!)**

**AnnaTB – **joe, si que ha pasado tiempo desde el ultimo xapi de este fic... en tu review me hablabas de un concierto de green day (ahora me he bajado discos suyos xD estan ways) y de que te ibas a de vacaciones a londres. Bueno, es algo tarde, pero qué tal te lo pasaste? Jejeej, supongo que bien. Yo fui allí cuando tenía 12 años con el colegio, pero no sé, a ver si vuelvo algún día, que ya no me acuerdo de casi nada. Por lo demás, espero que te guste este nuevo xapi. Ahora ya solo faltan que Bella y Siri hagan las paces... me pregunto cómo me las voy a arreglar xD aún no sé cómo hacer esa conversación jeje. Beshitos!

**Akasha** - weeee, espero poder hablar contigo mañana wapa! A ver si tenemos suerte y coincidimos por el msn. Te exo muuuuxo de menos u.u a ver cuando terminas los examenes y puedes meterte regularmente snif snif. Ohhhh... viste? Se van a ir a ver juntos las estrellas! XDDD a ver como resulta su "cita", xq aún tengo que pensarlo. Además, me gustaría que Bellatrix digamos... empezase a sentir algo también. No hasta el punto de cómo Sirius, pero sí algo más que atracción física. A ver cómo lo desarrollo todo XDD tengo que pensarlo detenidamente. Ahora estoy en pleno ataque de inspiración y escribo un montón jeje, espero ver tu fic del reto prontito! Esos 3 xapis de los que me hablabas por el sms ayer... jojo, seguro que te ha quedado espectacular!

**Bellatrix Black – **Siiiii... viva los Bella-Siri! Weeee jejejjee, si, la verdad es que cada vez veo más fics de ellos ;-) es genial! Pero volviendo al fic, weno, simplemente no me imagino a Bella mintiendo sobre el señor oscuro. Yo al principio pensaba hacer que ella mintiese, pero me di cuenta de que entonces estaría presentando un mundo del lado oscuro muy diferente a Sirius del de verdad, y de lo que se trata es de que se una porque empiece a creer en la superioridad de los sangre limpia... tiene que ir diciéndole poco a poco la verdad. De todas formas, seguro que Bellita tiene mas trucos en la manga xDDD espero no tardar tanto en subir el siguiente ejej.

**Yare** – uy, uy, veo por tu review que empiezas a desarrollar una vena bellatrixiana xD otra para el club! Jejeej. Pues veamos, me he estado haciendo una lista de fics que me tengo que leer xD a ver si me pongo las pilas, aunque con todo este rollo del concurso ese del que hablo al principio no sé qué voy a hacer. De todas formas, intentaré leerlos pronto, o al menos empezarlo (de hecho, me están entrando ganas de leer ahora jojo). En fin, me alegro de que te haya gustado! Un besazo, wapisima, nos vemos en tu proximo review!

**Kirsche** – jeje, bueno, pues aún no me voy de vacaciones xD pero creo que para finales de mes me iré una semanita a algún sitio. Tendré que suministrarme a base de papel y boli... no sé si me dejaran llevarme el portatil U.U espero que sí, o sino moriré xD pero vamos, la verdad es que me está costando bellita en este fic. Tiene que ir enseñándole la verdad a sirius, de forma suave, para que no se aparte de ella. Aún quedan muchos xapis, así que weno, tranquila que tendrá tiempo de sobra para lavarle el cerebro ejej. Xitos! Ya nus vemos por el msn, wapa.

**Miss Molko** – oh, jeje, a ver si puedo pasarme por tus fics. Encantada te daré mi opinión, ya sabes ;-) siempre es un placer. En fin, pues sí, las palabras de bella del xapi anterior alejaron a sirius... pero supongo que ella ya tendrá ideas sobre como hacer que le perdone jojo. Y bueno, espero que te pases por el fic de Huye contestando a tu reto. A ver si te gusta jejee, me costó un montón! Espero tu opinión en ese : ) fue un reto muuuuuy interesante, me encanta el sirius-regulus, y hay muy poquito en español. Weno, ya nos vemos en tu proximo review, wapa! A ver qué te parece este xapi... algo intrascendental, pero bueno. Bss!

**Kristen** – weno, tia, mas abandonadas no nos puedes tener U.U traidora ajaja. Te has ido de vakas o k? Hace mil k no sé nada de ti, a ver si te mando un sms algun dia de estos o quedamos (aunque creo que me iré pronto de vacas). Sabes que al final me aceptaron en medicina? Uf, una historia muy larga. Al parecer hubo algunos que no dieron la matricula en Alcalá y como quedaban huecos, pues yo era la siguiente y me cogieron. Iré a hacer la matricula a principios de septiembre jeje. Y bueno, la que era la prometida de sirius no tiene ningun interes. La verdad es que se me ocurrio meterlo y lo hice jeje, no tiene importancia. Y no he leido ninguna historia larga en ingles... u.u de hecho casi ni en español. Estoy leyendo poco este verano. Demasiado ordenador supongo xD

**Agus y Moony** – uy, jeje, pos acción entre bella-sirius encontraras poca en este fic... mas bien poca de hecho. Es algo mas de ideas y conversaciones, supongo, muy suavecito. Tendrán más conversaciones entre ellos, cierto, pero nada... muy cercano, ya me entiendes xD aunque no sé, eso es lo que tengo planeado. No sé como saldrá, pero weno, puedo asegurarte que lemon no habrá. Por otra parte, graxias por tu review aki y por leerte la de huye (no sé si dejaste review ahí o no, no lo he visto), pero vamos, me alegro mucho de que te gustase tanto. Un besazo!

**Consue** – woooolaaaass! Jejeje muxas graxias por tu review. Aunk sea tan cortito, te agradezco muxo que lo dejes pidiendo que lo continue. Aquí tienes el 9! Ha tardado, pero weno, ahora que ya no tengo tantas historias empezadas, podré dedicarme mas a este fic. Nos vemos!

**Marin** – aigh... asik kieres dominar a tu bb? XDDD yo tambien kiero dominarlo. Weno, el caso es que cuando bella se pone a mentirle casi me resulta de humor el fic jejejeje, no puedo evitarlo, me rio sola. A ver como se comportan en su proximo encuentro. Como crees que sera? XD tengo que pensarlo detenidamente... jummm... mientras a ver si nos vemos algun dia por el msn! Te habias ido de vacaciones? Ahora que lo pienso creo que si U.U weno, pasalo bien! Te las mereces ;-) muxos beshitos!

**Angie Crowe** – oh, claro, aunque no sea para el concurso sube tu historia! Fue una pena que no pudieras presentarla u.u pero weno, haremos mas concursos jeejej. Yo tambien te kero muxooooo! K mona eres! Jejje, me animas un monton! Y no te preocupes por tardar en poner review, yo ya sé que me sigues leyendo. Un besazo, wapisima! Ya me contarás que te parece este xapi nuevo ejej xitusss!

**Lily Dark Black** – sabes? Estoy pensando que ya no recuerdo si te ayude o no a subir historias en con el Nuevo formato que hay... qué memoria, dios mio. Paso tanto tiempo en el ordenador que ya confundo los dias y todo xD siempre estoy haciendo lo mismo. En fin, iré a leer tus historias, como siempre, ya lo sabes jeje. Y en cuanto a todo lo que dices de sirius, te doy toda la razon. El en parte tiene "recuerdos", pero no suyos, sino porque sus amigos le han contado cosas. Tiene por delante mucho que pensar... parece que bellita le ha convencido un pokito en este fic, aunque creo que sigue confiando mucho en sus amigos. Ese es el punto mas complicado para bellatrix... a ver qué se me ocurre xD tengo que pensar muxo ejejeje. Bss!

**Ashley Black Lee** – Ohhh jeje lectora nueva! Muxas graxias por tu review, wapisima! Espero que, aunque haya tardado tanto en actualizar, vayas a seguir siguiendo la historia. Normalmente no soy taaan pesada xD si, si, estoy de acuerdo contigo en que Peter deberia morir... amauahahahaahhahaha una muerte lenta, cruel y muuuy dolorosa (uno de mis mas secretos deseos es que bellatrix se la cargue en los libros xD). En fin, espero tu opinión! Un besazo!

**KaicuDumb** – uf, ya ni recuerdo la ultima vez que hablé contigo... demasiado tiempo. Ademas soy una dejada en MDUL T.T como me puede pasar siempre lo mismo? Voy dejando xapis, xapis... ahggggg... a ver si los leo todos de un tirón y te dejo reviews. Espero que el veranito te este yendo genial: ) la verdad es que no te he visto conectarte a internet, asik supongo que estarás por ahí en algun sitio. Weno, ya me contarás. Muxas graxias por tu enoooooorme review. Me ha encantado, ahí todo en plan lista xD me he reido muxo ejejeje. La verdad es que de este fic aparte de las conves bella-sirius (si, yo tambien creo que pongo demasiado pocas... tengo que arreglar eso) me encanta sacar de quicio a james xD es que no veas lo que me rio. Con mcgonie tambien jejejeje. Luego ya supongo que remus lo dirijo en plan mas tipiko, el tranquilito y bueno de remus (y adorable, para que mentir xD). En fin, pos lo dixo, a ver cuando me paso por tu historia y nada, tu tranquilo, lee cuando puedas ;-) besos!


	10. Mil y un usos del Mapa del Merodeador

**N/A. Omg crisis xD veréis, yo os cuento. Estoy en Santander, intentando escribir, lo que pasa es que no tanto como había previsto... Digamos que como me tengo que levantar pronto, pues me duermo pronto... entro en un ciclo vicioso xD y no me da tiempo a escribir. En resumen, no me he terminado siquiera de releer SDY (voy por el xapi 6, me kedan aún 6 xapis más...), así que ya ni os digo en cuanto a pensar ideas para ese xapi (el 12) El caso es que hoy me leí un fic sobre el que tenía que hacer una crítica, y trataba de los Merodeadores, así que me dieron ganas de escribir sobre los Merodeadores... como resultado, estoy aquí, escribiendo esta nota de autor a las 2 am, con la terrible amenaza de 17 mosquitos rondando por mi habitación T.T no sé si me dejarán concentrarme, y el horripilante pensamiento de lo que puede suponer volver de mis vacaciones sin tener absolutamente nada escrito no me deja dormir. Creo que prefiero la amenaza de los mosquitos a la represalia de los lectores xD**

**¡Beshitos! Joanne**

**PD: Mmm... varias personajes me lo han pedido (mi conciencia también), pero no pienso hacer este fic más fuerte. Me refiero, no voy a meter una clara relación Bellatrix-Sirius de amantes. Nada de lemon, nada de andarse con un romance empalagoso. Esto se basa básicamente en conversaciones entre ellos dos... Me gustaría meterle más "chicha" a la cosa, pero lo siento mucho, todo lo tengo planeado. Es por el final del fic... ¿os abro la curiosidad? XD ya queda menos jejje.**

**X. Mil y un usos del Mapa del Merodeador**

-¡Qué traidor! –exclamó James, dejándose caer encima de la cama.

-Bueno.

-¿Cómo que "bueno"? –soltó el chico de gafas, mirando con incredulidad a Remus-. ¡Se ha largado sin decirnos nada!

-Ya nos lo dirá.

-¡A nosotros! Nosotros, que hemos sigo sus compañeros de aventuras, sus compañeros de alegrías y lamentos, sus compañ-

-Pillo el matiz, Prongs.

Lupin puso los ojos en blanco, llevándose a la boca una rana de chocolate especialmente peleona, y pasando la hoja de uno de los libros que James y Sirius le habían regalado. Había intentado dormir varias veces, pero como James no se callaba, había desistido y se había puesto a leer. Con un poco de suerte le entraría el sopor y caería rendido encima del libro a pesar del melodrama que estaba montando su amigo.

-Son las doce y cinco. ¿Crees que tardará mucho? –preguntó James, asomándose desde la litera de arriba a la cama en la que estaba Remus tumbado. El pelo se le puso de punta por la posición y sus gafas se balancearon peligrosamente en su nariz, hasta que cayeron al suelo, indiferentes a los vanos intento de James por cogerlas al vuelo-. Joder, mierda. ¿Me las pasas?

Remus, suspirando, alargó la mano y se las tendió. James volvió a ponérselas, recobrando su vista. No veía nada sin ellas.

-Sirius ha salido hace exactamente diez minutos –dijo con paciencia-. No creo que vuelva tan pronto. Duérmete ya, Prongs.

-Eres un insensible –le reprochó el aludido-. Nuestro amigo se escapa de la torre de Gryffindor a medianoche sin nosotros, y tú ni te inmutas.

-Tendrá algo que hacer.

-¡Pero no nos lo ha contado!

-Ya lo hará.

-¡No nos lo ha dicho! –repitió James, dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama-. ¡A mí, que soy su compañero de aventuras, su compañero de-

-¡Ah, no! No vamos a volver a empezar –negó Remus, cerrando los doseles de un tirón, como clara indirecta a James de que no pensaba seguir escuchándole.

Le oyó resoplar indignado, para luego soltar:

-Nadie me comprende.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sirius se detuvo en seco, pegándose a la pared cuando escuchó las patitas de la señora Norris caminar por el pasillo. Contuvo la respiración, observando casi sin parpadear –tal vez los gatos escuchasen los parpadeos, y tras la pillada de McGonagall James ya le había advertido contra todos los peligros del Hogwarts nocturno, y eso incluía a la terrible señora Norris- como el sujeto pasaba a su lado, deteniéndose unos cuantos segundos por la zona en la que él se encontraba bajo la capa invisible.

Se sentía algo mal por haber dejado a sus amigos así, sin decirles nada. Nada más leer la carta de Bellatrix y guardarse la nota en el bolsillo, había pedido la capa a James, y tras mucho insistirle había conseguido que se la dejase aún sin saber a dónde pretendía ir con ella.

Estaba claro que James no sospechaba ni mínimamente de a dónde se dirigía él, sobre todo después de que hubiese hablado con su mejor amigo sobre que ya se había dado cuenta de las locas ideas que Bellatrix tenía. Sabía que James no le suponía tan idiota como para volver a caer en el mismo error.

James estaba equivocado. Era rematadamente idiota.

Dudó, deteniéndose de nuevo, y esta vez no fue por el gato. ¿Y si lo que estaba haciendo era una tontería? Bella le había dicho claramente lo que ella pensaba sobre las familias que no eran Sangre Limpia, a las que consideraba inferiores. También le había dicho lo que opinaba sobre Voldemort, sobre lo correcto de llevar esas ideas a cabo a pesar del radicalismo en el que estaban inmersas.

Le había pedido que rectificase.

Si iba a la cita, posiblemente Bellatrix pensaría que lo había pensado mejor y que se había dado cuenta de que ella tenía razón, algo sobre lo que no estaba para nada convencido. Era todo un completo lío. Le dejaría primero eso claro, que no había "rectificado", como ella decía.

Lo cierto es que en el fondo tenía la pequeña esperanza de que tal vez la joven se hubiese dado cuenta de que la equivocada era ella.

Suspiró. ¿De verdad era ella la equivocada?

Se dio un par de golpes suaves en la cabeza. Eso no importaba ahora. Tenía que llegar a la Torre de Astronomía. Le quedaba poco, pero como se siguiese distrayendo de esa manera lo más probable es que le pillase algún profesor... y como fuese otra vez McGonagall podía ir bajando ya a los terrenos a cavar su propia tumba (eso sin contar que James lo mataría como le requisasen la capa). Tragó saliva. Era mejor no pensar en lo último... y tampoco en lo primero, ya puestos.

Aceleró el paso, intentando no hacer ruido, para llegar cuanto antes. Era un sentimiento curioso... tenía prisa, quería saber lo que ocurriría en ese encuentro y, sin embargo, también lo temía. ¿Y si nada se arreglaba y volvían a discutir?

Negó con la cabeza, intentando atraer optimismo y buenos pensamientos a su mente. Subió las últimas escaleras que le separaban de la Torre con seguridad, para luego ir disminuyendo el paso hasta prácticamente detenerse. Se asomó al interior, sintiendo un alivio inmediato al ver que ella no había llegado aún.

La Torre de Astronomía era bastante grande como para entrar un buen montón de alumnos, Sirius lo había comprobado en sus clases. Había espacio suficiente como para colocar con comodidad los telescopios, y pequeñas mesas con los mapas y demás que necesitaban imprescindiblemente para la asignatura.

También era un sitio perfecto para encontrarse en Navidad con alguien con quien supuestamente no debían verte.

Sirius miró al cielo y resopló, de pronto empezándose a poner más nervioso. Su reloj ya daba casi y diez, y no había ni rastro de Bellatrix. ¿Y si ella lo había engañado? La verdad es que le había sorprendido que ella quisiese verlo tan de improviso. Encogiéndose de hombros, se quitó la capa, y doblándola como si se tratase de un preciado tesoro –y ciertamente lo era- la escondió en un pequeño armario. Puede que últimamente no tuviese muchas luces, pero teniendo en cuenta el buen concepto en que James tenía a Bellatrix, era de sentido común que él no quisiese que ella se enterase del secreto de la capa. Se reprochó mentalmente que muchos de los errores de las pasadas semanas también habían sido de sentido común y sin embargo había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Se iba por las ramas. ¿Qué importaba todo eso ahora?

A falta de sillas, se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo, apoyándose lo más cómodamente que pudo en la pared de piedra. Clavó sus ojos grises en la puerta y se preparó para esperar.

No tuvo que hacerlo mucho.

A los pocos minutos escuchó el suave repiqueteo de unos zapatos, pisadas de esas que intentan no hacer ruido. Al momento la joven apareció por la puerta. Sirius sintió que todos sus planes, ideas y cosas que había estado planeando para decir se venían abajo.

No llevaba la túnica reglamentaria, sino que se la había quitado, dejándose solo la camisa con la corbata y la falda de estudiante. Los calcetines largos estilizaban sus piernas, y Sirius juzgó que pocas veces había visto unas más esbeltas. Al andar la falda se movía un poco, dejando ver el principio de sus muslos... Apartó la mirada con rapidez, azorado.

"La Sangre", se repitió mentalmente Sirius, "estoy aquí para hablar de la Sangre".

-Pensé que habías venido a ver las estrellas.

Sirius frunció el entrecejo, intentando calmarse y controlarse. Respiró hondo un par de veces. Obviamente Bellatrix se había dado cuenta de que la miraba, y no parecía estar del mismo humor que a principio de curso, cuando le dedicaba esas espléndidas sonrisas.

-Eso decía tu carta al menos –replicó, intentando ignorar el sarcasmo de la voz de su prima.

-¿Y no estás aquí para eso?

Bellatrix avanzó con lentitud, parándose delante de él. El chico deseó no haberse sentado en el suelo... no le gustaba estar más abajo que ella. La única ventaja que podía encontrar en la posición era que podía verle mejor las piernas.

-Dímelo tú. Al parecer me conoces mejor que yo mismo.

-Estas frases son más del Sirius de antes... –susurró, agachándose hasta quedar de cuclillas. Sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura, ambos manteniéndose la mirada.

-¿Y cómo era el de antes?

-Un traidor a la Sangre.

Sirius se quedó en silencio cuando quedó patente el desprecio con que Bellatrix había murmurado su última respuesta.

-Pensé que el nuevo podía cambiar –añadió la joven, mirándole con profundidad-. Pensé que podía rectificar.

-Intentaste convencerme con mentiras.

-No eran mentiras. Tú simplemente nunca preguntaste la verdad... y cuándo lo hiciste te la dije –replicó con rotundidad-. No es mi culpa si preferiste creer mis palabras que las de Potter.

-Siempre he confiado en Jam...

La voz de Sirius vaciló, sabiendo que eso no era cierto. A pesar de los consejos, de las advertencias, no había hecho ni caso a su mejor amigo cuando le previno en contra de su prima. Todo porque prefería seguir pensando que Bellatrix era la chica que él había idealizado en su cabeza.

-¿Y le llamas tu mejor amigo? –preguntó Bellatrix con suspicacia-. Tu hermano, tu familia, creo que le llamaste una vez, aunque no te acordarás. Para que lo sepas, Sirius, últimamente te he visto más atenta de mis palabras que de las de él. Perdóname por creer que la amnesia te había devuelto algo de lucidez y que aún había posibilidades de que volvieses con tu verdadera familia.

-Los Black apoyan a Voldemort.

Bellatrix se mordió con labios con fuerza, y Sirius sintió como ella le agarraba casi con desesperación de la muñeca.

-No digas ese nombre, por favor.

Mirándola con extrañeza, el joven no dijo nada, y Bella pareció tomarlo como un sí. Se dejó caer al lado de Sirius, sentándose a su lado.

-Los Black necesitan un heredero –soltó Bellatrix tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio-. Regulus no sirve, es un inútil. Sólo piensa en maneras de rozar aunque sólo sea un resquicio de popularidad. Necesitamos un Black con cabeza, uno que defienda la Sangre.

-Pues yo no soy el adecuado.

-Ahora no desde luego –cortó la joven, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Pero sí eres el único Black que queda.

-¿Y tú?

-Soy una mujer –replicó con algo de amargura y desdén-. Las mujeres no entran dentro de los planes dentro de las familias de Sangre Limpia, a menos que sea para realizar buenos matrimonios.

-¿Y estás de acuerdo con eso? –exclamó Sirius, mirando escandalizado a Bellatrix.

-Si me tengo que casar lo haré... pero no pienso quedarme ahí. No pienso ser un objeto de exposición.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Bellatrix fijó sus ojos en él antes de apartar la mirada, dejando a Sirius algo confundido por su falta de respuesta. En los labios de la joven había aparecido una tenue sonrisa.

-Algo se me ocurrirá... –susurró esquiva, sin ninguna gana de revelar sus planes de futuro a Sirius, que tendrían de consecuencia que él ya la rechazase por completo-, pero no quiero discutir eso. No es lo importante.

-El heredero –rememoró Sirius.

-Exacto.

-No pienso apoyar a Vol...

-No te estoy diciendo que lo apoyes –interrumpió Bellatrix de forma brusca-. Sólo te digo que debes apoyar el mantener el linaje, alejándote de los hijos de Muggles y de los mestizos. No será una gran pérdida.

-Tengo amigos que...

-¿Amigos en los que ni siquiera confías para decir que vienes a verme? -Sirius se quedó impactado. ¿Cómo había sabido ella eso?-. Venga, Sirius, no soy estúpida. Potter no te habría dejado venir si llega a saber con quién has quedado. El que estés aquí sólo puede significar que te has escapado, y que me das más importancia a mí que a la amistad que supuestamente mantienes con tus amigos.

Mierda. Nada estaba yendo como había planeado. Bellatrix le estaba confundiendo... con esos pequeños detalles que ella le resaltaba se estaba dando cuenta de la poca importancia que daba a la amistad que tenía con James y los demás, y no sólo eso, sino que además no confiaba en ellos, porque temía que no le comprendiesen. Ellos no entenderían nunca que él hubiese ido a ver a su prima.

-¿Te das cuenta, Sirius? Ellos no son tan importantes para ti como crees, ni tú para ellos. Pueden vivir perfectamente sin ti.

Bellatrix era cruel. Le estaba exponiendo todo crudamente, sin cortarse. Pero no podía ser la verdad, simplemente no podía. James le había contado todo lo que los Merodeadores habían compartido juntos. Era imposible que todos esos años no significasen tanto como parecía.

Volvió la cabeza, indeciso. Pudo apreciar el rostro de Bellatrix. Por una vez no le dio miedo contemplarlo temiendo ser descubierto. Recorrió con sus ojos la piel suave y pálida de ella, siguió la línea de la mandíbula, algo fuerte, lo que le daba carácter. Los labios estaban entreabiertos, ligeramente rosados, y además ella le miraba fijamente. Sonrió por primera vez como aquellos primeros días, de esa forma en que le temblaban las piernas.

Tenía que salir de allí, o acabaría haciendo la tontería de darle la razón.

-Me voy.

-¿Qué? –soltó Bellatrix, incorporándose tras Sirius-. ¿Ya?

-Sí.

Advirtiendo la turbación que habían creado sus palabras en su primo, la joven sonrió ligeramente con maldad.

-Está bien. Mañana volveré aquí a la misma hora –dijo sin darle tiempo a responder-. Buenas noches.

Antes de que Sirius pudiese reaccionar, Bellatrix ya había salido con paso silencioso por la puerta, dejándole paralizado.

A eso se le llama una despedida fría, pensó.

A continuación se dio un golpe en la cabeza, reprochándose mentalmente el estarse montando ya fantasías en la mente. ¡No! Lo que tenía que hacer ahora era coger la capa y volver a la habitación. Cruzaría los dedos porque James y Remus estuviesen ya dormidos, y no le pidiesen explicaciones. Sabía que no podría dárselas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Está bien, Sirius. De esta noche no pasa –exclamó James, empujando a Sirius de forma que éste cayó en el sillón de la Sala Común-. ¿A dónde coño quieres ir hoy también?

El joven de pelo negro buscó con la mirada a Remus, que se encogió de hombros, indicando que no podía hacer nada. Mentira; era cierto que también tenía mucha curiosidad.

-Dime, por favor, por favor, por favor, que no vas a preparar bromas a los de Slytherin sin nosotros.

-¡Claro que no!

-Y que tampoco vas a preparar bromas para cuando venga Snivellus...

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco. ¿De verdad James se estaba preocupando por eso? Él, con la mayor crisis de su vida pues su prima quería arrastrarle a un lado de asesinos, y James preocupándose por si hacia bromas sin él. ¿No se supone que le conocía?

-Bien. Eso me tranquiliza –respiró con alivio el chico de gafas-. ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer? Se me acaban las ideas.

-Sólo has dicho dos –apuntó Remus-. Tú no entiendes nada fuera de las bromas.

-Es que _no_ hay nada fuera de las bromas.

De la nada apareció un pequeño bote cerrado que fue a dar en la cabeza de James, rebotando. Éste se llevó la mano a la frente, en el lugar del golpe, mirando a su alrededor. Sus ojos coincidieron con los verdes de la pelirroja a la que llamaba novia.

-¡No me maltrates, Lily! –protestó.

-Nada fuera de las bromas ¿eh?

-Eso es porque tú estás por encima de las bromas, claro –replicó James, intentando salir del pequeño apuro, aunque se veía a distancia que Lily estaba de broma.

-Ya –dijo la pelirroja riendo.

-Vuelve a estudiar, anda, estamos tratando un asunto muy serio.

-Uhhh, un asunto de hombres... ya me imagino.

-Sólo de hombres, exacto.

-Machista –refunfuñó Lily-. Anda que no saber a dónde va a ir Sirius.

-¿Tú lo sabes? –preguntó James, pasando la mirada de su novia a su mejor amigo... una y otra vez... una y otra vez...-. ¿Se lo has dicho, Padfoot?

-No, no me lo ha dicho –replicó la chica-, pero da la casualidad de que fuera de las conversaciones _de hombres_ aún quedan neuronas. Si me permitís, tanta testosterona me abruma.

Cogiendo el libro que había estado leyendo, Lily se marchó a su habitación sin añadir ni una palabra más, dejando a un James perplejo que no entendía nada. Intercambió una mirada de incomprensión con sus amigos y luego decidió que lo mejor sería volver a Sirius.

-Bien...

Sirius se revolvió incómodo en el sillón, e intentó levantarse, pero James no le dejó.

-Bien...

-¿Bien qué?

-¿Para qué me has pedido la capa para esta noche también?

-Para salir.

-Para que vea Lily que aún quedan neuronas aquí –murmuró, dándose unos golpecitos en la sien-, hasta ahí llego. Me refiero para ir adónde.

-Pues...

-Déjalo ya, James. Le estás agobiando.

-Nah, Sirius resistirá –replicó el de gafas, cortando de nuevo la huida del interrogado. Sirius lo miró desde el sillón, y James le devolvió la mirada, frunciendo el entrecejo hasta que sus ojos se abrieron con espanto-. ¿Eres gay?

-¿Qué?

-¿Tenías una cita con un tío y por eso no querías decírnoslo?

-No soy gay, pero sí –admitió Sirius, bajando la mirada al verse descubierto.

-¿T-tenías una cita con un t-tío? –balbuceó James, blanco como el papel-. ¿Eres bisexual entonces?

Remus se acercó a James, intentando calmarle y sacarle esas ideas locas de su cabeza, pero de pronto se vio capturado por el cuello de la camisa y zarandeado:

-¡La amnesia ha hecho olvidar a Sirius su virilidad! –chilló como un descosido-. ¡Crisis, Moony, crisis!

-¡Claro que no! –interrumpió Sirius, harto de todo el escándalo que su mejor amigo estaba montando.

-¡Cálmate, James! Sirius es heterosexual –dijo Remus, confirmando las palabras de Sirius, pero luego se detuvo y añadió-: Aún así, no veo que tiene de malo ser gay.

James le soltó a toda velocidad, señalándole con el dedo.

-¡Tú también! –exclamó-. ¡Un virus, tiene que ser un virus!

-¿Te quieres callar? Me refería a que tengo una cita, no a que he quedado con un tío.

El joven de gafas se detuvo, entrecerrando los ojos, como si valorase la sinceridad de Sirius.

-¿En serio?

-Que sí, créetelo –dijo Remus, sabiendo que Sirius no mentía-, pero volviendo a lo importante, no sé qué tienes en contra de los gays, porque son personas completamente normales que merecen que se las trate con el mismo respeto que a ti o que a...

Mientras el licántropo le soltaba el rollo, James le ignoraba descaradamente, siguiendo su interrogatorio con Sirius.

-¿Entonces es una tía?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Siempre nos lo decías antes cuando...

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí –respondió James, algo decepcionado-. ¿Estás saliendo con ella?

-No.

-¿Un rollo entonces?

-Tampoco.

-¿Entonces?

-Pues es... una relación algo... rara.

James se detuvo de nuevo, y en sus ojos volvió a aparecer la misma expresión que cuando mencionaron a los homosexuales.

-¿Sólo sexo? –soltó-. ¿Le van las prácticas sexuales extrañas?

-¡Qué no, coño! No es nada sexual, no de lío, ni de salir, ni nada de nada.

Vuelve a mirar raro a Sirius... hasta que de repente dice, dejando a todos estupefactos:

-Bueno, Padfoot, tú preséntanosla cuando te sientas preparado. No quiero presionarte, y ahora date prisa, que vas a llegar tarde a tu cita.

-Oh, cierto –murmuró Sirius, mirando de vez en cuando de reojo a James pensando que se había vuelto loco. Cogió la capa y salió rápido por el retrato, pensando en que tal vez a su mejor amigo le podía volver la vena psicópata y le daba por retenerle aún más tiempo.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Remus notó como James le cogía por la muñeca y lo arrastraba corriendo escaleras arriba. Éste gritaba, preguntándole a qué se debía ese repentino cambio de opinión, cuando había estado toda la noche anterior, y ese día, dándole el coñazo sobre por qué Sirius no les había dicho nada de a dónde iba. Negó con la cabeza, y se dejó arrastrar.

-¡Hemos sido idiotas!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sólo hay que unir cabos... Sirius queda con una chica, no nos dice nada, y ahora confiesa que no tiene ningún tipo de relación con ésta. ¿Qué tipo de tío queda con una chica por la noche para no darse ni siquiera el lote con ella?

-Que seas un pulpo, Prongs, no significa que...

-Estúpido –soltó James, tirándose al suelo de rodillas, abriendo el baúl de golpe y empezando a sacar todo a lo bruto-. ¡Está claro quién es la chica!

Unos segundos después Remus también se dio cuenta.

-¡No me digas que...!

-Seguro que sí –exclamó James, empezando a enfadarse. Estaba rodeado por una masa de libros, túnicas y demás objetos varios. De pronto sacó un pergamino viejo y en blanco, muy estropeado, que aparentemente no valía nada y lo apuntó con la varita-. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Extendiendo el mapa –porque el pergamino se había convertido en uno de todo Hogwarts- por el suelo, localizó un pequeño puntito que tenía un letrero encima que indicaba "Sirius Black".

-Por aquí va. Está llegando a la Torre de Astronomía.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Esta vez he llegado yo antes –dijo Bellatrix cuando vio a Sirius entrar en la sala. Se miraron fijamente unos segundos antes de que ella preguntara-¿Lo has pensado ya?

-Aún no.

-¿Para qué has venido entonces?

Sirius no contestó.

-Bueno, puedes sentarte –murmuró Bella, indicándole con los ojos un sitio a su lado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡Ahí está esa zorra! –exclamó James, a punto de comerse por la furia el pergamino.

-Mira, Sirius se mueve. Se ha puesto a su lado.

-¡Ahg! Y se ha quedado ahí quieto. ¿Está tonto? Ella podría atacarle, o chuparle la sangre, o...

-Prongs, no es ningún vampiro –le cortó Remus pacientemente, mirando con atención las dos pequeñas motas negras en el pergamino.

-Cierto... es sólo una zorra.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-James me ha preguntado hoy a dónde iba.

-¿Y qué le has dicho?

-Que tenía una cita.

-¿Sabes? No le costará mucho descubrir que es conmigo... Por Navidad no se quedan muchas chicas en Hogwarts.

-Sí, es verdad –admitió Sirius, consciente de repente de su torpeza-. Bueno, supongo que da igual.

-¿Y me consideras una cita?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Prongs...

-¡Sí! Ya me estoy dando cuenta de que las motas se están juntando más. ¡Cóño, pero si ya están pegadas! –exclamó James desquiciado-. ¡Sirius me va a oír, me dijo que no tenía ningún rollo con la chica!

-Tal vez no estén haciendo nada.

-Por favor, no seas ingenuo, Moony... –soltó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Sabes, Sirius?

-¿Sí?

-Si no hubieses ido a Gryffindor, posiblemente ahora tú y yo...

-Dime.

-No, nada –dudó un momento Bella antes de reafirmarse-. Era una tontería.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡Es hora de intervenir! –bramó James, intentando sacar la varita, pero Remus lo retuvo.

-De eso nada. No podemos ir donde Sirius, o sabrá que hemos estado espiándole.

-¡Pero míralos! Las motas están casi la una encima de la otra. Eso puede significar sólo una cosa que... ¡No, prefiero no pensarlo! Es una imagen tan... ¡Dijo que nada de sexo!

-Hey, ya se separan –advirtió Remus, que había estado haciendo algo útil como mirar al mapa en vez de montarse películas-. No pueden haber sido tan rápidos.

-Arf, menos mal –murmuró con alivio, mirando a su amigo a continuación, chasqueando la lengua con fingida desaprobación-. Mira que llegas a ser malpensado, Moony.

-Encima.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sirius tragó saliva cuando sintió que Bellatrix apoyaba la cabeza en su vientre, tumbándose en el suelo, poniéndose cómoda. Suspiró, repitiéndose que debía relajarse. ¡Pero es que estaba tan cerca!

Movió ligeramente los dedos, pudiendo tocar los mechones de pelo negro y brillante que le rozaban la mano sin que ella se diese cuenta. Era muy suave.

-No creo que Potter conozca nada de nuestra familia. ¿Te apetece que te cuente algo? –susurró distraída-. Hay muchas historias curiosas que...

Se detuvo. Sus ojos habían coincidido con los de Sirius, que brillaban de deseo. Se recriminó el haber bajado la guardia dejándose llevar... Sintió un hormigueo en el estómago de nervios, una sensación placentera que nunca había experimentado. Sabía que él quería besarla y que eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

Él le acarició la mejilla mientras se inclinaba. Asustada, sabiendo que había perdido el control, le vio cerrar los ojos con ternura, y contempló como sus labios entrecerrados se acercaban a cámara lenta, muy despacio, hasta que casi sintió su aliento sobre los suyos.

Fue cuestión de un segundo.

Con violencia por la desesperación, le cogió la muñeca y le subió la manga un poco.

-¡Veo que te has puesto la pulsera!

Sirius se separó, paralizado, con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza y con ganas de salir huyendo de ahí. Bellatrix se incorporó, apoyándose sobre una mano, aún muy cerca de él. Se miraron unos segundos con los ojos muy abiertos y las respiraciones jadeantes por la tensión, conscientes de que su próximo movimiento sería determinante.

-Fue un regalo. ¿Por qué no iba a ponérmela?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Se están moviendo –suspiró James-. Menos mal. Parece que Sirius ya viene hacia aquí.

-¿Qué vas a decirle?

-La verdad. Que sé con quién queda por las noches, y que no vuelva a hacerlo.

-Eso ya se lo dijiste.

James miró al licántropo, frunciendo de pronto el ceño.

-¡De verdad que no le entiendo! Le he dicho todo lo que tenía que decirle sobre ella, le he advertido... joder, si incluso ella misma ha admitido que Voldemort lleva a cabo las ideas que ella defiende de la limpieza de Sangre. ¿Cómo puede seguir quedando con ella?

-Pues...

-¡Es como si no pensase!

-James, yo creo que le gusta... que le gusta de verdad, me refiero –murmuró muy serio Remus, haciendo que el chico de gafas le mirase de inmediato.

-No jodas.

Un pesado silencio se impuso entre los dos amigos mientras ambos asimilaban la gravedadde la noticia. James se quedó sentado, mirando en el mapa cómo Sirius volvía a la Sala Común bastante despacio.

-Moony, tenemos un problema.

**N/A: He terminado! YUJUUU! XDD este xapi me refiero, xq para que termine el fic aún quedan 5 xapis más. El siguiente si no hay ningún cambio se llamará "Año nuevo, memoria nueva", pero no doy más adelantos... juju. Me ha gustado este xapi al releerlo para corregir faltas, me he reído xD y la parte final, cuando se intercambian las escenas, se me hace entretenida xD me siento orgullosa. Espero que también os guste a vosotros.**

**Bueno, en este hay muchas cosas que comentar, y me ha ocupado bastante. Yo calculaba unas 6 hojas, pero me salieron al final 10 (orgullo del escritor). Lo dicho, creo que el primer tema que voy a tocar es el de la homosexualidad. JK no lo menciona en sus tomos (y la verdad es que no creo que haga ninguna falta), pero yo veo a todos sus personajes bastante cerrados a este tema, por sus personalidades más que nada (James y Sirius un ejemplo; me parecen los típicos machitos). Tal vez me haya pasado algo con esa actitud de James, xo la verdad es que me he reído un montón escribiéndola xDD Me encanta el James de esta historia, me río yo sola mientras voy metiéndole en las distintas situaciones, no puedo evitarlo. Por lo demás, que cada uno vea el tema de la homosexualidad como quiera... "¡Crisis, Moony, crisis" xD esa me encanta.**

**Otro tema: Bellatrix. En este xapi por fin ha podido tener su importancia en bastantes escenas. En la primera hemos visto a la Bella de siempre, que en mi opinión con su crueldad ha resultado ser mucho más convincente para Sirius que cuando fingía (pero cuando fingía era solo para atraerle en un inicio). Lo que pasa es que se ha dado cuenta de que la situación se le ha ido de las manos... Ella vio que Sirius se sentía atraído por ella, y decidió explotarlo, pero no pensaba corresponderle en ningún momento (al fin y al cabo, él no ha aceptado, sigue siendo un traidor, sigue yendo con Sangres Sucia). Al ver que él quería besarla se "asustó" y se dio cuenta de que había caído en su propia trampa. Tendrá más de un quebradero de cabeza por lo que sintió en esos momentos... jojojo xD en este bellita no será la típica mala malosa zorrona de mis otros fics... sino que, digamos, tendrá sus sentimientos un tanto contradictorios, sin, por supuesto, llegar nunca al amor ni a nada semejante. Bella ante todo es Bella : )**

**Me siento algo más tranquila... por lo menos he conseguido terminar un xapi en estas vacaciones. Veré si en el día que me queda puedo escribir algo más, aunque no creo. No estoy inspirada. Puede que empieza con el 11, no sé aún. Tengo que pensar bien los próximos xapis, porque me he dado cuenta de que eran demasiado poco intensos, y de que necesitaba más conversaciones Bella-Sirius para que mi final funcionase, así que he tenido que meterlas y aún no las tengo muy pensadas (normalmente me acaban saliendo solas xD). Voy a ver si los próximos días me dedico a la historia del concurso que os mencioné... pasa el tiempo, pasa el tiempo, dejé la segunda idea que tuve, empecé una tercera que me gusta de verdad, pero me quedan como 8 días o así para terminarla T-T digamos que es algo imposible... ya veré qué hago. Por ahora irme a dormir, que ya son las 4 xD aigh, qué dura la vida de escritor nocturno jejeej.**

**Besos! Joanne**

**CONTESTACIONES A LOS REVIEWS**

**Sara Fenix Black:** bueno, xika, tranquila xD tu a leer a tu ritmo jeje. Si, la verdad es que Bella está saliendo en el fic menos de lo que pensaba en un inicio, pero es que casi todo es desde el punto de vista de los merodeadores, y claro, es bastante dificil que estos se pasen todo el dia con ella (o mas bien sirius), pero bueno, en los proximos xapis intentaré que salga mas, e incluso que aparezcan escenas desde su punto de vista : ) ya me dirás que te parecen! Bss!

**AnnaTB**: weno, de escenas de merodeadores en este fic no puedes quejarte xD son la mayoria ejej. creo que este tiene mas humor que otros xD me ha gustado escribirlo, y lo he hecho rapido. ademas esta bellatrix me ha resultado mucho mas sencilla, supongo que es porque es a la que estoy acostumbrada. en cuanto puse la primera frase me salio un dialogo bella-sirius de 3 hojas de un tiron xDDD de todas formas ejej creo que empezaré pronto la secuela de Black Mirror xDDD en cuanto pueda hablar con akasha, que quiero proponerla algo, y en cuanto piense un par de cositas y adelante unos xapis mas (espero poder escribir el 12 de SDY en breve o sino moriré T.T). un besazo! graxias por tu review ejjee

**Bellatrix Black**: muxas cosas han pasado en la medianoche... pero mas la noche siguiente xD esta vez bellita si que se acojono de verdad, no se lo esperaba. me da muxa rabia que no se hayan podido besar ejejej, la situacion era perfecta xD pero todo sea por el argumento! al final estoy segura de que a todos os parecerá demasiado suave xDD aún así, a mi (al menos como lo tengo en mi cabeza) me gusta... aigh, en parte las escenas de este xapi calmaron mis ansias de bella-sirius, pero necesito escribir algo sobre ellos en serio, que tenga lemon o casi lemon. lo necesito xD lo tengo rondando por la cabeza, pero no tengo un argumento, ni siquiera una minima idea, y me frustra muxo xDD a ver si se me ocurre algo pronto. mientras, seguiré con el resto de historias jeje.

**Vampisandi**: wolas, wapisima! jeje, no te preocupes por no haber dejado en el 8 (ya se te exaba de menos xD), me alegro de que te gustase el anterior. espero que este también te haya gustado. la relacion entre los dos se ha hecho algo mas... importante digamos. bellatrix se ha dejado de juegos, ha expuesto claramente lo que busca de él y le ha llenado de dudas que tal vez tengan consecuencias... sólo yo lo sé xDDD vosotros tendréis que esperar jeje. esta vez no tardé mucho en actualizar, espero siempre ser asi xDD jeje bss!

**Angela30**: Yo también llevo pidiendo miles de años un osito gigante! nadie me lo compra u.u mis padres dicen que soy demasiado mayor, pero nada, yo sigo en mis trece y todos los años insisto. acabaran por crearme un trauma xDVeamos, como he dicho en mi nota de autor, el fic tendrá 15 xapis, así que quedan solo 5 jeje, ya menos. me gustaría terminarlo para antes de que acabase el verano, pero no me da tiempo seguro xDD intentaré darme prisa. en cuanto a las otras hermanas de bellita, pues no tenía pensado que saliesen, aunque siempre es un as en la manga si alguna vez tengo que rellenar con alguna escena intrascendental un xapi. buena idea, la tendré en cuenta! disfruta con el xapi 10!

**LilyDarkBlack**: weeee, genial verte por aquí xD siempre me alegro de verte jejeje. tienes razón, en esta escena sirius parece mas el de siempre, supongo que aunque no tenga recuerdos mantiene un poquito su personalidad, sino saldría demasiado OOC jejee. por cierto, ya vi que aprendiste a subir fics xD impresionante, subiste un monton jejej. lei unos cuantos, supongo que verías los reviews, estaban muy bien todos (aunk a ver cuando empiezas a alargar los capitulos jeje xD). nada, un besazo, wapa, ya me dirás que te parece este nuevo xapi!

**Agus y Moony**: jejej, ya veo que te pasas x todas mis historias! xD pues nada, yo seguiré con mi obsesión por los one-shots como siempre, no lo dudes, aunque ahora esté algo desinspirada en ese aspecto. subi "pequeña traidora" que escribi en una noche y ahi se quedó mi muso. necesito escribir un bella-sirius de lo que sea, urgentemente, porque me está comiendo la cabeza y no puedo pensar sobre ningun fic mas, asik que pensado tal vez empezar la secuela de Black Mirror... el problema es que debería actualizar antes SDY y tambien deberia terminar el sirius-tonks. aigh, ajetreada vida de escritor xD pero podré con todo ajajja. muxos beshitos!

**Ashley Black Lee**: weee, tu tambien te unes al club de pedir osos! ahi estamos! ya somos 3 xD por cierto, acabo de pasarme por tu biografia de ffnet... omg, tienes un fic de bella que no he leido, eres española xDD d k parte? cuantos años tienes? (curiosidad de escritora ejje). weee, he visto que tu fic de bella era cortito y acabo de leerlo xD esta muy bien. hablas en la nota de autor de un bella-siri y bella-rody. xq no los subes? yo kiero leerlos!y me encanta que te encante la pareja rody-bella ggg... si es que rody es muuuuuxo rody xD has leido mis historias en las que estan como pareja? la verdad es que no recuerdo si dejaste o no reviews ahi xD menuda memoria la mia. te dejo ya, que es muy tarde y no me da tiempo a contestar a todos jeje. un beso!

**KaicuDumb**: uy, k vergüenza... tú ya te has puesto al día con este fic y yo con MDUL nada de nada T.T aighhhh... me tendré que dar prisa jeje, que siempre me pasa lo mismo, y no sé porqué, porque me encanta esa historia: ) veamos, muchas cosas q comentar. primero, gracias por pasarte por el nombre de la rosa. me parecio muy interesante lo que pusiste, y bueno, ya te contesté. de nada por el review en adios, te lo merecias, estaba fenomenal escrito, me encanto el lenguaje que usaste. en cuanto a escribir sin tenerlo planeado... bueno, si lo tengo planeado por capitulos, pero digamos que he tenido que cambiar cosas sobre la marcha porque he visto que no cuadraban mucho, asi que voy a tener que improvisar algo. de todas formas, espero que no quede mal (ya me dirás que tal este xapi jeje). y finalmente sobre la preinscripcion jeje, pues fue un lio. las medias subieron un monton (casi 3 decimas o mas en medicina), asik no me dio la media y me matriculé en farmacia, pero resulta q hace poco me llego una carta donde decian que me habian aceptado en medicina. yo supongo que ha sido porque alguien que tenia la plaza no hizo la matricula y quedo libre, y por nota yo era la siguiente. asik ya ves, estoy muy contenta, aunque haya tenida mucha suerte xD a ver que tal se me da. supongo que me debe quedar como un mes de vacaciones... aigh, que poquito ya xD y eso que este era el verano mas largo de todos. bueno, muchas graxias por preguntar jeje, a ver si podemos hablar por mail o lo que sea, que te tengo algo abandonadito u.u con lo que hablabamos antes, snif. un besazo!

**Yare**: aighh... muchas graxias por tu review, me ha animado un monton! k bien, tia. no ha sido nada leer tu fic, me rei un monton y me encanto. estoy esperando que actualices. por cierto, el titulo de jovenes rebeldes me suena de algo... yo juraría que lei un primer capitulo de un fic que se llamaba asi, aunk no sé si fue el tuyo. no sé, pero me encanto el que lei hace tanto tiempo xD seguro que el tuyo tambien esta genial jejeje, teniendo en cuenta como fue el de los suegros xDDD me encantan los fics de los suegros, no puedo evitarlo ejje. lo basaste en los padres de ella? xD y bueno, para compensar el xapi anterior, aqui si ha salido mucho bellatrix, casi todo el xapi son escenas sirius-bella xD estaras contenta! ejjee, a mi tambien me gusta cuando sale, pero bueno, tambien me divierte escribir sobre los merodeadores mucho, asi que no me quejo para nada : ) te dejo ya! xitos, y graxias por tu review jeje!


	11. Año nuevo, ¿memoria nueva?

**N/A: Bueno, me he propuesto terminar esta historia lo más pronto posible. Una vez que la acabe, mis historias largas se verán reducidas básicamente a SDY... así podré plantearme empezar alguna otra larga. Tengo tres proyectos: la secuela de BM, que creo que es la que haré (unos 4 xapis); el Bella-Voldy, que también quiero empezarlo pronto; y una historia nueva Cissy-Bella, con mucha importacia de Rody, Rab y Lucius, pero aún no tengo nada pensado. Necesito un mínimo argumento. En fin, ya pensaré. Mientras os dejo con esta historia jeje, que estoy deseando acabarla. Hoy volvi de vacaciones con mi amiga Mina, que nos fuimos a Cádiz, y en el viaje de vuelta estuve pensando en el xapi final. Tengo una necesidad horrible de escribirlo xD a ver si puedo acelerar el ritmo para tenerlo terminado para finales de octubre.**

**Bss, Joanne**

**XI. Año nuevo ¿memoria nueva?**

-Dijo que vendría pronto.

-Sí, Prongs –replicó Remus, levantando él también la mirada del pergamino en el que estaba escribiendo para mirar a la puerta.

Estaban en la Biblioteca, adelantando todo el trabajo que les habían mandado los profesores para las Navidades. No era ciertamente algo en lo que estuviesen muy concentrados, sobre todo cuando tenían el pequeño problemita de Sirius en la cabeza. Su amigo había desaparecido hacía una media hora para ir a buscar algo en su habitación, que se había olvidado. Aún no había vuelto.

-Pues no viene.

Nuevo intercambio elocuente de miradas, y suspiros por parte de ambos.

-Ya sé que tenemos que sacarle el tema de Bellatrix, James, pero... bueno, ten algo de tacto.

-Yo siempre tengo tacto –gruñó éste, volviendo a su trabajo de Pociones y escribiendo un par de líneas después de consultar brevemente un libro.

-Sólo te lo recordaba –dijo Remus con una leve sonrisa en los labios, que desapareció en cuando volvió al tema de la Slytherin-. Pero ten en cuenta que es muy posible que Black le guste y nosotros somos sus amigos y _se supone_ que deberíamos apoyarle.

Detrás de una de las estanterías, Sirius escuchó las últimas palabras de Remus. Acababa de llegar de un breve encuentro con Bellatrix, que ciertamente no había buscado, pero que había ocurrido. Y ahora volvía y se encontraba a sus mejores amigos cuchicheando sobre él, y al licántropo diciendo que sólo supuestamente debían apoyarle. Sintió un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda cuando se dio cuenta de que las palabras de Bella empezaban a hacer mella en él; empezaban a hacerle desconfiado.

-No podemos apoyarle en eso... ¡por favor, Moony, que estamos hablando de Black!

-Lo sé –suspiró Remus-, pero imagínate que nosotros no te apoyásemos con Lily.

-No me compares a Black con Lily –soltó James con un bufido-. Es algo que no tiene ni la mínima semejanza. Lily es simpática, divertida, guapa...

-Lo pillo.

-Y Black es... una zorra –terminó, como si en esa palabra se resumiese todo.

-Justamente a eso me refiero –dijo Remus-. No digas eso. Tenemos que hacer que se dé cuenta de que comete un error sin llegar a esos extremos.

-¿Tengo que suavizarlo? Manipuladora, retorcida... es una serpiente. Los Slytherin son malvados, y parece que Sirius es el único idiota que no se ha enterado.

Ahora lo insultaban. Soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo muy despacio, sintiéndose verdaderamente confuso. ¿Qué debía hacer? Podía salir como si no hubiese escuchado nada, o decir que había oído como hablaban de él a sus espaldas... podía...

Avanzó un par de pasos, y la estantería dejó de taparle. Los ojos sorprendidos de Remus y James se detuvieron en él, seguramente preguntándose si había escuchado algo.

-¡Ya era hora, tío!

Sería mentiroso... ¿Cómo podía cambiar alguien de tema tan rápido manteniendo esa cara impasible? Sirius levantó el libro.

-Os dije que iba a buscarlo.

-¿Y te perdiste? Porque vamos... más de media hora –respondió James, riendo-. Anda, siéntate. Tenemos que contarte una cosa.

-¿No teníamos que hacer los deberes?

-Bah, no importa. Los terminamos después.

Sirius miró a Remus, quien sólo asintió un par de veces, como dando el visto bueno a la idea del joven de gafas. Vio la mirada que intercambiaron ambos mientras él tomaba asiento en su sitio, pero no dijo nada.

James buscaba consejo en el licántropo. Él no era de los que se andaban con las ramas para sacar los temas que le molestaban, y el no poder decirle a Sirius claramente que se alejase de su prima porque era una zorra le sacaba de quicio. Estaba fingiendo, intentando hacer sentir a su mejor cómodo para que no se pusiese a la defensiva... lo que no sabía es que Sirius ya lo estaba.

-Bien. ¿Qué querías decirme? –preguntó Sirius, y tal vez su voz sonó algo más fría de lo que había planeado.

-Pues... bueno... –dudó, sin saber cómo empezar sutilmente. Negó con la cabeza un par de veces, enfadándose-. A la mierda. ¿Por qué estás quedando por las noches con Be...?

-¿Señor Black? -Una McGonagall tan seria como siempre apareció en la Biblioteca, buscando a Sirius, que la miraba-. Tiene que acompañarme a la enfermería.

-¿No puede ser en otro momento, profesora? –preguntó James, maldiciendo mentalmente a todo. Justo ahora que ya se había concienciado de que las sutilezas no eran lo suyo... justo ahora venía la profesora.

-No, señor Potter. Creemos haber encontrado otra posible solución para su amnesia y tiene que empezar a tomarla inmediatamente.

Por la mente de James pasó que como funcionase igual de bien que la otra, que lo único que había conseguido era dar arcadas a Sirius por lo repugnante que era, estaban buenos.

-¿Otra más? –preguntó Sirius, levantándose de su asiento.

-Sí –respondió McGonagall-. Venga, vamos. Podrá usted volver en cuanto haya tomado la primera dosis.

-Dosis... –gruñó Sirius-. ¿Cuántas?

Pero McGonagall ya había empezado a andar, y no había escuchado la pregunta. Sirius se despidió con un gesto de la mano de sus amigos, y salió de la Biblioteca tras los pasos de su profesora, mientras James se daba cabezazos contra la mesa por no haber podido sacar el tema a su mejor amigo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sirius salió de la enfermería con ganas de meterse en un gran barril de agua y bebérsela entera. Si la vez anterior las pociones habían estado asquerosas, las de esa ya no podían definirse. Eran...

Optimismo, pensó, optimismo. Al menos sólo tenía que tomar la nueva poción una vez al día, y sólo una, y no mil. Además todo era por su bien. Si esta vez funcionaba recordaría todo, volvería a ser el mismo Sirius de siempre... el que sus amigos conocían, el que querían que estuviese, el que les daba pocos problemas amorosos... el traidor a la Sangre.

Sin darse cuenta había puesto el automático hacia el Gran Comedor. Tal vez pudiese picar algo antes de volver a ir para comer con James y Remus. Necesitaba quitarse ese espantoso sabor de boca.

Al entrar su mirada se dirigió directamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Sí, ahí estaba. Bellatrix se acababa de levantar, y caminaba hablando al lado de otro de su casa hacia la salida. Si no se movía iban a encontrarse de frente.

La veía andar, sus labios moviéndose a medida que hablaba, en voz bastante baja supuso. Parecían estar tratando algún tema importante, y a Sirius le sorprendió la indiferencia que reinaba en la expresión del chico. Premio Anual, como supo al ver de lejos la insignia que brillaba en su pecho.

Pero el chico no le importaba, a menos que fuera del que ella había hablado esa mañana.

Sus ojos chocaron con los de Bellatrix cuando volvió a mirarla. La joven se había detenido momentáneamente, y fijaba en él una mirada profunda y penetrante que podía significar muchas cosas y ninguna. Al ver que Sirius no apartaba la vista de ella, Bellatrix sonrió ligeramente para sí y continuó andando hacia la salida del Gran Comedor junto a su compañero. Pasó a su lado sin mirarle de nuevo.

Suspiró con amargura cuando supo que Bellatrix ya no podía verlo, y dio media vuelta, olvidándose por completo de su mal sabor de boca, que había dejado de ser por la poción para ser sustituido por la sensación que ella le provocaba.

Estaba fría, y muy distante. Y todo por su estupidez de haber querido besarla la otra noche.

**Flashback**

Se la había encontrado cuando subía a la Torre de Gryffindor a por el libro que se había dejado. Por eso había llegado tarde a la Biblioteca.

Había sido girar la esquina y chocarse con ella, tirándole la mochila que llevaba abierta al suelo. Tan típico que hasta daba asco. Se había agachado a recogerlo todo, murmurando disculpas, avergonzado. Y entonces cuando la miró se dio cuenta de que era ella, y sintió sus mejillas arder, y no por haberle tirado todo.

-Hola, Sirius.

El chico no contestó. Entreabrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Bellatrix recogía las cosas, evitando sus ojos, esquivándolo.

-¿Te vas ya? –logró decir después de ver que su prima se colgaba la mochila a la espalda.

-Tengo prisa –respondió ella, y entonces al fin lo miró-. ¿Acaso quieres que me quede?

Nuevo silencio, en el que ambos apartaron la mirada, recriminándose su comportamiento inseguro.

-Supongo que no hace falta.

-Sí... no hay nada sobre lo que hablar.

Sirius pareció sorprendido. ¿Se habría referido al beso? Seguro que sí... Ella no quería hablar de eso. Bellatrix le había rechazado y él tenía que dejar de insistir. Sus ojos se detuvieron en sus labios húmedos, mientras él intentaba reprimir el deseo que sentía.

Y Bellatrix parecía haberse puesto nerviosa.

-Me tengo que ir. Me están esperando.

-¿Quién? –preguntó, dándose cuenta al momento de que ella no tenía por qué contestarle, porque él no tenía nada que hacer con ella.

-Un Slytherin –respondió ella esquiva.

-Mejor que un Gryffindor obviamente –soltó Sirius con cierto rencor.

Bellatrix sonrió un poco, acercándose a él. Llevó una mano a la mejilla de su primo, acariciándola para luego entrelazar sus dedos con su pelo negro.

-Siempre puedes cambiar, Sirius –susurró, separándose entonces de él-. Entonces te haré caso.

**Fin del Flashback**

Cerró los ojos, sabiendo lo que habían significado las palabras de su prima. Si él volvía a ser un Black, si aceptaba ser el heredero y todo lo que eso conllevaba, ella no lo rechazaría.

Aún horas después se sentía incapaz de decidir.

Se dio cuenta de que tenía que volver a enfrentarse con James y Remus. Ellos le dirían que sabían que le gustaba Bellatrix, y él diría que sí, que tenían toda la razón, pero que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Y tampoco quería hacer nada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Se estaba volviendo completamente loca.

Caminaba al lado de Rodolphus, en silencio. La conversación había muerto hacía unos minutos, y no había hecho nuevos esfuerzos por revivirla. Tenía la mente demasiado llena de cosas como para pensar en sacar un tema intrascendental.

O... bueno, la verdad es que sólo era una cosa la que llenaba su cabeza. Se sentía como si se ahogase en un vaso de agua.

Mil veces se había repetido que sólo había sido un beso, un maldito beso, pero sabía que no era cierto, porque hubiera sido de Sirius. De un traidor a la Sangre; de alguien a quien supuestamente debía odiar.

Cuando empezó a tontear para atraerle a su lado nunca pensó que la situación pudiese llegar tan lejos. Sabía que jugaba con la atracción física que su primo sentía por ella; pensó que esa sería una manera de establecer contacto con él para empezar, antes de convencerlo para que permaneciese junto a los Black por las ideas.

Había sido una técnica que se le había escapado de las manos.

Y no tenía ni puta idea de qué hacer ahora.

Sentía los ojos verdes amarronado de Rodolphus sobre ella, estudiándola con atención. Estaría seguramente intentando descubrir qué era lo que pensaba, aquello en lo que ponía tanto interés como para haber dejado de hablarle. Dejar de hablar con él, cuando sus familias habían iniciado un acercamiento para organizar un matrimonio entre ambos.

Le daba igual. Lo único en lo que tenía que pensar era en cómo resolver la situación de Sirius.

Se mentalizó de que el que su primo intentase besarla no era algo de lo que preocuparse... no tenía por qué serlo. Ella lo rechazaría, como ya había hecho, y no ocurriría nada.

Lo que le preocupaba era no saber por qué se había puesto tan nerviosa; por qué había reaccionado con esa precipitación, fingiendo interesarse repentinamente por la pulsera.

¡Se supone que ella era la que controlaba la situación!

Pero aún recordaba el cosquilleo que había recorrido su vientre cuando los labios de Sirius se acercaron a los suyos.

Era todo demasiado extraño. Tenía que calmarse, recuperar la sangre fría que solía caracterizarla... Todo era cuestión de pensar sus próximos pasos.

Recordó la conversación de esa mañana, en la que le había dado a intuir que todo dependía de si volvía a convertirse en el heredero de los Black. Se había precipitado. Y como Sirius aceptase, no sabría cómo responder. Se suponía que ella había dicho que sí, de una forma un tanto sutil, pero lo había dicho. En ningún momento, cuando empezó el plan, se había planteado en serio el poder casarse con Sirius alguna vez.

Y sí, ya hablaba de matrimonio, porque si sus padres descubrían que estaba liada con su primo, indudablemente concertarían el matrimonio. ¿Qué mejor que dos primos para continuar el linaje?

-¿Bellatrix?

-Díme –respondió ésta, sin prestar demasiada atención a Rodolphus.

-¿Has leído la nueva noticia en El Profeta?

Bella volvió la cabeza, fijándose en el joven imperturbable que le acompañaba. Admiró el efecto que causaba el conjunto de sus rasgos y su expresión, de una atracción inusitada.

Y su mente voló de nuevo a Sirius.

Y a la sensación de excitación que le había embargado en la Torre.

Tenía que olvidarse de ese episodio. Sólo le acarrearía problemas.

-Claro que sí. -¿Cómo no iba a haberlo hecho si hablaban de Voldemort? Sus ojos centellearon un segundo con admiración, antes de seguir hablando-. Va consiguiendo poder.

-Eso parece –replicó sin precisar nada Rodolphus.

-Una buena noticia.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sirius se dejó caer en la silla de la Biblioteca, levantó la vista y miró a sus dos amigos, que se habían quedado callados.

-Bien, ya estoy aquí.

-¿Te has tomado la poción?

-Pero como si no –replicó el joven Black-. No recuerdo nada nuevo.

-Dale tiempo.

-Eso mismo me dijeron la última, Moony, pero en fin... –Sirius se quedó callado, esperando a que irremediablemente su mejor amigo sacase el tema de Bellatrix.

James lo miró fijamente unos segundos, y luego apartó la mirada algo avergonzado. Se dio cuenta de que Sirius sabía lo que iba a decirle, de que no tenía que andarse con rodeos, porque no merecería la pena.

-El otro día vimos con quien quedabas por las noches.

Remus lo miró, sorprendido de que hubiese desvelado algo así. Ellos dos se habían metido en la vida privada de Sirius espiándole con el mapa y... bueno, ese era un detalle que no hubiera hecho falta que saliese a la luz. Con decir que sabían con quien quedaba... ¿por qué había precisado que le vieron?

-¿Me seguisteis? –preguntó el joven de pelo negro, algo ruborizado de pronto. Si habían visto como intentaba besar a Bellatrix... y el rechazo de ella...

-Te vimos con el mapa.

Igualmente habían invadido su intimidad, pero Sirius respiró aliviado disimuladamente. Podía haber sido mucho peor.

-Sí, bueno, yo...

-¿Por qué sigues quedando con ella? –preguntó James de pronto, su voz sonando algo triste-. ¿No te ha valido con todo lo que te hemos contado?

-Ella no se porta conmigo como tú dices.

-Porque está fingiendo –replicó el de gafas secamente, sin dar pie a réplica. Sirius se quedó callado-. Prefieres creerla a ella antes que a nosotros.

-Me gusta pensar que no es como tú dices.

-Te estás engañando, Padfoot. No seas idiota. ¡Lo tiene todo planeado!

-No creo que controle la situación tanto ¿sabes? –respondió Sirius, recordando lo nerviosa que se había puesto Bellatrix cuando había ido a besarla.

James soltó un bufido, empezando a cansarse.

-Mira, Sirius, ella no te conviene. ¡Haz el favor de usar la cabeza!

-No... –empezó, poniéndose nervioso y balbuceando un poco-, no puedo evitarlo.

Remus miró a James elocuentemente, y ambos supieron que estaban pensando lo mismo.

-Oh, Moony, tenías razón…

-¿El qué? –preguntó Sirius, de pronto desconcertado.

-¡Ella te gusta!

-¡No! Bueno, yo... ¡no lo sé!

-Estás rojo –le acusó James.

-Olvídate de ella, Padfoot –intervino Remus, que se había quedado al margen hasta ese momento.

-No puedo –susurró Sirius, y luego apartó la vista de sus dos amigos antes de añadir-, y... necesito la capa para esta noche.

Los labios de James se apretaron, convirtiéndose en una fina línea.

-Tú mismo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sentado en el suelo de la Torre de Astronomía, Sirius pensó en la situación mientras esperaba a Bellatrix. Había tenido que coger él la capa, porque James se había negado a dársela, metiéndose en la cama y cerrando los doseles sin querer hablar con nadie. Le jodía bastante que se pusiese así... ¿Acaso él tenía la culpa de que le gustase Bellatrix? No. Era algo que no podía evitar. Simplemente se sentía brutalmente atraído por ella, y ya estaba. Exactamente igual que a James le pasaba con Lily. ¿Por qué no podía entenderlo?

Y Remus... él se había limitado a mirarlo por encima del libro cuando salió de la habitación, serio y sin añadir nada. No estaba de acuerdo, lo había dejado claro, pero él ya sabía que las palabras no iban a convencerlo.

Fijó los ojos en la puerta, esperando que su prima llegase pronto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿James?

-Dime.

-Ya se ha ido.

-Lo sé.

-No deberías volver a mirar en el mapa.

-Y Sirius no debería haber salido –replicó James-. Si todo el mundo hiciera lo que debiese...

-¿Está ya en la Torre? –preguntó Remus, consciente de que su amigo no estaba muy contento.

-Sí.

-¿Y ella?

-No va a ir –respondió James con gravedad-. Está andando por su Sala Común, y creo que no va a moverse de allí.

-¿Andando?

-La mota no para de moverse. Míralo tú mismo.

James abrió el dosel, y Remus pudo verlo tirado en la cama, señalando un lugar del Mapa del Merodeador. El licántropo pudo ver un diminuto punto negro con el rótulo de "Bellatrix Black" en la Sala de Slytherin. Y no paraba de moverse.

-Me pregunto por qué no se quedará quieta –susurró James, mirando con mucha atención la mota, como si ésta fuera a darle una respuesta.

-A mi andar me ayuda a pensar –sugirió Remus, no muy seguro-. Tal vez Sirius tuviese razón. Anda muy rápido... parece nerviosa.

-Es Bellatrix –soltó James.

Remus no respondió, pero pensaba que era lógico que también ella se sintiese insegura alguna vez... aunque no pegase mucho.

-Voy a buscar a Sirius –anunció James, levantándose de pronto.

-Te van a coger –exclamó Remus alarmado-. ¡No tienes la capa!

-No pienso dejar que Sirius siga esperándola toda la noche. Es ridículo que se humille de esa manera... y mucho menos si es por ella.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sirius se puso tenso cuando escuchó unas pisadas en las escaleras que daban a la Torre. No eran las pisadas seguras y suaves de Bellatrix, sino unos pasos mucho más silenciosos, más acostumbrados a moverse por los pasillos de noche.

Buscó con desesperación un sitio donde esconderse, pero no lo había. Y la capa estaba escondida. ¡Le iban a pillar!

Entonces vio aparecer a James.

Sirius lo miró estupefacto, completamente paralizado. ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? Se preguntó si había venido a seguir insistiendo sobre el tema.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Prongs?

-Vuelve conmigo, Sirius.

-Ya he dicho que he quedado con...

-Ella no va a venir.

Silencio tenso, en el que Sirius intentaba asimilar las palabras de James.

-¿Qué?

-Que no va a venir. No se ha movido de su Sala Común –repitió el de gafas secamente.

-Tal vez haya tenido algún problema... Vendrá.

-No seas ingenuo. Esta sola en la Sala de Slytherin. No ha tenido ningún problema, y no piensa venir.

-Se habrá quedado dormida.

-Entonces tendrá que ser sonámbula –cortó James, lanzándole el mapa para que pudiese comprobarlo el mismo-, porque no deja de andar.

Sirius cogió el mapa que había caído en sus rodillas y buscó la Sala de Slytherin. Ahí estaba. La mota de Bellatrix Black seguía recorriendo la estancia, parándose de vez en cuando, como si se detuviese a pensar.

-No te vas a quedar aquí toda la noche, Padfoot.

-¿Y si viene? –preguntó una vez más, en su voz notándose los primeros rastros de duda y amargura.

-No va a moverse de ahí. Estoy seguro.

Sirius miró de nuevo al punto de su prima, y vio que cambiaba de dirección... sólo que para subir a su habitación. Eso le convenció de que su amigo decía la verdad.

-Volvamos –aceptó.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bellatrix sabía que Sirius habría ido a la Torre. Estaría esperándola.

Lo había pensado muy bien, barajando las dos posibilidades. Incluso hacía unos pocos minutos se le había ocurrido que podía ir, aún a pesar de llegar tarde.

Pero su presencia en la Torre de Astronomía podía haber dado pie a otra situación como la de la otra noche.

No estaba dispuesta a eso. No quería volver a sentir lo mismo.

Después de deslizar el camisón largo por su cuerpo, se metió en la cama y se cubrió con las sábanas.

Sabía que posiblemente mañana su primo le pediría explicaciones.

**N/A. ¡Pensé que nunca terminaría! XD La verdad es que lo escribo rapidísimo, pero es que he estado tres días subiendo tardísimo del pc, y claro, era meterme en la cama y sobarme jeje, así que he perdido el tiempo miserablemente. En fin, de todas formas aquí lo tenéis. Me gusta este fic, pero tengo ganas de terminarlo ya xD Siempre me pasa lo mismo con los fics largos hehe. **

**Aún no sé cuál será el próximo que suba... Puede que sea el12 o un one-shot que me propuso Akasha, pero aunque sé como voy a hacerlo, necesito pensar mucho más los detalles. Puede que si se me ocurre una cosa importante que me falta empiece con la secuela de BM, aunque no creo. Tendría 4 xapis ese, y no quiero empezarlo sin haber terminado alguno más antes, pero ya veré. Todo depende de lo que me apetezca xD**

**El otro día fui a mi templo, la FNAC XD es que es bestial, en serio. Tienen de todo. Me arruiné por completo, creo que no hace falta decirlo. Me compré Gravi jojo, me encanta esa serie. Hay algunas con las que de verdad me emociono. Por ejemplo, el otro día (por fin) conseguí bajarme la cuarta película de Detective Conan, que se llama Capturado en tus ojos o algo así. Era en japonés, pero como los subtítulos estaban en español pues estuvo genial. Me encantó la película, me tuvo pegada a la pantalla ahí la hora y media sin moverme. Además en la FNAC encargué un libro sobre la familia Mitford... fue una familia inglesa fascista, que tuvo muchas hijas y un solo hijo. Si a alguno les gusta los Black, recomiendo que busquen información sobre esta familia, porque es bestial la semejanza que hay entre las dos familias. Estoy deseando leerlo, a ver si me lo traen pronto. Ya os contaré jeje.**

**Y bueno, ya la verdad es que esta vez os estoy contando cosas que no deben interesaros lo más mínimo, pero bueno xD Lo dejo ya aquí. Solo añadir que dedico este xapi a Sete xDDD que es un golfo jaja, pero que me lo paso genial con él en el msn. Además me da mucho el coñazo para que lo siga, e incluso propuso hacer una apuesta... pero mejor que no XDDD**

**Besos, Joanne**

**CONTESTACIONES A LOS REVIEWS**

**Bellatrix Black** – XDD wolas! Sí, a mi en el otro xapi James me encanto ajajjaj. Por el quinto ese personaje no me gusta, pero de verdad q en este fic me encanta verlo desquiciado. Me rio un montón XD Y weno... no, no se besaron, pero no todo va a ser tan sencillo. Bella tiene que decidir muchas cosas aún. De todas formas, en este xapi le ha dado a Sirius una buena elección... o sus amigos, o los Black y ella xD ¿qué elegirá? Jajaja. Bueno, y el one-shot del que hablo en la nota de autor final sera bella-sirius y bella-james xDDDDD a ver qué tal queda.

**Lily Dark Black** – wee tu siempre aquí de las primeras jeje, k rauda y veloz! XD muchas graxias por tu review, wapa. A ver si saco yo un ratillo para pasarme por los tuyos, porque la verdad es que estás subiendo muchos, y los ultimos que lei me gustaron bastante : ) jajaja, si, menos mal que esta el siempre paciente moony para meterles las buenas ideas en la cabeza xD al final del xapi anterior estuve a punto de volver sobre el tema de la homosexualidad, pero consideré que sobraba porque puse a James demasiado preocupado por Sirius. En este su conversación es mucho más tranquila, pero en cierto sentido más fría, como si ya le hubiese dado por perdido... eso es algo que da que pensar jeje. Ya me dirás qué te parece.

**AnnaTB** – weno... mmm, veamos xD si, la verdad es que en el xapi anterior salieron mas de los merodeadores. Este es mas serio, porque hay mucho que pensar jeje, sobre todo bellita. A mi no me convence la frase que puse para que bella se escapase del beso, pero tenia que escaparse de alguna manera que sonase forzada xD bueno, mas que inmadura yo diria insegura. Ella pensaba que tenia todo controlado, y no se le ocurrió la idea de que sirius quisiera ir en serio con ella. Ahora va a tener que enfrentarse con eso ya que no quiere dejar a medias su plan de atraer a sirius con los black. En fin, a ver como se resuelve todo jeje. Muxos besos!

**Ashley Black Lee** – Oh, después del bella-sirius el bella-rody es mi pareja favorita xDD creo que se ve por mis fics hehhe, después de inventarme el lio ese del matrimonio rody-bella-rab he sacado como 3 o 4 fics a partir de eso ajajajja. No sé, ese trio me parece que da mucho mucho de si, y el de "que ocurrio esa noche" no será el ultimo, lo que pasa es que ahora NECESITO escribir un bella-sirius xDDD a veces me entran neuras de estas jajaa, y hasta que no lo escribo no me quedo tranquila. Afortunadamente ya tengo una idea, aunque me queda desarrollarla y escribirlo aun XD El bella-sirius, como se supone que se odian, se me hace muy morboso, pero vamos, que en este he cambiado su relación... normalmente hago que solo sea atracción física, pero esta claro que aquí sirius siente mucho mas, y que bella no esta tan segura... XDDD me encanta verla comiéndose la cabeza por algo asi. Es algo que se ve poco. En fin, nos vemos en el siguiente review!

**Agus y Moony** – jejeje muxas graxias por el review! Yo creo que el xapi anterior es el mejor por ahora... sale mucho mas bellatrix, su relacion con sirius, pero tambien tiene humor xD no sé... supongo de todas formas que eso lo tenéis que valorar vosotros jeje. Como veis ahora ya sale mas bellita, lo que de verdad agradezco XD es que en los primeros xapis me olvidé algo de ella... un fallo técnico, tuve que modificar todos los capitulos futuros para que saliese mas xDD espero que esté dando resultado. El siguiente aun tengo que planearlo bien jeje, pero bueno, no adelantemos acontecimientos. Os dejo con este! Xitos!

**Vampisandi **– jeje, bueno, pues yo aún sigo de vacaciones hasta el día 26 de septiembre... la verdad es que no sé como me las voy a apañar para escribir una vez haya empezado el curso, porque me da que voy a tener que estudiar un montón, pero bueno, ya se verá. No pienso dejar mis fics, eso seguro jeje. En cuanto a Peter supongo que es lógico que no te acuerdes de él, porque creo que salio hasta el xapi 8 y el 9 tardé como 2 meses en subirlo... es que se ha ido de vacaciones con su familia. Cuando terminen las vacas de navidad volverá lamentablemente T.T Bien, me alegro mucho de que te gustase tanto con el xapi anterior jeje, parece ser que te reiste mucho : ) es estupendo xD me cuesta hacer la comedia jeje.

**Dream-Kat** – wweeeeeee wapisima! XD k bien que te pasases por aquí tia. La verdad es que al principio este fic cuando lo pensé sería el tipiko de los merodeadores donde sirius se queda amnésico y bella se aprovechase para atraerlo al lado de los black. Fue cuando empecé a buscar una futura novia (ya sabes que normalmente es la mejor amiga de lily xD), pues pensé en que por qué no bella... ya que iba a tener un importante, y que me gusta un montón esa pareja..,. XD asi converti este fic tipico de los merodeadores en un bella-sirius mauahhahaaah xDDDD es que esto es muy serio, ya ni siquiera puedo escribir uno de los merodeadores donde bella no sea importante jajaaja... menudo desastre XD soy monotema! Y weno, dejando mis lamentaciones, pues te dejo ya que leas este xapi, y ya me dirás qué tal. Muxos xitos!

**Angie Crowe** – me has leido la mente xDD cuando lei tu review donde decias "estaria bien que hubiese escenas desde el punto de vista de bella" justo acababa de terminar la primera suya, la larga xDDDDD k curioso jaajaj. Se me ocurrió meter esa escena porque tenia que explicar todo lo que siente bella, todo lo que sintio en el momento ese. Tuvo que salir del paso como pudo XD de manera muy forzada jejeje. En fin, pues eso, ya el otro dia nos vimos por el msn jiji, aunque muy poquito la verdad. A ver si volvemos a coincidir pronto! Estoy aquí releyendo tus dos reviews seguidos, viendo si se me olvida algo que comentarte... creo que no. Bueno, me alegro de que te esté gustando este fic, jeje, y ya nos veremos en los próximos! Bss!

**KaicuDumb **– jo, creo que nunca habia tenido un review tan largo... vayamos paso a paso XD En cuanto a la uni, pues empiezo el 26, jeje, a ver que tal se me da. No suelo sacar malas notas, pero tengo que cambiar mi chip, porque lo mio es estudiar el ultimo dia todo y ahora ya no me va a servir. Ademas me han contado que en primer curso siempre te dan muchos palos por el cambio jeje... a ver qué tal. Estoy nerviosa la verdad xD Me alegro de que te gustase el xapi, y supongo que tienes razón en que remus está poco participativo... la verdad es que lo tengo siempre al pobre en segunda escena, pero no sé. Como todo esto es desde el punto de vista de sirius la mayor parte del tiempo, pues digamos que james come la personalidad a remus en las que salen los dos juntos, que no son muchas. He seguido la idea de ponerle paciente... tal vez demasiado, tienes razon. Es que empiezo a escribir con james y sirius y me olvido del pobre remsie xDDD dios, aun no me he leido los de mdul ahggggg soy una dejada T-T lo peor es que no tengo excusa, porque es que me tiro todo el dia en el pc, pero la mayor parte del tiempo con internet, y claro, como la gente te esta hablando todo el rato, pues no te concentras y no leo nada. A ver si un dia de estos me pongo seriamente con tu fic, porque llevo un monton de capitulos de retraso ya... como 5 o 6. tierra tragame xD En fin, muchas gracias por tu review. Me ha animado muxo. Besos!


	12. Slytherins

**N/A. Omg... releyendo los últimos xapis me he dado cuenta de que no actualizo desde mediados de septiembre. Puedo decir a mi favor que he estado con otros fics XD pero la verdad es que no cuela mucho jeje. Una noticia con respecto a este fic, que no sé si será buena o mala. He decidido unir los xapis 12 y 13, de forma que terminaré antes, y tal vez una también el 14 con el 15 (pero eso aún no lo he decidido), asi que el fic será más corto. Es que me he dado cuenta de que no tengo tantas ideas como para rellenar 2 xapis XD vaya desastre. Estos últimos los he modificado bastante respecto a mi idea original, de forma que ahora éste, el xapi 12, será el de Bellatrix por excelencia. Pretendo hacer muchas partes desde su punto de vista. A ver qué tal queda ; ) **

**Me han dicho varias personas que no les gustaba el cariz que estaba tomando la relación Bellatrix-Sirius, y yo me preguntó en qué sentido lo dicen. ¿Por qué no os gusta? Me decían que Sirius estaba tonto... bueno, le gusta Bellatrix, no quiere pensar que es una mala persona, y hay que pensar que las cosas que le cuentan sus supuestos amigos a veces le chocan. Tenéis que tener en cuenta que él "conoce", por su amnesia, del mismo tiempo a James que a Bella. Sólo puede fiarse de lo que le cuentan, y siempre pueden mentir. En cuanto a Bella, creo que es el cambio más brusco con respecto a mis otros fics. Aquí no va por atracción física hacia Sirius, ni por intereses propios, sino por mantener el nombre de los Black. Le ha chocado que su plan, que pensaba que controlaba, se diese la vuelta... y ahora esta insegura. Hay que pensar que tiene 17 años... no nace siendo mala. Me gustaría que me comentaseis sinceramente si no os gusta su relación y por qué. Tal vez esté haciendo algo mal o que no explico bien y no queda claro. Me gustaría saberlo. Según lo que opina la gente podré saber si el final gustará o no... xD todo va a ir referido a esa "inseguridad" que siente Bella y a lo que siente Sirius por ella. Hum... xD**

**Besos! Joanne**

_**Resumen del 11:** James y Remus dicen a Sirius que saben con quien va por las noches, pero él insiste en que Bella no se comporta con él como dicen sus amigos. Se ha encontrado con ella una vez después de intentar besarla, y ella le ha insinuado que si se convierte en el heredero de los Black de nuevo la tendrá a ella. Sirius vuelve a ir a la Torre de Astronomía a esperar a Bellatrix, pero ésta no aparece (no se atreve después de que Sirius intentase besarla porque sabe que podría volver a ocurrir lo mismo) y James al final va a buscarle y lo saca de allí llevándolo a la Torre de Gryffindor._

**XII. Slytherins**

Bellatrix frunció el entrecejo cuando vio aparecer a Sirius por el pasillo, cuando más específicamente lo vio dirigirse hacia ella. De reojo contempló la cara algo extrañada de una de sus compañeras de Slytherin, que en ese momento la acompañaba.

Se paró en el sitio, sabiendo que no valdría de nada volver a esquivarlo, porque esta vez sí estaba atrapada. Al menos no venía ni con Potter ni con ninguno de los otros, que harían todo mucho más difícil.

-¿Qué haces, Bella? –preguntó la chica, mirándola estupefacta al ver que había dejado de andar.

-Voy a hablar con mi primo –respondió con toda la calma que fue capaz de reunir-. Tú adelántate, no tardaré mucho.

-Estás loca –espetó, dándose la vuelta para irse.

Se encontró con Sirius de frente.

-Hola –saludó el chico, algo cortado ante la mirada de desprecio que le dirigió la chica, que se marchó en ese mismo instante.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Bellatrix en cuanto estuvieron solos, intentando disimular su enfado. Sirius siempre tenía que aparecer en los momentos más inoportunos. ¿No podía ir a hablar con ella cuando estuviera sola?

-El otro día estuve esperándote.

-Ya.

El silencio tan tenso que se impuso entre los dos hizo a Sirius revolverse en el sitio, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro.

-¿Por qué no viniste? –se atrevió a preguntar al final, mirándola fijamente.

-No pude.

Y Sirius recordaba claramente su mota en el Mapa del Merodeador, paseando por la Sala Común de Slytherin, sola. Luego recordó cómo su prima se iba a la cama dejándole plantado.

La encaró, serio.

-No sé si me estás mintiendo sólo con esto, o también con lo que me has dicho en todos estos días.

Sorprendida, Bellatrix levantó la vista, pero tan solo pudo ver como su primo le daba la espalda y salía de allí.

Y no sabía si estaba enfadado, decepcionado, o qué.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Por mucho que mires el calendario los días no van a pasar más despacio, Prongs –insistió Lupin una vez más, al ver que su mejor amigo había dejado de hacer los deberes de Encantamientos para contar los días que faltaban para que se terminasen las vacaciones.

Una vez más, James suspiró.

-Qué pocas ganas de que empiecen las clases, de verdad –masculló, hundiendo la pluma en la tinta hasta que se embadurnó de negro-. Cada vez que pienso que se acercan los EXTASIS...

-¿En serio? –dijo un sorprendido Remus. Nunca podía haberse imaginado que James se agobiase con algo como los exámenes-. ¿Te preocupa que se acerquen?

-Lo que me preocupa es lo pesados que os pondréis Lily y tú –soltó llevándose las manos a la cabeza-. ¡No podré soportarlo!

Remus le tiró un pergamino enrollado a la cabeza, justo en el momento en que Sirius entraba en la Sala Común por el retrato.

Los dos observaron como Sirius los saludaba con un desganado "hola" y se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones, sin añadir ni una palabra más.

-¿Qué? –preguntó James, reclinándose en la silla sobre dos patas-. ¿También pensando en los EXTASIS?

-¿En qué? –repitió Sirius, ahora sí haciéndoles caso. Ni sabía a qué se refería James, ni tampoco estaba para intentar descubrirlo.

-Los exámenes de final de séptimo. Lily ya empieza a darme el coñazo con que estudiemos, y Remus...

James levantó la vista para mirar al licántropo, y entrecerró los ojos con un "ni se te ocurra sacar el tema del estudio" brillando en ellos.

-Lo que no sé es que harán con Sirius –murmuró Remus, llevándose la mano a la barbilla-. Aunque controle los hechizos básicos está claro que no puede aprenderse toda la teoría de siete cursos en unos pocos meses.

-Supongo que tendrás que hablar con McGonagall –dijo James dando el asunto por zanjado-. Y de todas formas seguramente ya habrán hallado una cura para tu amnesia para esa época.

-¡La poción! –exclamó de pronto Sirius, poniéndose en pie-. ¡Se me ha vuelto a olvidar!

Lo vieron salir corriendo de allí, mientras James miraba perplejo el hueco dejado por el retrato de la Dama Gorda al abrirse, y Remus negaba por la cabeza.

-¿Tú crees que aunque encuentren la cura servirá de algo? –rió el licántropo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Empezaba a pensar que todo lo que había estado haciendo para atraer a Sirius de nuevo con los Black no mereciera la pena. Los Slytherin veían que hablaba demasiado a menudo con su primo, un proclamado traidor a la Sangre, y ellos no conocían sus verdaderos motivos para ello (y tampoco pensaba decírselos). Estaban empezando los rumores. Ya eran dos los traidores entre los Black, y se empezaba a decir si no habría tal vez un tercero.

A Bellatrix le había costado mucho hacerse con una reputación que la igualase a los hombres en radicalismo como para perderlo todo ahora por Sirius, a quien había odiado desde que entró en primero. Él había caído en Gryffindor, humillándolos a todos.

Y eso sin contar todos los comederos de cabeza por los sentimientos de Sirius, por su repentina inseguridad que ni siquiera ella llegaba a entender, por... todo.

Bella fijó su vista en la espalda de su primo, que cuchicheaba con James en voz baja en clase de Pociones. No merecía la pena.

Pero haría un último intento, sólo por no tirar a la basura esas semanas que había estado intentando atraerle hacia los Black.

-Se supone que es un minuto removiendo, y no cinco.

La voz mordaz de Snape la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Sintió enrojecer sus mejillas por su referencia a que se había entretenido demasiado mirando a Sirius, pero intentó controlarse y aparentar indiferencia.

-Que a ti no te pase nada por la cabeza no significa que yo no pueda despistarme pensando en algo, Snape –cortó, echando las raíces una a una en la poción, que burbujeó.

-O en alguien ¿no? -Apretó los labios. Maldito fuera con sus insinuaciones-. No sé qué puedes encontrar de interesante en Black. Y sospecho que Lestrange tampoco lo entiende, así que para la próxima vez, córtate un poco.

Cerró los ojos muy despacio, respirando hondo. Mierda, se había olvidado de Rodolphus. Tenía claro que era con alguien con quien no debía jugar, o que al menos, si lo hacía, que fuese disimuladamente.

Estaba segura de que el que iba a convertirse en su prometido no había apartado la vista de ella en todo lo que llevaban de clase. La estaba vigilando, sus pasos y su comportamiento. Eso la cabreó aún más; odiaba sentirse perseguida de esa manera.

Tenía que resolver lo de Sirius. No podía perder más el tiempo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Vengo ahora –anunció Bellatrix, levantándose del sillón de la Sala Común, y recorriendo ésta hasta la salida.

-¿Adónde vas? –preguntó Narcisa, interrumpiendo la conversación que estaba manteniendo con Snape.

-Tengo que ver al profesor de Runas –respondió-. Me ha dicho que me iba a dar no sé qué libro.

-¿Y eso?

-Todo el mundo sabe que es su favorita –respondió Snape sarcástico, apartando la mirada del libro donde tomaba notas-. No necesita razones.

-Muy gracioso –replicó Bellatrix, sonriendo con desdén. Se fijó en que Rodolphus se levantaba y se acercaba a ella-. ¿Y adónde vas tú?

-A acompañarte.

-No me voy a perder –masculló molesta, lanzándole una mirada desafiante, pero él se limitó a encogerse de hombros ligeramente y a salir antes que ella.

-En cambio los dos juntos sí pueden perderse –soltó Rabastan, soltando una carcajada, coreada por el resto. Bella lo fulminó con la mirada y salió de la Sala Común.

No estaba el patio para bromas. No le había hecho nada de gracia que Rodolphus la acompañase, porque sabía perfectamente para qué lo había hecho. Le había estado observando todo el día, intentando encontrar un momento para hallarse a solas.

-¿Para qué vienes?

Rodolphus esbozó una tenue sonrisa, satisfecho de que Bellatrix ya estuviese prevenida. La de ella era una pregunta cortante, y meramente circunstancial.

-Curiosidad principalmente.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba claro que no era sólo por eso. Los Lestrange era una familia de Sangre Limpia muy antigua, y Rodolphus debía estudiar cualquier aspecto antes de comprometerse.

-¿Y qué quieres saber entonces? –ironizó, sin mirarlo y sin dejar de andar.

-Ese súbito cambio que has experimentado respecto a los traidores –respondió-, y los rumores que han empezado a aparecer tengo que admitir que me interesan, aunque no los crea.

-¿Rumores? –preguntó Bella, y ahora sí se detuvo. ¿Qué rumores?

-Que te vean mucho tiempo con alguien a solas no suele traer nada bueno.

-Por favor, insinúas qué...

Era increíble. ¿Cómo podía pensar la gente que estaba liada con Sirius? Si tan solo la idea era... Absurda. Lo sabía. Se calló, apartando la mirada y continuó andando. Se dio cuenta de que tal vez antes hubiera sido absurda, pero que, ahora, con ese cambio que había sufrido Sirius, tal vez no fuera tan imposible.

-Rumores –cortó Rodolphus-. Yo no los creo, pero eso no significa que entienda por qué últimamente hablas tanto con él.

-Me burló de él –se apresuró a contestar lo más calmada que pudo, agradeciendo internamente que el chico no se creyese lo que oía-. Siempre lo he hecho. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo ahora?

-¿Y por qué ahora ibas a hacerlo más que antes?

-Pues... por su amnesia –se le ocurrió, y sonrió maliciosa para dar mayor firmeza a sus palabras-. No puedo dejar que se olvide de que me odia.

-Pues por como te he visto comportarte parece más como si quisieras que no te odiase –apuntó Rodolphus, mirándola con suspicacia.

Bellatrix se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Por qué era tan jodidamente observador?

-Puede que no me interese que me odie –admitió al final, y supo que gozaba de toda la atención del Slytherin-. Ha olvidado quien soy. ¿No es eso un punto a mi favor? Voy a conseguirle atraer hacia los Black de nuevo.

-¿Un traidor como heredero?

-Ni siquiera me reconoció, Rodolphus. Lo único que sabe es por lo que le han contado.

-¿Y qué pretendes contarle tú?

-La verdad amañada.

-Potter no lo permitirá.

-Y yo no permitiré que nos vuelva a humillar –aseguró con firmeza.

-Como te sigan viendo con un traidor la que se va a humillar eres tú –repuso secamente Rodolphus-. La que se está humillando, de hecho.

Bellatrix lo sabía. Por eso mismo pretendía terminar con todo eso al día siguiente, en cuanto hablase con Sirius.

Y lo único en que podía pensar era en que si Sirius decía que sí, si aceptaba volver con los Black, era en lo que ella supuestamente le había prometido.

Le había dicho que ella sería suya.

Y no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que diría Rodolphus cuando se enterase.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡Sirius!

El chico de pelo negro se volvió, para encontrarse con que Bellatrix se acercaba a él. James de detuvo con cara de asco a su lado, incrédulo. Pensaba que la Slytherin era más sutil con sus intentos de atrapar a Sirius, pero ahí estaba, en medio de un pasillo a la salida de clase...

-¿Sí? –dijo Sirius, algo reticente aún. No se había olvidado de la conversación del día anterior, donde Bellatrix no le contado sus verdaderos motivos aún sobre por qué no había ido a la Torre de Astronomía.

-¿Qué quieres? –soltó James, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Lárgate, Potter –masculló Bella sin rodeos, y se quedó mirando a su primo fijamente al ver que James no se movía-. Venga, quieres hablar conmigo ¿no? Dile que se largue.

Sirius se revolvió incómodo en el sitio, sabiendo en la situación tan delicada que Bellatrix acababa de ponerle. Quería hablar con ella, cierto, pero si echaba a James lo admitiría claramente. Aún así, no pudo resistirse. Ella parecía tener prisa. Quería saber que le había llevado a hablar con él con tanta urgencia.

-Ahora voy, Prongs –dijo con suavidad-. No tardaré mucho.

El Gryffindor de gafas bufó, fastidiado con su mejor amigo, pero le hizo caso.

-Lo que faltaba –masculló entre dientes, marchándose de allí en dirección al Comedor. Que Sirius hubiese elegido a su prima antes que a él de forma tan descarada...

-Vamos a otro sitio ¿vale? –propuso Bellatrix, dándose cuenta de que había sido estúpido abordarle ahí, porque había un montón de gente. Lo único que acababa de conseguir era avivar los rumores, y sobre todo si ahora se iban caminando juntos... Negó con la cabeza, intentando olvidarse de todo eso. En ese mismo momento le daría a Sirius a elegir, y depende de lo que escogiese pues todo ese lío podría acabar rápidamente o complicarse mucho más, pero los Black volverían a tener heredero, eso sí.

Caminaron en silencio hasta otro pasillo más alejado de los principales, donde estaban a solas. Sirius llevó una mano al brazo de Bellatrix, deteniéndola.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito que te decidas ya, Sirius.

El chico se quedó callado, algo perplejo. Se había esperado una conversación sobre el tema, pero desde luego no algo tan directo y... ¡Pero si ni había tenido tiempo de pensarlo!

-Yo no...

-¿No vas a volver con los Black?

-¡No lo sé! –protestó-. No he podido pensarlo aún.

-Mira, Sirius... Yo te daría más tiempo –susurró, suavizando sus palabras, dándose cuenta de que con una actitud tan agresiva no llegaría a ningún lado-, pero los Slytherin empiezan a murmurar.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Nada inocente, te lo aseguro.

Sirius abrió mucho los ojos.

-Pero nosotros... quiero decir, no...

-No por que tú no hayas querido, eso seguro. -Las mejillas de Sirius se tiñeron de un subido color rojo, y bajó la mirada, sintiéndose algo culpable. Bellatrix se quedó callada, aún sin ser capaz de creerse que hubiera sacado el tema del beso de manera tan brusca, cuando se había propuesto ni mencionarlo-. Y no están precisamente contentos porque hable contigo tanto.

-¿Y por ellos vas a dejar de hablarme?

-¿Qué estoy haciendo ahora?

Sirius se quedó callado, por un momento sin saber qué decir.

-Aunque no te acuerdes, supongo que no hace falta que te diga lo que valoran los Slytherin el tema de las traiciones y de la Sangre. Y ahora mismo tú, Sirius...

-¿Soy un traidor?

-Sí –susurró Bella, dándole la respuesta que él ya conocía- pero ya te he dicho cómo arreglarlo.

-Renunciando a mis amigos.

-Renunciar es ganar.

Sirius miró a Bellatrix.

Y la tentación era tan grande.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Así que tardabas un momento?

James estaba enfadado. Se ponía ver en su expresión, escuchar en su tono de voz. Estaba muy enfadado.

Lo cierto es que la conversación con Bellatrix le había llevado más de lo que en un primer momento había pensado. Y sólo había conseguido confundirle aún más.

-Tienes la capa si la quieres ahí –masculló con irritación. Estaba tan harto que había optado por dejar hacer a Sirius lo que le viniese en gana. Él ya no sabía qué más decir para convencerle de que Bella no era como decía ser.

-¿La capa? –repitió Sirius.

-Vas a volver a verla esta noche ¿no?

-Claro que no –dijo, sonriendo ampliamente-. Esta noche hay luna llena.

**N/A. Suicide. Pensé que nunca lo terminaba. Gracias a Akasha por su inestimable ayuda xD Me ha sacado de los bloqueos de las últimas conves. Veamos, aquí de nuevo se ha descontrolado todo un poco... Se supone, por ejemplo, que Rody no tenía que saber nada de los verdaderos planes de Bella, pero bueno, así no quedaba mal y así me lo quitaba un poco de encima, porque en un principio no tengo intención de que vuelva a salir más (te echaré de menos sexy rody snif snif). Mmm... me gusta el Rody-Bella. Son sensuales xD Me hubiera gustado meter algo más de romance entre ambos, pero al final pasé. Estoy algo harta de conversaciones entre los dos (en el rol acabo de terminar también hoy una y estoy a punto de pegarme un tiro). Espero que las demás escenas os gusten. Sé que son bastante cortitas, pero en serio que ya no daba para más. He intentado alargarlas lo máximo posible.**

**Y mañana empieza mi reclusión por exámenes. Lo que tiene dejarlo todo para el último momento. Así que debo irme a dormir, k tengo que madrugar para estudiar (solo de pensar en la paliza que tendré que darme...). Los termino el dia 10 de Feb, así que hasta después de esa fecha dudo mucho que escriba algo (como mucho en algún arrebato de inspiración haga alguna viñeta, pero dudo que algo más).**

**Asik en fin, rrs plz! Que se agradecen muxo en tiempos de estudiante tan duros xD A ver si os gusta este xapi, y espero subir el siguiente lo más pronto posible. El 13 de SDY también está empezado, así que creo que lo próximo que haga será subir ese y terminar el de amnesia. Eso a menos que me surja alguna día incontrolable para one-shot xDDD**

**Bss! Joanne**


	13. Humillación

**N/A. Bien, al final he juntado los xapis que en un principio serían el 14 y el 15, así que éste ya es el final : ) Con este ya va otro terminado, y los nuevos proyectos están cada vez más cerca. Qué ganas tengo de empezarlos xD Bueno, antes que nada un par de cosillas. Primero que le dedico este xapi a Mina, porque fue en una clase de pintura cuando se le ocurrió el final para este fic xDDD La idea es suya, y yo me he limitado a escribirla jeje. A ver si os gusta como queda. La segunda cosa es el mote de Snivellus, que es... (a Joanne le dan temblores y espasmos) Quejicus en español. Ainss... es taaaan horrible. Nunca más me oiréis decirlo xD Usaré el de inglés, como vengo haciendo también con los de los Merodeadores.**

**Por lo demás, muchas gracias a toda la gente que ha seguido esta historia. Espero que el último xapi os guste ; ) Joanne**

**XIII. Humillación**

-No...

-Ánimo, Prongs –susurró un Sirius bastante asqueado, tirado encima de la mesa-. Cinco minutos más.

-No puedo –respondió esbozando muecas-. Es...

-Intragable.

Peter terminó la frase, apoyando, con aspecto aburrido –por no decir casi dormido-, la barbilla en la mano. La primera clase después de Navidades había resultado ser Historia de la Magia, algo que según la opinión general debería estar penado.

-Me aburro –soltó Dana, resoplando. Se la oyó tanto que hasta el fantasma tuvo que darse la vuelta, escrutando con la mirada a los alumnos a ver quién había sido. Ella se había agachado un poco, intentando pasar desapercibida, con todas las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza. Sus amigos tampoco querían ser vistos, aunque en su caso era porque estaban riéndose en silencio.

-Venga, calma –susurró Lily, intentando controlar la risa-. Y no hables tan alto, Dana.

-No he hablado tan alto –repuso ésta, enrojeciendo aún más.

-¡Shhh!

De nuevo el profesor Binns se volvió, y todos volvieron a fingir que escribían, con sus espaldas sufriendo leves espasmos por la risa ahogada.

-¿Qué tal anoche? –preguntó entonces Peter a James, quien se sentaba a su lado.

-Uf, estuvo fenomenal. Qué pena que no pudiste venir –respondió en voz baja, y él no precisamente por preocuparse por el fantasma, sino porque el resto de sus compañeros no le escucharan-. Fuimos a Hogsmeade otra vez...

-Oh.

-¡Prongs! –chistó Remus, mirando a su alrededor algo nervioso. El silencio tan pesado de la clase no era lo más propicio para tratar un tema que debía permanecer en secreto, puesto que todos estaban más atentos a lo que decían el resto de compañeros que al profesor.

-Estoy hablando muy bajito, Moony. Nadie se va a enterar de...

-¿De qué habláis? –interrumpió una Dana curiosa desde la mesa de atrás. Ann a su lado también los miraba fijamente, esbozando una sonrisa condescendiente para con su amiga.

-De nada –cortó Remus algo violento, volviéndose para coger su pluma y seguir cogiendo apuntes. Lo cierto era que se había perdido hacía bastante rato.

-¿Y bien? –insistió Dana-. Me aburro mucho.

-No era nada. -James y Peter lo repitieron a la vez, y el último dio un codazo a Sirius, que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza varias veces.

La muchacha arqueó las cejas, y abrió la boca para insistir, pero justo en ese momento sonó la campana. Los Merodeadores se levantaron a toda velocidad y prácticamente sacaron a Remus arrastrando de la clase, que no se había enterado de la insistencia de la amiga de Lily.

-Dejadme recoger las cosas –protestó el licántropo, metiéndose la pluma en un bolsillo de la túnica porque la mochila se la había cogido Peter y ya había salido de la clase. James tiraba de Remus, y Sirius los seguía a todos, bastante despistado.

-James, espera –se escuchó decir a Lily desde la clase, y el chico de gafas se detuvo repentinamente.

-Ups, Lily –musitó, retorciendo hasta entrar en la clase-. Venga, nos vemos luego en la Sala Común.

Los tres se quedaron mirando como Ann y Dana salían de clase y se iban por otro de los pasillos, pues ahora volvían a tener otra clase. Lily y James se quedaron en la clase, posiblemente muy ocupados.

Peter sonrió, y Remus se encogió de hombros.

-Dame la mochila, anda –pidió Lupin, cogiéndosela a Peter y empezando a andar hacia la Sala Común. Tenían una hora libre, y la verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo. Sirius, detrás de él, andaba callado-. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

-Pues... aburridas. Me tenía que haber quedado aquí –contestó el chico bajito, resoplando-. Pero ya conoces a mi madre, es una pesada. Cuando se pone a insistir con algo hasta que no se hace no se calla.

-Ya, bueno... Más vale que James no se entere –dijo Remus con una leve sonrisa-. No le gustó nada que te fueras, sobre todo siendo estas las últimas Navidades en Hogwarts.

-Lo sé –dijo riendo-, pero no podía hacer nada. Además que no se queje, que el que me he perdido todo he sido yo. Me ha dicho que la transformación estuvo muy bien.

-Sí, no estuvo mal. Volvimos a ir a Hogsmeade ¿verdad, Sirius?

Éste estaba en su mundo, recorriendo con la mirada los compañeros con los que se cruzaban por los pasillos. Remus arqueó las cejas, sabiendo perfectamente a quién buscaba su amigo.

-¡Sirius!

-¿Eh?

-La transformación –insistió Peter, buscando detalles.

-Ah, fuimos a Hogsmeade.

Remus y Peter se miraron, el último con cara de escepticismo en su expresión. El licántropo hizo un gesto de "ya te explicaremos" y siguió andando, contando en voz baja lo que había hecho en Hogsmeade.

-A la vuelta además casi los pilla Filch. Me lo dijo James por la mañana, en la enfermería –explicó Remus con una sonrisa divertida-. Se despistaron y no miraron el mapa, y casi se chocan con él. Porque llevaban la capa, que si no...

Peter rió. Esas cosas se las tomaban ya a broma. Eran tantos los puntos que habían perdido con los castigos, que luego recuperaban con sencillez, que ya no se preocupaban. Aunque lo cierto es que después de todos los que habían perdido James y Sirius hacía algunas semanas... Mejor no tentar a la suerte. Por el bien de sus cabezas si Lily se enteraba (y de la de Prongs sobre todo).

Entraron charlando en la Sala Común, sin alzar mucho la voz por si acaso. Sirius a veces participaba con algún comentario (como cuando se había perdido durante unos minutos en Hogsmeade y había traído de cabeza a Peter y a James para encontrarle), pero estaba particularmente callado. Sus dos amigos a veces lo miraban de reojo, intercambiando una mirada entre ellos después... la de Peter interrogante y la de Remus pensativa. Luego continuaban hablando como si nunca se hubieran desviado la conversación para que Sirius no se diese cuenta de nada.

Sus historias sobre las Navidades no se alargaron mucho. Habían vagueado más que nada, y como la mayoría de los Slytherin se habían ido a sus casas, pues tampoco se habían reído a su costa.

-¿Entonces tampoco te ha hecho efecto la última poción? –preguntó Peter mirando a Sirius, y éste tuvo que salir de su ensoñación, sin más remedio que contestarle.

-Nada. Sigo igual que siempre –respondió, encogiéndose de hombros-. Si os digo la verdad, creo que McGonagall intenta envenenarme.

Remus y Peter se echaron a reír, llegando rápido a la conclusión de que James seguramente habría estado de acuerdo con esa idea. Lo cierto es que tantas pociones, y que no se sintiera ni un poco mejor... La mente de Sirius seguía tan vacía de recuerdos como desde el día del golpe con la bludger.

-Voy arriba a dejar todo esto –dijo el chico de pelo negro, señalando a su mochila-. Estoy harto de cargar con ella.

-Vale –respondieron los dos, intercambiando una rápida mirada en cuanto desapareció por el hueco de la escalera en dirección a la habitación de séptimo.

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Peter, inclinándose hacia delante.

Los ojos de Remus no se apartaban de la escalera cuando contestó:

-Bellatrix.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver esa con Sirius? –replicó sorprendido.

-Pues que igual que se olvidó de nosotros, también se olvidó de ella. –Remus frunció el entrecejo, su voz haciéndose más grave-. Y le ha comido la cabeza.

-Bromeas... ¿Cómo va a engañar Bellatrix a alguien? –dijo Peter, riéndose-. ¡Si todo el mundo perfectamente cómo es!

-Pues a Sirius sí le ha engañado. Y lo peor es que le gusta, y muy en serio.

-P-pero... eso es una locura.

-Díselo a James. Está que se sube por las paredes –suspiró el licántropo, apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón, vencido-. Ha tenido varias citas con ella por las noches, y le dio la pulsera de los Black.

-Esto es... –musitó en un susurro. Casi ni le salía la voz-. ¿No se puede hacer nada?

-Hemos intentado hablar con él, pero es impermeable. Hasta que no recupere la memoria nada.

-Pues casi más le vale envenenarse con las pociones de McGonagall que hacerlo con Bellatrix.

-¡Ya estoy de vuelta! –exclamó Sirius, bajando de un salto los dos últimos escalones.

Peter y Remus enmudecieron de pronto, mostrándole a su amigo la mejor de sus disimuladas sonrisas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Podía ser la primera clase de Transformaciones del nuevo año, pero McGonagall había empezado como si le quedase una semana para los ÉXTASIS y no hubiese terminado de dar el temario. Aparte de la pila de deberes que tuvieron que entregarle, tuvieron que hacer un profundo repaso de toda la transformación humana que habían estudiado en las clases antes de Navidad. Lo peor no era eso... sino que cómo no les saliera bien, la pila de deberes con la que se suponía que ya habían terminado, se reproducía de pronto.

-Es importante que dominéis a la perfección lo que hemos dado. Si no nunca aprobaréis el EXTASIS –le repetía una y otra vez, metiéndoles el miedo en el cuerpo. Para el momento en que le tocó el turno a Peter, éste temblaba como una hoja pensando en el futuro desgraciado que tendría, y lo único que consiguió fue una transformación a medias... y en el compañero que se sentaba detrás. Las risas estallaron por la clase, pero ante una mirada fulminante de McGonagall un silencio súbito se impuso entre el alumnado.

-Creo que no tengo que comentar nada –musitó, apretando los labios ante tal... desastre-. Para pasado mañana la redacción, y para el próximo lunes tendrás que controlar estas transformaciones. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, profesora –murmuró para el cuello de su camisa, y Remus le obsequió con una mirada comprensiva y una palmada de apoyo en la espalda.

-Ya te ayudaremos. Lo que pasa es que te has puesto nervioso...

-Es que McGonagall pone nervioso a cualquiera –terció James, echando un ojo a la espalda de la profesora por si acaso los estaba escuchando. Al ver que estaba ocupada torturando a otro alumno, se volvió hacia atrás y sonrió cruel al que había hechizado Peter.

-Vaya, vaya, Snivellus-. Snape intentaba arreglar el estropicio que Peter había originado. Las orejas le habían crecido desproporcionadamente, y le habían salido unos bultos enormes, haciéndolas casi indescriptibles-. Primero la nariz y ahora las orejas... Si es que hay gente que nace sin suerte.

-Cállate, Potter.

-Con tu nuevo aspecto me aterrorizas –se burló él-. Si mueves la cabeza puede que me des a distancia.

-James, viene McGonagall –le chistó Remus desde el pupitre de delante, ante lo que el chico de gafas se dio la vuelta aún con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras Sirius se esforzaba por que su risa no se escuchara. Snape podía ver su espalda convulsionándose por la risa, e intentó reprimirse.

La profesora pasó a su lado sin mirarlos siquiera, y se alejó hasta el final de la clase, para seguir preguntando por esa zona. Sirius se volvió ligeramente, y se fijó en Bellatrix, que estaba sentada bastante por detrás de él. Justo ahora la estaba preguntando.

Una tos repentina le hizo sentarse bien, y vio que su mejor amigo lo miraba con las cejas enarcadas, y con cara de pocos amigos.

-Sirius...

-Ya –respondió, abriendo de golpe el libro de Transformaciones para disimular un poco. Escuchó a James cuchichear con Peter y Remus, que estaban sentados delante, y disimuladamente, dejó caer el rollo de pergamino, que rodó por el suelo, alejándose un par de metros. Sin prisa se puso de pie, y fue a buscarlo. Ahora, dado la vuelta por una razón coherente, podía mirar a Bellatrix.

De pronto se escuchó un crujido siniestro, y Sirius se volvió mirando a ver de dónde provenía el ruido. Sus ojos coincidieron con los de Snape, que esbozó una sonrisa de venganza cumplida. Y sus ojos siguieron ascendiendo, despacio... hasta encontrarse con que una de las enormes estanterías que había pegadas a la pared se caía sobre él.

Se escuchó un estrépito que hizo volverse a todos, algunos gritos de Sirius intentado sostenerla infructuosamente. Los pesados tomos caían sobre él, golpeándole en la cabeza y en los hombros, hasta que finalmente no pudo más y cayó al suelo, medio aplastado por los libros y la estantería.

-¡PERO SEÑOR BLACK! –gritó McGonagall, escuchando todo el estrépito-. ¿QUÉ HACE?

-¡Sirius! –exclamó James, levantándose de inmediato a salvar a su amigo de la tonelada de libros. Peter y Remus lo siguieron, al no ser tan rápidos de reflejos.

-¡Aquí abajo! –contestó una voz ahogada, balbuceando.

-No, si eso ya, pero...

-Apártese, señor Potter. –McGonagall quitó de en medio a James, que estaba intentando levantar la estantería a pulso, y alzó la varita. En un segundo el mueble estaba flotando, y los pocos libros que se mantenían en su sitio cayeron sobre Sirius, que estaba medio oculto bajo la pesada sabiduría.

-Ay... me duele todo.

-¿Está usted bien?

-Sí, creo que sí... –masculló levantándose con dificultad, mientras muchos curiosos se habían levantado. Los Slytherin aguantaban la risa, y los ojos de Sirius coincidieron con los de Bellatrix... Al momento ella apartó la mirada y empezó a recoger sus cosas, pues la campana estaba a punto de sonar.

-Debería ir a la enfermería, señor Black –le aconsejó McGonagall, después de comprobar que su alumno no había sufrido en el accidente más que algunas contusiones.

-Estoy bien... pero iré de todas formas –añadió rápido, al ver como la profesora cambiaba la expresión, para demostrarle que lo de antes no había sido un simple consejo.

-Vamos, Sirius –le dijo James, que se había adelantado un poco. Los tres amigos se reunieron con él en cuanto terminaron de recoger sus cosas-. ¿Se puede saber que ha pasado?

Sirius, que había estado extrañamente pensativo tras el accidente, respondió medio ausente:

-Fue Snape. Lanzó un hechizo a la estantería para que se cayera.

-Ese cabrón... La que ha armado. ¡Seguro que fue por las orejas!

-Es que tú también, Prongs...

Justo en ese momento Bellatrix salió de la clase, adelantándose a ellos. Sirius se detuvo en seco, y la Slytherin se giró. Una mirada penetrante, y una leve sonrisa ladeada. Todo en unos segundos antes de desaparecer.

Los cuatro se quedaron callados, y ninguno tenía ganas de empezar una conversación después de eso.

-Tengo que deciros algo –soltó Sirius de pronto, su expresión grave.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Tenemos que hablar –dijo Sirius, agachándose un poco para susurrárselo en el oído.

-¿Aquí? –susurró entre dientes Bellatrix. Estaba completamente tensa. ¿Es que estaba loco o qué? En medio del comedor, de la mesa de Slytherin... Que Sirius se acercase ahí, y precisamente a hablar con ella (hablar, y no discutir), era algo sin precedentes.

-Sí –respondió-, y ahora.

Su mirada se desvió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, y sus ojos coincidieron con los de James. Bellatrix se fijó en a quién observaba. Potter apartó la vista cuando ella esbozó una sonrisa perversa, sabiendo lo mucho que odiaba el chico de gafas que Sirius estuviese allí hablando con ella, de forma tan descarada.

Pero además vio enfado en sus ojos, tal vez demasiado para ser la suya una inocente conversación.

-Te has decidido –susurró Bellatrix incrédula, volviéndose de pronto, encontrándose con que Sirius la observaba fijamente.

-Sí –respondió con suavidad, y luego volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el que parecía haber sido su mejor amigo-. James no se lo ha tomado muy bien.

Sintió un cosquilleo subiéndole por la tripa cuando escuchó a Sirius decirle esas últimas palabras. Sus ojos grises se clavaban penetrantemente en ella, poniéndola nerviosa.

Se daba cuenta de que bastantes ojos curiosos estaban centrados en ellos, incluidos los de Rodolphus, pero no se movió, ni hizo ademán de apartarse o sentirse incómoda.

-¿Sirius? –dijo, al ver que el chico se quedaba callado sin hacer nada.

Y tal vez habría preferido no saber su respuesta. O más bien sentirla.

Unos labios suaves se posaron sobre los suyos, humedeciéndoselos lentamente, ejerciendo una ligera presión que le resultó sumamente seductora. Le respondió al beso cuando él llevó una mano a su mejilla., sin pararse a pensar en lo que hacía.

Notó la respiración agitada de Sirius contra su boca. Ella misma estaba jadeante también. Su pecho subía y bajaba, la sangre hirviéndole. Y no conseguía calmarse.

-No quería que viniese a hablar contigo –añadió el muchacho tras un momento de silencio, y su voz pareció algo más fría y dura ahora. Apenas estaban a un palmo de distancia-. Ni siquiera para decirte lo puta que eres.

Los ojos de Bellatrix se abrieron con sorpresa, y se quedó paralizada. ¿Por qué Sirius decía...? No necesitó más. Ahora que Sirius había dejado su máscara de lado, sus mentiras, podía ver perfectamente el odio que centelleaba en sus ojos. Uno que no veía desde hacía meses, desde que tuvo el accidente, pero, sin embargo, lo recordaba. Y perfectamente.

Sus labios se contrajeron en una mueca al darse cuenta de que Sirius la había engañado. No había ido a unirse a los Black, a ser el heredero que debía ser, sino a reírse de ella.

A humillarla.

Empalideciendo, recordó el beso.

-¿Furiosa? –le susurró, casi escupiendo las palabras-. Te aseguro que no tanto como yo. Sabías lo que os odio, e intentaste pasarme a vuestro lado.

Con rabia se levantó la manga de la túnica, y de un tirón seco se arrancó la pulsera de plata que llevaba. Cogió la mano de Bellatrix y le obligó a cogerla.

-No quiero saber nada de esto, ni de los Black ni... –Se detuvo, de pronto dudando qué decir. Cuando continuó había algo más que odio en la voz-. Me da igual lo que signifique la B.

Sus ojos coincidieron un breve segundo, antes de que Sirius se diese la vuelta hacia la salida del Gran Comedor, donde le esperaba James, que se había levantado de la mesa.

Bellatrix apretó el puño con fuerza en torno a la pulsera, clavándose el metal en la mano, que le dejó marcas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Ya está?

-Sí –masculló Sirius, y se le veía tan cabreado que James dudó si seguir con el tema o no. Daba largas zancadas, y sospechó que tal vez quisiese alejarse de su prima lo antes posible.

-No sé, Padfoot... Vale que la quisieras humillar, pero ¿era obligatorio besarla?

Su pregunta se quedó sin respuesta. Sirius aceleró el paso, escuchando su sangre bombear en sus oídos con rapidez, con demasiada rapidez. Había perdido todo el control. Aún sentía sus labios ardiendo por el beso, y supo mejor que nunca que la odiaba. La aborrecía como nunca lo había hecho con nadie.

Y luchaba contra un ramalazo de miedo que no había podido sacudirse de encima desde que había recuperado la memoria. Saber lo que había llegado a ser capaz de sentir tan intensamente por ella, por Bellatrix, le aterrorizaba.

**N/A. YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Lo terminé! Después de... de muchos meses (Joanne mirando la fecha de publicación de Ffnet) ¡Del 10 de marzo del año pasado! Cuánto tiempo XD siempre mi intención es terminarlo pronto, y acabo alargándome interminablemente. Xo x fin ya no tendréis que esperar más xDD aki lo dejo ya... Es un final... mmm, no sé como decirlo. Suave? Xo si habéis visto bien la relación, digamos que la pobre bellita queda x el suelo xD pobre pobre U.U xo sirius... como que tampoco sale ganando. Veo un aspecto bastante tierno en el final juju. Os dije que no os esperaráis nada fuerte. Y sé perfectamente que este final no va a gustar a todos, que se esperaban más... pero bueno, comprendedlo. Tiene más chicha de lo que parece. Sirius podría haber seguido fingiendo que estaba amnésico para seguir con ella, pero no lo hizo. Por otro lado, si no se hubiera recuperado... se hubiera quedado con los merodeadores o con los black y bella? XDD es un final bastante abierto en cierto sentido. Y luego esta el aspecto de bella... k dira rody? XD y los demás Slytherin también... jiji, no todo es tan sencillo.**

**Pero en fin, ya me comentaréis (espero... en el ultimo xapi recibí pocos rrs comparado con los anteriores T.T dnd se han metido mis fieles lectoras? Snif. Hace muxo k no veo a algunas). Kiero critikas largas plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Opinions argumentadas, os lo suplico xD**

**Mas cositas. Nuevos proyectos. Voy a empezar (el otro dia se me ocurrio la idea por fin) la secuela de Black Mirror. Además, claro, tengo que continuar el de SDY y el del Salón de té, y creo que eso es todo. Por supuesto los one-shots siguen ahí pendientes, que tengo algunas peticiones que me corren prisa.**

**Mmm y ya? xD Creo que sí. Espero que os haya gustado este fic jeje. La verdad es que tenía un montón de ganas de terminarlo ;) Me he quitado un peso de encima xP**

**Joanne**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews a: Agus y Moony, Yare, Lily Dark Black, Akasha, Marin Black, Bellatrix Black, Anna-Black22, AnnaTB, HermyBlack, Kristen Black, Vampisandi, BellatrixDarkLestrangeSnape, KaicuDumb, AriMalfoy, Angela30, Mina, Nury, AElizabeth-Black, Sara Fénix Black, AnnaBlack, Angie Crowe, Miss Molko84, Kirsche, Consue, Ashley Black Lee, DrEaM-KaT, Sete (XD), Klau Potter y Silvixy.**

**También a los que me dejen reviews en este nuevo (espero que haya alguno jeje).**


End file.
